Only One Year
by justagirlwhowrites1234
Summary: Lily Potter. A girl with opinions and who speaks her mind. But she's better known for having boyfriends - a lot of boyfriends. A reputation is a hard thing to redeem, is one year long enough? But what's happening outside the walls of Hogwarts? Are more sinister forces at work? Continuation of 'Their Final Year' but from Lily's POV, not Rose's. Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't usually do Author's Notes, but this time I going to make an exception 'cause there's a couple of things I want to say. For those of you who read 'Their Final Year': Firstly, THANK YOU! It is a continuation of that story but from Lily's POV, not Rose's, and I am carrying some characters from that story over to this one. Similarly, remember this is Lily NOT Rose, and Lily has more of an attitude (for example, if Rose says 'I walked' she walked. If Lily says 'I walked', she strutted or sashayed or something like that, you get the idea) For those of you who haven't read my previous story: This might be a little confusing at first as some themes and plots from it are briefly mentioned in this, however they're not crucial. If you don't understand, I suggest reading the first, second and last chapters of 'Their Final Year' to get a grasp on a couple of the characters - you don't have to read them if you don't want to, or you can read more if you like (I would be so grateful if you did!) At first this story might seem a bit shallow and only about Lily's problems, but please read on, 'cause I'm really proud of the plot I came up with for it! Anyway, here's 'Only One Year.' Hope you like it! x**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"This is my year! You are not ruining it for me! Why would you break up with me today, of all days?" I yelled. Kej Patel took a step back, shrinking into the crowds a little. I took a step towards him, folding my arms across my stomach.

"I chose today because you'd get the whole year to get over it," Kej said, with overdone casualness, looking at his shoes. I laughed.

"Ok, for one thing, it's _not _going to take me a year to get over you. Two, why the hell would you break up with me just before I leave for school?" I yelled. "We've been dating since the end of my fifth-year! My parents think we're back here snogging or something, and instead you're breaking up with me!" I cried, thanking Merlin that I had total and utter control of my tear glands.

Kej looked over his shoulder, seeming anxious to get away from me. "Look, it's just not _cool _to be dating a girl who's still in school!" he exclaimed.

"So that's your reason?" I cried with disbelief. Kej shrugged.

"Well...yeah, it is," he muttered.

"Well, go die in a hole!" I yelled, pushing Kej further away from me, and then for good measure I spat on the ground. Kej shot me a look of distaste before strolling off into the massing crowds of people swarming around Platform 9 3/4.

Instead of walking away immediately, I stopped still for a moment, before falling down next to the brick pillar, and checking my watch - _five minutes left - _and timed myself a two-minutes-exactly cry.

_Kej is such a jerk! I can't believe I dated him for a year! I mean, it was a completely open relationship - I know we both dated other people - but I cannot believe he just dumped me! Merlin, I should not feel so upset about this. I hate this feeling. Why does my heart feel like it's in my mouth? Why do I feel as if my eyes are being pounded on from behind by a brass band? Why am I still sitting here?_

I checked my watch - two minutes exactly. That wasn't really a good sign. I was getting so used to my two-minute cries that I stopped exactly on the second that they were scheduled to end. _It was practise._ I'd had to do this with every guy I'd ever dated - contrary to what Sharon Parkinson might say, I was never the one to end a relationship. _She has no right to say all those things about me. She has no idea. Nobody has any idea. _Pausing for a second to check my reflection in my compact mirror, to be assured that my eyes hadn't become red footballs from the crying. Thankfully, my face always obeyed me - my blushes were far and few, my eyes never swelled from crying, and spots were such a rarity I never bothered with the skin rituals that Aphelia went through every night before bed. As I was certain that my face displayed no hints that my soul had been crushed to dust mere minutes ago, I sauntered off the rejoin my family.

Mum swooped down on me the moment I returned to the clan.

"So how was Kej? Did he have a nice summer?" she asked pointedly, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"Kej _did _have a nice summer," I told her, answering her second question. _Really, if she heard what I thought of Kej right now, I would be grounded until I was seventy-four and two-thirds. _Dad was standing a little way off, chatting to Uncle Ron and Hugo. We'd all been relieved when Hugo had finally cut his ridiculous hair to a socially acceptable length. In his sixth year, Hugo had turned a corner in his life, and had suddenly become the model son that he'd been when we were little. He was in a steady relationship with Katy Bluehalph, scraped together enough OWLs to take all the subjects he had wanted to, and had _finally_ stopped arguing with every one of his family members. He'd also moved onto another group of friends - ones that would definitely not challenge him to tackle Acromantula. _Thank Merlin Hagrid was there that night..._

It hit me in the same way being hit by a train would most likely feel. My chest felt so tight I was shocked there was no steel band around it, crushing my ribs, and my eyes clouded over so that I couldn't see anything whatsoever. _Hagrid._ It couldn't have been over a year ago. There was pain, physical pain that stabbed me in the stomach whenever I thought of him. I had never thought I was capable of missing anyone as much as I missed him.

"Oh, Lily," Mum interrupted my thoughts after a few seconds. I looked up, hiding my emotions as always. "As you know, it's the Lovegood twins' first year at Hogwarts. Be a dear and keep an eye on them," she patted my shoulder, smiling.

"Sure, Mum," I told her, grinning back. Lorcan and Lysander were family friends, so Hugo and I - and possibly even Roxanne and Lucy - were obligated to keep an eye on them.

Suddenly, I found Agnes by my side.

"Lily, get on the train right now, it's about to leave!" she cried, jumping up and down. Mum's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry!" she called. Dad was standing by her side in an instant. "Be good!" Mum brushed my shoulders down, as usual convinced that I was messy.

"Stay out of trouble," she reminded me.

"Write to us on your birthday," Dad said.

"Don't get caught up in too much drama," Mum added.

"And for Merlin's sake, stay focused on your N.E.W.T.s!" Dad sighed. I took his words to be synonymous of _don't let any boys distract you._

"Will do!" I cried, before grabbing Agnes' arm and dragging her onto the Hogwarts Express.

"What compartment are we in?" I asked, looking over my shoulder and getting a face full of Agnes's shiny, honey-blonde, thick hair.

"The next one down. But I'm dropping you off next door for a second - Jack wants to talk to you for a moment," she informed me, giggling. I looked pleased; I felt sick. _I have been broken up with Kej for five minutes and Jack Kipplet already thinks he can hit on me._ That is what he was planning on doing - I'd been expecting it since May last year.

Agnes pushed me into the compartment where Jack was waiting, hissed, "Come next door in five," then slammed the door shut, and leaving me with the boy with the bluest eyes you could possible imagine.

I've never really liked blue eyes on a boy. Blue seems too much a perfect colour, a feminine colour. Green eyes are my favourite, and the next one down is brown - but they have to be dark, or it's no good. Normally, I didn't bother with eyes too much, so I could generally ignore them, however Jack's were so blue it was like a blazing sign was pointing at them, saying _look at these feminine eyes! _

Jack didn't even stand up when I walked in. He simply patted the faded seat next to him. I cocked my head to the side and smiled, before sitting opposite from him instead, just as the train lurched to a start. _I'm off to my final year at Hogwarts. And this is how it starts. Brilliant._ Jack smirked, then leaned across, his elbows on his knees. To keep the distance roughly the same, I leaned back in my seat, but I smirked back at him.

"Here's the deal. Want to go out?" he asked, seeming totally confidant. I pouted my lips, considering him.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" I commented, slightly disdainful.

"I didn't think there was any point really. Lily, you're hot. There's no two ways about it. I'm hot, too. Everyone would think we were a good couple, you know," he added. It was true - everybody would think we were an awesome couple.

Except me.

"I don't want to go out with you. I literally just broke up my boyfriend," I began.

"If you broke up with him then what's the problem?" Jack spat, suddenly very red in the face.

"We broke up, like, five minutes ago!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to go out with anybody new yet, Jack."

He paused, his face now as red as a cherry tomato. "Not even me?" he asked, fuming quietly.

"Not even you," I muttered, standing up to leave. Just as I slid open the compartment door, I felt Jack tap my shoulder. I turned; then I got a face-full of verbal abuse. Before Jack could start cursing my uncle, too, I slammed the door in his face, shutting him off, and then I shot him a very rude hand gesture. Furious, my temper living up to my hair colour, I tried to storm off down the corridor. _Ouch! _My face was suddenly buried in an off-white shirt.

"Oh! Sorry, Lily!" I heard a boy's voice say, sounding surprised.

"Hey, Aaron. Looking good by the way, been abroad this year?" I asked, stepping back from him, Jack suddenly banished from my mind. Aaron Cooke. We used to be really good friends, along with David and Hugo, until about our third year, when the rumours that we were dating grew out of control. We'd decided to stop hanging out so much, but to stay friends. Three and a bit years on, we were still friends. Something I was glad of.

"Yeah, I went to Spain last week. You been anywhere?" he asked, casually.

"Nowhere much," I shrugged, brushing some stray strands of hair away from my face as I spoke.

"I mean, I went to Godric's Hollow for a bit with my family, but other than that I've been at home all summer. _So _exciting!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he grinned. I raised my eyebrows, and as I did so they stung where they'd been plucked hurriedly this morning after I'd woken up late.

"You kidding? You went to _Spain, _you haven't been stuck at home!" I laughed, folding my arms.

Aaron laughed too. "Yeah, forgot to mention - I was staying with my grandmother there, and I spent about twenty-four hours a day doing her shopping, cleaning and cooking."

I laughed at the description of his holiday.

"Wow, fun times, Aaron!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, is it true you're Quidditch Captain this year?" I asked, interested, remembering a rumor that Aphelia had told me earlier.

"Yeah, thinking about trying out?" he asked.

"As if! I can't play to save my life!" I sighed, exaggeratedly.

"Shame, it would've been nice to see you there," he grinned. I smiled back.

"Thanks, but yeah, too bad! Anyway, I've got to go - see you at school!" I grinned at him, sidling past him towards my compartment.

"See you round, Lily!" He waved at me casually, then strolled off further down he train. I took another few steps to reach my carriage and slid open the door. Lissy, Agnes, Brooke, Aphelia and Felicity were already sitting, chatting about the new ways to fix their hair they'd discovered over the holidays. I slumped down on a tattered seat in between Aphelia and Lissy. It took Brooke less than a millisecond to begin speaking to me.

"So, how did it go with Jack?" she smirked. I shrugged.

"Didn't want to go out with him," I said, casually. Agnes shrieked.

"But you've got to go out with him!" she cried. "We need to get you back on the market quickly! Before anyone else says anything about Kej!"

I rolled my eyes. Then I realised there was something fishy about what she'd just said. "How do you know about Kej?" I demanded, sitting upright straightaway. Agnes bit her lip, then turned to Felicity for guidance.

"We saw him snogging the face off Sharon Parkinson just before she got on the train," Felicity said, untroubled, checking her glossy hair for spilt ends.

"What?" I shriek, leaping off my seat - just as the train took a sharp corner, thus landing me flat on my face.

"How could he do that to me? We'd been broken up for less than five minutes! Who does he think he is?" I ranted, landing back onto my seat with a _thump_. Felicity didn't take her eyes off her split-end-free mahogany hair.

"My guess is they had something going on behind your back for a while; he broke up with _you _to be with _her._"

Aphelia put an arm around my shoulders, and looked daggers at Felicity. "Shut up, Felicity - nobody could ever prefer Parkinson to Lily!" she said, patting my shoulder. Secretly, I had to admit this was true - Sharon Parkinson, although I had to concede her body was what every guy could dream of, her eyes were too far apart, her lips a bit on the fishy side, and her nose that was already stuck in the air whenever she walked by anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, was so upturned you could look right up it with a glance.

Felicity stopped looking at her hair. "Really? I mean," she quickly tried to recover herself after seeing the look I shot her, "Lily is way nicer, and of course _I _prefer you, but I can totally see how someone _else_ might prefer Sharon," she shrugged. I felt myself go red with anger.

"So why would someone prefer Sharon?" I spat, sincerely hoping she would take the hint by this point. Instead, Felicity laughed.

"Oh, well she's got a body to _die _for, she's pretty..."

"So what you're saying is, I have a crap body, and I'm ugly?" I hissed.

"No, no, no!" Agnes jumped in, desperately trying to salvage the situation. "Felicity is just saying that Sharon does have _some _good qualities, but their not _necessarily _any better than yours!"

Felicity shrugged again, now in a full examination of her left fingernails. "I don't know, Sharon's body is _definitely _better than Lily's..."

"Oh my Merlin, just shut up!" Aphelia yelled. I felt a pounding in my head, and my vision had a red tinge to it.

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Oh, Aphie, don't tell them what to do..."

"Don't call me that!" Aphelia hissed. "And I have every right to tell them to shut up, since they're being so bloody tactless about the whole thing!"

Brooke laughed. "Tactless? Who are you to talk about _tact_? Didn't you date Laticia's boyfriend almost immediately after they broke up last year?"

"No, I didn't! He just hit on me in front of the entire school and then told everyone we went out!" Aphelia retorted, blushing furiously.

Felicity lifted her gaze at last. "That's what _you _say," she smirked.

"Everyone shut up. Guys, Aphelia's right. You're being tactless," Lissy said quietly, unexpectedly. We all turned to look Lissy, who rarely said so much at one time. Brooke opened her mouth, presumably to say _be quiet, Lissy_, however I spoke before she could.

"Well, I don't want to listen to this anymore, so I'm going to go find the Scamanders," I announced, standing up, the red hue still staining my sight.

Aphelia stood up, too. "I'll come with you," she said.

"And me too," Lissy chimed in. The three of us stood up and left the compartment - the hand gesture Aphelia showed the people who stayed inside did not escape my notice.

"I'm really sorry about that, Lily," Aphelia muttered, her voice dripping with quiet anger.

"It was mean," Lissy intoned.

"You know what? I don't give a crap," I hissed, looking into the compartment we were passing. _No sign of Lorcan and Lysander in there. _We carried on all the way down the train, even passing Lucy and Roxanne with their quiet, studious friends. I didn't fully understand how Roxanne was friends with the _quiet_ girls - during the summer she never shut up. But who was I to question her choice in friends? Roxanne and Lucy had actually been really cross at me for not talking to them about the - as they called it - _Scorpius Incident._ I called it _the plan. _They, along with the rest of the school, were still under the impression that _the plan _two years back had been true, however they were irked that I hadn't confided in them about my 'suspicions about Scorpius.' Sadly, I'd known straight off it wouldn't work, since it was only Al, Rose, Hugo and I were the only kids of the 'amazing' _Golden_ _Trio_._ Merlin, I hate that nickname._ James too, actually, but he'd already left Hogwarts by the time the rest of us carried out _the plan_. It had to be us. Also, because Rose, Lucy and Roxanne seemed to be constantly ignoring each other to the point of not even acknowledging each other's existence, and Lucy and I didn't exactly see eye to eye, either, they'd had to be kept out of the loop.

Finally, in the last compartment, we found Lorcan and Lysander sitting together with another first-year boy. I beckoned to Aphelia and Lissy and slid open the compartment door.

"Hey, guys!" I grinned at them, waving. Lysander grinned back, whereas Lorcan, who although smiled at me, looked slightly nervous at the arrival of Lissy and Aphelia. The other boy sitting with them seemed to feel the same way as Lorcan. I sat down next to Lysander, and Aphelia and Lissy sat down next to me.

"How was your summer? I feel like I haven't seen you two in ages!" I laughed, forgetting my irritation at Felicity, Agnes and Brooke. Lysander scowled.

"Mum grounded me for hiding Licorice Snaps in Dad's food when he came round for dinner," he muttered, looking down.

"Just for that?" Aphelia laughed. Lysander scowled even harder.

"Come on, there must be something else!" I folded my arms and leant back in my seat, smirking, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Actually," Lorcan chimed in, "he hid Canary Creams in Dad's food, and smuggled a _Gernumbli Gardensi _into Grandmother and Grandfather's bed. And, Ly, the Licorice Snaps were in _my _food," he added, frowning. I burst out laughing, along with Aphelia and Lissy.

"You're mad, Ly! Absolutely mad!" I laughed, shaking with hysteria.

"Why would you do that?" Lissy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Lysander shrugged. "S'fun." This made us laugh even harder.

I turned my attention to the dark haired first-year boy who we appeared to be sharing a compartment with. He looked vaguely nervous, staring down at his lap.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, grinning. The boy looked up, evidently surprised I was talking to him.

"Charlie. Charlie Duntrot," he said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hey," Aphelia said, bobbing her head up and down awkwardly. Lissy giggled slightly.

"Are first-years allowed to try out for Quidditch?" Lorcan asked, suddenly. I realised he was talking to Aphelia.

"They can, but they're not usually picked for the team - Captains usually go for someone more experienced," Aphelia told him. Lorcan looked a bit downtrodden at this, so she hastily added, "But you never know! First-years are occasionally selected for the team! You can turn up for the trials and give it a shot, if you like."

After a while, we settled down into a casual conversation, mostly about Quidditch - to which Charlie was completely unfamiliar with, as he was a Muggle-born, so we all spent at least half of the train journey explaining the game to him. He kept comparing it to a game he called _football_, which to everyone apart from him sounded completely ridiculous - _who would play a game with only one ball?_ _And why would they kick it at the other player?_ When there was about half an hour left of the train journey, Lorcan suddenly leapt to his feet and started swatting his hands around, as if there was an invisible fly. I didn't bother explaining to my friends that the Scamander family believed in Wrackspurts. At one point, Charlie let a Chocolate Frog escape through the window, but was left with an Albus Dumbledore card, that he thought was 'wicked'. When Aphelia, Lissy and I left them on their own to get changed, Aphelia couldn't help but sigh, "First-years are so _cute_!", to which Lissy giggled.

We had no choice other than to return the the compartment that we'd previously shared with Agnes, Brooke and Felicity, as everywhere else was full. When we came in, Brooke scowled at Aphelia, who simply rolled her eyes. Agnes coughed nervously and stepped forwards.

"We just want to say that we're _all,_" here she shot a meaningful look at Brooke and Felicity, who both rolled their eyes, "really sorry we offended you, but we were only telling the truth!" she squeaked, before scurrying back to her pile of school robes to get changed. Lissy sighed, but walked over to her trunk to extract her robes. Aphelia and I went to our trunks to in a resigned manner. Nobody spoke much whilst we were getting changed - Felicity interrupted the silence once to whisper loudly to Brooke, "_Such _an overreaction," however everybody else ignored her.

I practically leapt off the train in my desire to get away from those three, onto the crowded platform that was already swarming with students.

"Hey, Lily!" I heard someone call out. I turned to see Professor Harriet Matthews, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, barging her way through crowds of first-years to get to me.

"How's Rose?" she panted, when she finally reached me. I laughed, remembering that my cousin was good friends with her.

"Oh, she's gone off to Paris with Scorpius for a bit. _Seth Michaels_ has gone on tour, and she went with him. Don't tell her parents that, they think she's going to a medical convention," I said, smirking.

Professor Matthews nodded. "Well, next time you see her, tell her Harriet said _hi_, and thinks it would be cool to meet up sometime," she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like an owl? Tell her yourself! You _can_ use a quill and parchment, can't you?" I laughed.

Professor Matthews frowned. "I'm tempted to deduct a house point for that kind of talk, Miss Potter," she said.

"Do your worst," I told her. Professor Matthews paused.

"Fine. Ten house points from Gryffindor. It'll be more if you're rude to me again," she threatened. I laughed at her tone.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" I said, pretending to look frightened. She scowled at me.

"Make it fifteen house points," she spat, before turning away. "First years! This way please!" she called out, however when she had assembled her crowds of eleven-year olds, I heard her still muttering to herself. I didn't catch much of it, but as she was walking away, the first years in her wake, I heard her say, "That girl doesn't deserve to be a Gryffindor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Harriet's - Professor Matthews' - words were flying around my head for the rest of the evening. Professor MacPhersonis said her traditional start-of-term speech - which in my opinion was far too long, as usual - and then the Sorting. It began with, 'Abbell, Sophie', a little girl with hair blacker than I could have possibly imagined. I noticed that Charlie Duntrot was Sorted into Gryffindor. I tuned most of it out, chatting quietly to Aphelia. By the time she was telling me about her summer in Egypt, it had progressed down to, 'Sayth, Madras'. Then I heard Professor Hippelby call out, "Scamander, Lorcan!"

I saw the little blonde boy walk up to the stool lightly, almost as if he were walking on air. He sat down, and waited for the hat to call out his house. And waited. And waited. After five minutes everyone resumed their conversations, bored of watching a hatstall.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called at last, interrupting the many conversations students had struck up during the seven minutes Lorcan had been sitting there. When Lysander walked up, many people groaned, anticipating that this twin would be yet another hatstall. However, the moment the hat touched Lysander's head it cried out, "Gryffindor!" The footsteps of Lysander taking his seat were drowned by the roars from the Gryffindor table. I saw Lysander take a seat near Sophie Abbell and Charlie.

"Strange those twins aren't in the same house," Aphelia commented, cutting a piece of chicken. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not really. Their only similarity is that they're as weird as each other," I rolled my eyes. I tapped Lissy on the shoulder. She turned, her voluminous curly strawberry blonde hair bouncing around.

"Do you know what Harriet Matthews said to me?" I said.

"Professor Matthews, remember," she corrected me.

"Whatever. She said I didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor! How rude is that?" I said, incredulously.

"It's very rude," Lissy murmured.

"I know! And she's totally wrong, isn't she? I mean, I completely deserve to be in Gryffindor!" I exclaimed, turning to brush a strand of hair off my shoulder. When I turned back, Lissy had started eating again.

"Lissy?" I asked, surprised.

"Mm?" she mumbled, her mouth full of bread and butter.

"I deserve to be in Gryffindor, right?" I asked, my voice hard. Lissy nodded.

"Yep, you do," she said, before helping herself to some grapes.

I felt someone slid down next to me. Turning, I saw Agnes settling into the seat beside me.

"Lily, I was told to give you this, but I can't tell you who it's from! He's totally cute though!" she giggled. I looked down at her hand, which she was extending towards me. In her palm was a yellow rose. I picked it up, careful to avoid the thorns. Freshly picked, but no note.

"Thanks, Agnes," I muttered, placing the rose behind my plate. "Hey, I deserve to be in Gryffindor, right?"

Agnes paused. The silence grew a bit too long, then she pretended to check her watch. "Oops, I forgot! I'm meeting somebody in five minutes! Bye, bye!" she squeaked, hurrying away. _Harsh._

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" Aphelia piped up, leaning across the table.

"Nobody thinks I deserve to be in Gryffindor!" I exclaimed.

"That's not true," Lissy mumbled, unable to speak properly due to the grapes in her mouth.

"You think I should be a Gryffindor, Aphelia, right?" I practically demanded.

Aphelia bit her lip."...Lily, maybe we should step outside for a moment," she suggested, quietly. My eyebrows shot so far up in my head that I'm fairly certain they disappeared into my hairline. Aphelia rose gracefully, so I followed her. I felt a little tap on my back just as I passed the end of the Gryffindor table. Turning around, I saw Lorcan standing behind me, blushing furiously.

"Lily, someone told me to give you this," he mumbled, stuffing something into my hand before hurrying away. _Oh, crap. Another yellow rose._

"Lily!" I heard Aphelia hiss, gesturing out of the hall. I quickly went after her.

"So? Why does nobody think I should be in Gryffindor?" I demanded, the moment we were out of the rest of the students' earshot.

Aphelia looked...I don't really know. _Anxious? Guilty? Nervous?_

"The thing is, Lily," she began, the paused. I shoved her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, just tell me!" I hissed. Aphelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, everyone, when they hear your name, they...they think you're going to be this heroine, like your parents. When everyone - some people, not everyone!" she hastily interjected, "when _some_ people get to know you they think, well...that you're the kind of girl that dates a lot of guys. _A lot _of guys," she mumbled.

I tried to shrug. "So? Loads girls date _a lot of_ guys. Why does it make me any different?" I asked.

Aphelia looked down. "Well, it's like...they see you as a teenage girl, with a..._loud_ personality, and they think you're boy crazy, and appearance obsessed...I don't think that! You know I don't!" she hissed, her eyes pleading.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. Aphelia bit her lip.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but..."

I shook my head, smiling for some strange reason. "I don't believe this. I cannot believe I'm hearing this. You only just thought to tell me now?"

Aphelia winced. "We thought you knew what people thought about you! I mean, it's not like they matter, or anything..." she trailed off after seeing the look in my eyes. I sighed.

"How can I fix it?" I muttered. Aphelia shrugged.

"I don't know. Focus on schoolwork, maybe a bit less make-up, get a _steady_ boyfriend..."

"But that sounds boring!" I wined, interrupting her. "And how will it make people see me as a Gryffindor?"

Aphelia opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. I realised there was someone behind me.

"Potter, how divine to be in such a..._noble_ presence," I heard somebody say. I laughed, quietly.

"Parkinson!" I turned around to greet the unwelcome face Sharon Parkinson, "How sublime to be honoured with your delectable company," I simpered, mimicking her ridiculously posh voice. Sharon glared at me. I saw Caroline Zabini and Laticia Lypicious lurking behind her.

"Lets cut the niceties, Potter. We both know your reputation at this school is on a vertical drop, and I'm not going to pretend I didn't just overhear your enchanting conversation with Miss Clarke."

I smiled sarcastically. "You say my reputation's on a vertical drop? You never even had a reputation to begin with - apart from being a heinous cow, of course."

Sharon laughed. "If that were true, Potter, then how would I have Kej, and you got dumped?"

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Aphelia cried. "As if Lily wasn't going to break up with him then anyway!"

Sharon raised her eyebrows, smiling. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" she drawled.

"Well, yeah, because it's true," I said, thankful for Aphelia's lie.

"Why would you ever want to break up with such a sweetheart?" Parkinson asked, her cruel smile never faltering. "Why, just this morning he gave me this charming emerald pendant necklace!"

With a jerk, I noticed the small, pear-shaped emerald lying on Parkinson's chest. _That's mine. It went missing a month ago when Kej came over for Sunday Lunch. It belongs to me. _I didn't let my dismay show, however.

"Oh, that little thing! Kej gave it to me for my birthday last year," I paused to admire the look of horror on Sharon Parkinson's face. "He said it would go with my hair," I added, smiling, tossing a lock of my dark red hair over my shoulder. Then I took a step forward, dropping my little fake smile.

"Do you want to know why I was going to break up with Kej?" I hissed. Sharon smiled.

"I'm all ears. We all know you have bad taste, Potter," she spat.

I narrowed my eyes. "Your little boyfriend? You want to know a secret about him?" I hissed. I then leant in and whispered something in Sharon's ear. I then stepped back as quickly as possible, unable to be at such close proximity to such a cow.

"You want to give him back that necklace now, or later?" I simpered, before stalking away, Aphelia following me after showing Sharon just how rude she could make her fingers look.

"Ciao!" I called over my shoulder, mimicking Sharon's voice again. I heard Laticia mutter something degrading about me, comparing me to a certain breed of dog.

"Yeah, Lily?" Aphelia muttered, just as we returned to the Great Hall. "While I totally admire you standing up to Parkinson like that, it is kind of what we were just talking about. You know, trying to get rid of your bad reputation?"

I rolled my eyes. "How will bending over backwards to make Parkinson and that lot happy make me a worthy Gryffindor? That's all I want, Lia! I just want people to stop thinking I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor! Is that too much to ask?" I said. Aphelia paused,

"Well, when you put it that way...you sure you don't want me to go back there and punch her in the face?" Aphelia grinned. I laughed.

"Well..." I smiled, however when Aphelia turned to go back out of the Great Hall I grabbed her arm tightly.

"No, no! I was kidding!" I cried, knowing how hard Aphelia could hit when she wanted. "Maybe later," I added though, smirking. _It is kind of creepy how happy Aphelia looks about how she might punch someone in the near future...I should probably take her to anger management..._I heard someone cough loudly behind me. I turned, and suddenly behind me stood Robert Edgecombe, a Ravenclaw boy in my year. In his hand was a yellow rose. I looked up at him, and smirked.

"So, I'm guessing either you're delivering that, or..." I trailed off. Robert grinned.

"Want to step outside for a second?" he asked. I shrugged, ignoring the groan Aphelia emitted, and turned to walk back the way Aphelia and I came a moment ago. Robert led me to a quieter part of the building. _Agnes is right, he is cute. To me, though, he'll always be the person who set his hair on fire in Charms. That was the only time I'd seen anyone with hair redder than mine._

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he said, quietly. I looked over my shoulder, ensuring we were in a Sharon Parkinson-free part of Hogwarts.

"What makes you think I'm available?" I asked, smiling. It was the smile that every single boy I'd dated - or every boy who'd wanted to date me, for that matter - get this look in their eyes. I knew the look well. It was _longing._

Robert stopped smiling, and became serious. "Lily, I've liked you for a long time. Really, this isn't just some crush. I really like you, and I wanted to ask you out before, but you were always with someone else. I promise I won't hurt you in any way. I just want..." he trailed off. I smiled - my real smile this time. No boy had ever been this sweet. The first time I met Robert, in my first year, he'd been so shy towards me. I'd gotten a Valentines card from him that year. He had never told me in so many words it was from him, but after extensive searching with Felicity - who'd had been my absolute best friend at the time - through all the boys in our years' handwriting, we'd worked out it was him. _That was when Valentines was a novelty to me. Last year I got seven, not one from a person I'd ever spoken to. Besides, I was with Kej then. Sort of._

"What do you _just want_?" I whispered. Robert looked into my eyes. He blushed.

"It's really cheesy," he muttered.

"I like cheesy," I replied, smiling up at him - I was about a head shorter than him.

Robert blushed even harder. "I just want to kiss you, even if it's just once, even if it doesn't last a second. I just want to kiss you," he whispered. I smiled, genuinely meaning it. Robert was being so nice. I'd almost forgotten what it was like for boys to be so nice. The only other boys I knew who were this nice to me were Aaron, Hugo and David. We still all had a good laugh whenever we talked to each other, even though we couldn't hang out so much anymore. It was easy to forget how nice it was when a guy was really sweet to you.

Robert was waiting for my reply. Instead of trying to find some words to string together, I stood up on tiptoe, so I was level with him, and whispered, "Your wish is my command."

Robert smiled, and then leant in to kiss me. His lips were warm against mine, and I felt his arm go around my back, pressing me into him. I moved my hands to rest lightly on his chest, my finger just barely touching the tops of his robes.

I remembered Aphelia telling me how I could rehabilitate my image. _Focus on schoolwork, maybe a bit less make-up, get a steady boyfriend..._I had all year to focus on work. I'd wear less make-up tomorrow. But I _could _get a steady boyfriend now...

_Stage one, get a steady boyfriend._

Well, stage one in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

As I was sipping a glass of pumpkin juice - Robert's arm around my shoulders - one week after the start of term, the owls arrived. I looked up at the ceiling, searching for any familiar owls.

"Hey," someone behind me said, distracting me from the ceiling. I looked around. Brooke and Felicity were standing there, looking guilty.

"What? You guys here to tell me how much better Sharon is than me? Oh, wait, you already did that!" I said.

Brooke bit her lip. "Lily, we hate not talking to you. Can you forgive us?" Brooke muttered, not looking directly at me. _That sounded rehearsed._

I pursed my lips for a second. "Ok, can you admit you were wrong?" I asked.

Felicity's mouth snapped open as if to say something, then shut again.

"Fine, we were wrong. Happy now?" she snapped, before the silence grew too long.

I shrugged. "Happy enough." The girls half grimaced, half smiled at me, before taking seats opposite me.

"Oh, Lily, it looks like you've got something," Robert commented, looking up. I followed his gaze. A tiny chestnut brown owl was zooming towards me, a letter attached to it's leg. I recognised the owl. Sera. _Rose's owl._

I'd made her promise to write to me. Mainly because I was the only one who knew that she'd gone off to France with her boyfriend - she hadn't told her parents, or any of the family for that matter, and Hugo remained as ignorant as ever to his sister's private life, so I'd ordered her to keep me updated just so somebody would know where she was. She'd only told me after I'd overheard her planning with Scorpius about what they what they'd do when they got to France. Half an hour of pestering later, she'd told me everything, and forced me to make an oath not to tell any of the family.

Sera landed directly in front of me, just as a larger barn owl landed in front of Robert, carrying the _Daily Prophet. _Sera waited patiently while I untied the letter from the leg; I rewarded her with a chunk of my bagel, which she snaffled down in one gulp. I unfolded the letter to see what Rose had to say.

_Lily,_

_Paris is amazing. Scorp has his first performance tomorrow, he's really nervous. Even though there was a sound test yesterday and it went amazingly well, he's still a bit on edge - understandably. We visited the Eiffel Tower a couple of days ago - gorgeous views of the Paris skyline! Wish you could see it! If anyone asks about my medical convention, tell them there was a lecture yesterday about possible causes of Scrofungulus. I heard a rumor a couple of days ago that the Ministry is down to the last three Death Eaters. How great is that? _

_How's Hogwarts? I know you've not been back for very long. I've written to Hugo too, but make sure he replies. You know how he is._

_Rose _

_P.S Harriet wrote to me and told me how you'd spoken to her. Lily, for Merlin's sake stop doing that! I know you feel like you know her, but she's still your teacher!_

I sighed, then folded up the note. I looked over at Robert.

"Is there anything in there about the remaining Death Eaters?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink Robert blinked then turned another few pages.

"Er...yeah, there is! _'It has been publicly announced today that Death Eater Nott has at last been tracked down. An anonymous tip reached the Ministry that disclosed Nott's location, and he was at last captured by a team of skilled Aurors in Guatemala,'_" Robert read out.

"Great, does it say who's left?" I asked, pushing my plate away - Sera immediately started pecking at my bagel.

Robert scanned the page. "Yeah, it says there's Goyle, Macnair and Mulciber left. Good, right?" he grinned, taking a bit of his toast.

"Yeah, great," I murmured.

"Um, Lily?" I heard Felicity say. I looked up, to see her face looking slightly confused.

"Where's all your makeup?" she asked, frowning. I laughed.

"I decided to wear less," I said simply.

"It doesn't look as good. You seriously need to put on some foundation. Like, now," she stated, tilting her head to one side. I smiled at her.

"Well, I don't think I do," I lied, standing up. "Robert, ready to go to class?"

"Sure!" he answered, barely a millisecond after the words left my mouth. _So cute._

As we were walking out of the hall, I felt him slink his arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him. I responded by putting my head on his broad shoulder. Ever since he'd asked me out a week ago we'd been inseparable. The only class we didn't have together was Potions - I was taking it as it was required for me to become an Auror, like my dad. I'd wanted to be an Auror for as long as I could remember, so maybe the part of Aphelia's advice on how to redeem myself about focusing on work would be more useful than I'd originally thought. I really needed to work hard to get the grades required to become an Auror. I was only admittedly only doing the subjects necessary to become an Auror - as in, I was only doing Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Charms. No additional, unneeded subjects, so I could focus on getting good marks for those ones with more ease. I had been going to continue with Care of Magical Creatures, but...I just couldn't. It didn't feel right, after Hagrid...

"You going to come along to Quidditch tryouts tonight?" Robert interrupted my train of thought - _thankfully._ A few girls pushed past me in the crowded corridor, giggling.

"Yeah, of course I am. Aphelia wants to get on the team again, I said I'd be there for her. You trying out?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for Beater," he grinned. I grinned back and took a step in front of him, winding my arms around the back of his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't miss that for the world," I murmured, before leaning into Robert to kiss him. There were a few wolf whistles, and one person cried, "Get a room!" but Robert just pulled me closer to him, wrapping his muscular arms around my back.

After another moment I pulled away, and took his hand in mine. We were only just outside the Transfiguration classroom, but thankfully Professor Hippelby hadn't seen us. He spent the entire lesson teaching us how to turn quills into lizards - you had to make sure that the lizard's tail didn't end in a nib and produce ink. I paid attention to every single thing he said, meticulously making notes - I could not afford to fall behind. In Charms I listened patiently to Professor Fizzit going over the Aguamenti charm that we'd studied last year and we could all already do competently. In Herbology, Professor Longbottom introduced us to a new plant that for the life of me I couldn't spell it's name, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Dralicke had us practising _Cave Inimicum_, a spell to warn of any possible approaching enemies. Mine started going off when Sharon Parkinson walked past.

I saw David, Hugo and Aaron walking down to the dungeons for Potions - the only class I didn't have with Robert, or any of my friends, for that matter - so I jogged forward to get just behind them, paused, then stood on tiptoe so that my head was right behind Hugo's, and tapped his shoulder. Just as he turned, I yelled, "Boo!" causing him to yell in fear, and David and Aaron to burst out laughing.

"Hey guys!" I laughed, as Hugo rejoined us.

"Way to make an entrance, Lily," Hugo chuckled, panting slightly.

I smirked. "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"I think that's up to you," Aaron grinned, shrugging. I laughed again.

"Hey, so Hugo, how's it going with Katy?" I asked.

"Like I'd tell you, Lil. You'd tell every person in our family," he grinned

"Shame, but true. Anyone you guys interested in?" I asked David and Aaron. David shrugged. "I don't know."

I grinned. "There is! I know there is!" I cried. "If you tell me, I'll put in a good word...?" I hinted, smiling.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in who we're dating, Lily?" Aaron chuckled.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess I want to know who I can tell all the embarrassing stories about you to."

"What stories?" Hugo asked, smiling slightly.

I didn't hesitate to reply, "Second year, Greenhouse Three, the _Mandrake Experiment._" Hugo's face went as white as a ghost. I smirked, and enjoyed David and Aaron reliving the _fond _memories of that evening...

"Hey, what about you, Lily?" Aaron asked as we descended the staircase, smirking.

"What about me what?"

"What embarrassing stories do _we _know about _you_?" he smirked.

"Nothing," I replied, promptly.

"Fifth year, girls bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's toilet," David laughed. I gaped.

"How do you guys know about that?" I mouthed, feeling myself go red. The three boys burst out laughing at my expression.

"Oh, Hugo ran into Myrtle in the Prefect's Bathroom and she...she might have mentioned it," Aaron choked out between chuckles. I glared at Hugo, and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"I'm going to kill you!" I cried, laughing a little.

"If you try I'll tell Uncle Harry," he threatened.

"I'm going to seriously injure you?" I compromised. Hugo opened his mouth to say something else, when the door to the Potions classroom banged open.

"Miss Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Cooke, Mr Gidds, if you would care to join my lesson that began five minutes ago, it would be appreciated." The sharp voice reverberated throughout the dungeons.

"It would also be appreciated if you would let us finish our conversation," Aaron replied, shrugging. Professor Jollieminda's thin, dark lips pressed into a minuscule line. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Cooke, and if I have to tell you again it will be ten."

I rolled my eyes, but against my instinct I held my tongue, knowing that I had to reform my image. So, to everybody present's immense surprise, I was the first one to surrender and walk inside the classroom. Glancing at the board before taking a seat next to Agnes, I suppressed a groan at seeing the word _Amortentia _on the blackboard. My eyes widened and I whipped around to face Agnes.

"They want us to make a love potion?" I hissed, incredulously. Agnes winced.

"Um, just don't accept drinks from anybody from now on, ok?" she whispered, her voice so high it could have been mistaken for a dog whistle.

For a moment I didn't understand quite what she meant. I had been concerned about the complexity of the potion. Then I realised.

"Oh," I sighed, looking around. Sure enough, about half the class were already poring over their textbooks and sneaking furtive looks at members of the opposite gender, though Professor Jollieminda was just taking her place at the front of the classroom.

"Now, can anybody tell me what Amortentia is?" she said, loudly, her voice ricocheting of the stone walls. Lucy put up her hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley?" Jollieminda pointed at Lucy.

"Amortentiais the most potent love potion in the world," she said, breathlessly, her eyes shining.

"Good. I should have seen every hand in here raised, seeing as we looked at this potion last year, even though we did not attempt to brew it. However," she announced, her voice suddenly incredibly loud, "this year, I want you all to have at least made one cauldron full by the end of term. I shall guide you through, and once you have mastered the skills of paying close attention _to whatever I am saying,_" she stressed, "you should not find it too difficult to brew. Now," she waved her wand, and beneath _Amortentia_, in chalk the ingredients and instructions appeared on the blackboard, "ingredients out, and remember - do not rush this potion, take your time. _Slow and steady wins the race,_" she quoted.

"Shame I'm not a tortoise, then," I muttered, pulling the textbook out of my bag. I usually won the race, and won it fast. I groaned when I saw how long Amortentia had to stew. This time, it really did have to be taken slow. I drew out my mortar and began to crush my Moonstone. It had to be a fine powder, so it took me a decent amount of time to get that done. Just as I was about to begin adding my rose thorns, I felt Agnes tap my shoulder.

"Um, Lily? Would you _please _help me crush the Moonstone? It's _so _hard."

I looked over my shoulder at her. Agnes looked so...little. Helpless. Defenseless. She was like a child in some ways.

"All you need to do is press a pestle down on it. Amortentia isn't supposed to be exactly _easy _to make," I sighed. Agnes bit her lip.

"Well, I just got a manicure last night from Brooke." she explained.

"So that incapacitated you?"

"...What?"

Agnes' face looked so blank and confused. I realised she didn't know what the word _incapacitate _meant.

Agnes continued. "It's just, we have different qualities." _I have no idea where she's going with this._ "I'm better at hair and makeup advice, and all the stuff I'm going to need to get a job in Madame Malkins next year. You're better at getting boyfriends, getting _rid _of boyfriends, having snappy, harsh comebacks...and Potions," she said, smiling, clearly under the impression she had complimented me.

For a moment I just stared at her, not sure if I'd heard her correctly. I wasn't sure if she was complimenting me or not. Agnes sort of half smiled at me, clearly hoping that I'd crush her Moonstone. My instincts were telling me to tell exactly just where exactly she could stuff her Moonstone, when I remembered that I had a reputation to regain. Still, I silently retracted my previous thoughts about how she was helpless and defenseless.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it here," I sighed, taking her Moonstone from her pale fingers. I heard Agnes emit a soft sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" she squeaked, happily. "Hey, if you want I'll fix your hair and makeup later! You look like you need a _serious_ makeover."

I bit my tongue and crushed her Moonstone to dust. _And they say I'm the one who shouldn't be in Gryffindor._ By the time I had finished both our Moonstone powders, and put up with Agnes happily babbling about how she could improve my appearance later, it was the end of the lesson. I hastily shoved my books into my bag, and leapt to my feet.

"Hey, Lily," I heard someone call. I turned around, glad of an excuse not to have to listen to Agnes prattling about how I _should _do my hair, not how I _was _doing my hair. I saw Aaron was slinging a bag over his shoulder. "Coming to the Quidditch tryouts?"

I grinned. "Yeah, but only watching. Robert's trying out, and Aphelia, so I said I'd be there for them." Aaron paused suddenly, a strange expression on his face. "What?" I asked, smiling and waving at Agnes as she left the classroom.

"You mean Robert Edgecombe? In Ravenclaw?" he asked, evidently confused.

I laughed. "Well, yeah, who else?"

"Lily, he's in _Ravenclaw_."

"So? Can't I go to support my boyfriend trying out for his team?"

"Well, yeah, of course, I just didn't think it was possible...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, look. I know it's _unlikely _that we're going out, because apparently everyone thinks it's _so _rare for me to have a steady boyfriends, but..."

"Wait, what?" Aaron interrupted me, as the rest of the class filed out. "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about how it was possible Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had tryouts on the same day."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. I was more than a little embarrassed. I had just voiced my annoyance with my reputation in front of a guy I wasn't even strictly friends with anymore. _Oops._

"Go and check with Madame Lawson about field time, then, I just know that I'm going to the pitch at four to watch my boyfriend try out for Chaser," I said, shaking off my embarrassment with a flip of my hair. Aaron grimaced, still looking a bit concerned. "Well, see you round," I smiled, striding out of the classroom.

"Oh, Lily," I heard Aaron call. I turned to see him walking up to me, holding something in his hands. I raised my eyebrows at him, wishing that I had taken the time to apply a moisturiser after plucking them this morning.

"You forgot your rose thorns," he said, smiling at me slightly, handing me a jar of pointy objects. I laughed.

"Oh, thanks! Merlin, I'm such an airhead! See you!" I grinned, waving at Aaron as I walked away.

Looking at the jar of rose thorns, I remembered something. _Rose. _Sera would still be waiting for me in the Owlery to give her a letter to send back to Rose. In the safe knowledge that I had enough time to write a letter before going to someone's Quidditch trials, I began to make my way to the Owlery. I made the deliberate detour to Gryffindor common room to pass on Rose's message to Hugo about replying to her. After realising what I was saying, Hugo fumbled around in his schoolbag for a moment, then pulled out a crumpled sheet of parchment with a scrawled response on it for me to send on with Sera. I then headed straight up to the Owlery to write and send on my reply to Rose. By the time I got there, I could see people in blue robes assembling on the Quidditch Pitch. _So it is Ravenclaw tonight._ I leant against a wall and scribbled my reply to Rose.

_Rose,_

_I know that Harriet is my teacher, but that doesn't change the fact that she told me to tell you she said hey, when she is perfectly capable of picking up a quill and telling you herself. Great that you're having such an awesome time in Paris while I'm stuck at school transfiguring lizards into quills. I saw about the Death Eater thing, apparently only Mulciber, Goyle and Macnair left now. I passed on your message to Hugo, I'm sending his reply with this. Lorcan Scamander is in Ravenclaw, Lysander is in Gryffindor. Thought you might want to know._

_Say hi to Scorpius,_

_Lily_

_P.S Just wondering why you didn't tell me that everyone thinks I 'date around'. Why did nobody tell me? I had a right to know! Anyway, trying to fix that now, no thanks to you._

_P.P.S I'm dating Robert Edgecombe now since Kej and I broke up._

I then called Sera down from a perch where she'd been napping, tied the two letters to her leg, gave her an owl treat and sent her back to France, to Rose. By then, I really had to leave to get to the Quidditch pitch to go to the tryouts, so I hurried out of the Owlery and then rushed down in the general direction of the pitch.

The rain was pouring thick and fast as I headed down to the pitch. I was beginning to regret promising Robert I'd come. I brushed that thought aside, however, since he was my boyfriend. I had to come. Actually, I wanted to come - I really wanted to see who got field time, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Plus, watching tryouts was always fun. Last year when I'd watched them I'd made the mistake of telling Felicity all of the gossip I knew about each candidate. A few days later, I had been one of the most hated people in Hogwarts. It had all quietened down, however, when an equally nasty rumour made its way around the castle about _me _- everyone had realised that I hadn't spread all the gossip, only relayed it. There was another perpetrator - _no prizes guessing who. _But Felicity had apologised to me about that, saying it was because I had just started going out with Oliver, who she also liked. We'd cried and made up, and I'd broken up with Oliver; Felicity went out with him for about a month, then dumped him for Sean, who she was still going out with even now.

This time around, I was determined to talk behind anyone's back. I would go through this year, and finally be the golden girl everybody thought I ought to be. I heard someone call out my name. I turned in the direction of the caller, and saw Hugo and Aaron jogging up to me, looking incredibly cross.

"Let me guess, Ravenclaw got the pitch tonight?" I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Not even!" Hugo said loudly, scowling. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Slytherin suddenly booked the pitch at the last minute and sent everybody else away," Aaron rolled his eyes, then spat at the ground.

"They can't do that!" I gasped, the pitch of my voice rising very high. "That is not fair, two other teams had already booked!"

"I know!"

"I'm going to go over there and complain!"

"I have."

"And?"

"Nothing," Hugo sighed.

"What?" I sighed, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Madame Lawson gave them exclusive rights to the pitch, you know, because she was Slytherin when she was here," Aaron groaned.

"Referees are supposed to be fair," I sighed. Hugo was the first to reply.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Quidditch isn't fair."

"You know what they did?" Aaron asked. I shrugged.

"Graffitied the Quaffle?"

"No, the teachers, not the Slytherins," Hugo sighed.

"Oh, then no."

Aaron looked across at Hugo, then back at me.

"They scheduled every team that applied tonight, one after another. We're on last, after Slytherin _and _Ravenclaw, it's going to be pitch black!" Aaron then swore quite loudly, which made all the birds who had been roosting in the trees fly away in fright, thinking that a particularly foul-mouthed ghost had come their way.

I looked at them questioningly. "So what time is everyone on?"

"Slytherin are on now, for however long they want. Then Ravenclaw have an hour, then it's us," Hugo sighed. I bit my lip for a second, thinking about what I should do. After a moment's deliberation I walked up to the two boys and slung an arm around each of their necks.

"Well, let's go check out the competition and watch Slytherin. Nothing left to do at the castle," I smiled. I was a lot shorter than both of the boys - or as my mum called, _petite _- so it was quite a strain to have my arms around their necks. Thankfully, they grinned and quickly agreed, so the three of us set off towards the pitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Aphelia came running up to us the moment we arrived at the pitch.

"Did you hear?" she panted, out of breath. I grimaced in sympathy.

"Sadly, yeah. We're going to watch to tryouts, want to come?" Hugo offered. Aphelia shrugged. "Nothing else to do," she sighed, as she followed us up to the stands.

For the first half an hour, we were just chatting about nothing in particular. Slytherin were good, but when they slipped up, it was so exaggerated it looked as if they were making deliberate mistakes. David joined us after a while, followed by Lissy and Felicity. Felicity started heckling at one point, which Hugo eagerly joined in with. 'Go get a real broom', 'Haircuts are cheap, you can afford them', and 'How does that scrawny neck support that big head?' were by far the politest. I didn't say anything, though - I knew it would be our turn when we finally tried out.

At last, after an hour and forty-five minutes, Slytherin surrendered the pitch, after stretching their field time to the absolute limit. Ravenclaw came on, and you could tell how quickly they wanted to get this over and done with by the fact that they were airborne immediately. Some of the Seekers were _quite_ good, but nowhere near as good as Al had been, who had been not quite as good as James. James now played for the Tornados, something Dad, who had been an avid Quidditch player, and Mum, who had played for the Holyhead Harpies and was now the Quidditch Correspondent for the _Prophet_, were extremely proud of. Someone, I couldn't see who, let the ball slip through their fingers at one point, however they was so high up I doubted that the Captain, George Allan, could even see. Sure enough, they got on the team.

I watched as Robert tried out for Beater. It all went well until the last part of his tryout - instead of hitting the Bludger, he swung his bat around so hard that it smacked him in the face. And what's worse, the Bludger zoomed off and hit another Ravenclaw right were it would really hurt. _That can't have felt too good._ I watched as Allan told him that he couldn't be on the team. I winced in sympathy for him.

"Well, hello, Potter," I heard a familiar, snooty voice call, just while Allan was announcing the Ravenclaw team.

"Parkinson, I give you my greetings," I replied, in an equally snooty voice, mimicking her. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail - I noticed that the necklace from Kej was tucked under her shirt.

Sharon Parkinson smirked. "Seeker," she said pointing to herself. I smiled at her, and shook my head. I pointed at her.

"Bitch," I said, loudly.

Parkinson went red in the face. "Seeker," she said determinedly, jabbing herself in the chest. I shook my head again.

"Illiterate," I said, pointing at her again. This made Aaron and Hugo crack up, and that laugh made me realise that our little group's eyes were all on me and Sharon. Parkinson smirked. "Oh, Little Miss Lily Potter, we both know you couldn't get on a team unless someone Confunded the Captain. Or perhaps used your famous...alternative methods. You simply don't have the skills required to play Quidditch - only the skills to be a 'heinous cow,'" she sneered, quoting our last meeting.

"Actually, Parkinson, she does have the skills for Quidditch. Lily's trying out," Aaron said, loudly, standing up and walking to my side.

Sharon smirked. "Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really. I play Quidditch all the time at home. Did I tell you my brother plays for the Tornados?" I asked, smiling.

"Just because your brother is good, doesn't mean you are. For instance, both your brothers were excellent kissers, and I think I can safely say that you aren't, since Kej dumped you," Sharon smirked. I heard Hugo gasp.

I shrugged. "All I can say is, if my brothers have kissed you, I really hoped they didn't pick up your infection."

Parkinson stopped smiling. "What infection?"

"_Sharonisabitch-itis_," I said, smiling.

Parkinson scowled. Then she recovered herself. "Well, go on then. Try out for Quidditch. I _dare _you," she simpered, before stalking off, and calling over her shoulder, "Seeker!"

I quickly turned to Aaron. "I'm trying out for Chaser."

Aaron shrugged. "Sure. I'll do what I can."

I shook my head. "You have to get me on the team."

"Lil, I can't do that, I'm sorry," he muttered. Everyone else had resumed their conversations.

"Look, please?" I pleaded. Aaron shrugged.

"All I can do is be biased during your tryout. But I can't guarantee you a spot on the team, I really want to win the Championship, so I need the best players," he shrugged.

"...Thanks," I surrendered, patting his shoulder and walking back to my seat.

Then I realised. It was happening. I was actually trying out for Quidditch. _Dear Merlin, let this be a nightmare._

We had to walk down to get changed almost straight away after I'd signed up to tryout. I borrowed Aphelia's spare robes - that were really big for me - and before I knew it we were on the pitch. I sidled up to Aaron and muttered, "Go easy on me, ok?" He nodded once before calling everyone to attention. The moment he opened his mouth a lot of mixed shouting came from around the pitch. The Gryffindors were cheering, and the Slytherins were jeering. Loudly. Mostly about me. _Rudely about me._ I tried not to listen to Aaron talking about how he was going to try us out, as I was still partially convinced I was in the middle of some sort of bad dream. Then I realised Chasers were going first. _This is going to be humiliating. I haven't played a game of Quidditch in about five years. I am going to hate this. _

Mounted the broom. Started flying. Simple. I was already the right height, and the Quaffle was being tossed around. "I can do this," I muttered, getting a firm grip on the handle of my broom, and flying into the midst of hopeful players - I noticed one of them was Roxanne. For a minute or so I didn't really do much, just flying absently around trying to follow the path of the Quaffle. I was trying to ignore the jibes coming from Sharon's direction about how I resembled a pug, when suddenly a big red ball was dropped in my lap. It took Sharon a split second to respond.

"Oh, wittle baby Wiwy doesn't know what to do wif the bawl. Pwoor bwaby Wiwy," she yelled, in a fake lisp. I saw red. Redder than the Quaffle, redder than my overlarge robes. Suddenly, without any conscious thought on my part, I shot off down the other end of the pitch. I could hear a couple of people hurtling after me, but I was going too fast - I hadn't even known a school broom could go so fast! When I reached the goals, I imagined the Quaffle was Sharon's head, and I hit it as hard as I could, making it soar through the goal.

I let out a little shriek. "I did it!" I squealed, momentarily thrilled. Then I realised I would have to score a lot more to be on the team.

Suddenly, Quidditch didn't seem so hard. Pass, catch, shoot. Pass, catch, shoot. I was nowhere near as natural as Rose was, but then again Rose always was the perfect girl - with the slight downside of currently dating a Malfoy. But Scorpius was nice, even though I had been raised to hate his surname.

After about an hour, Aaron called us down. My heart was pounding - not necessarily because I wanted to be on the team, but because I needed to show Parkinson I _could _be on the team. Aaron had had us all trying out at once, so he could see how prospective members of the team could fly as a whole. It had been crowded - with far to many Beaters trying to hit the Bludgers - but overall it meant that we didn't have to play for too long in the pitch black.

"Great, you all flied really, really well. I mean it, there isn't a person here who I wouldn't be happy for them to be on the team," Aaron began. There was bit of mumbling at this - nobody particularly wanted Jack Kipplet on the team. He'd been shooting Bludgers at me all evening. "But, there are only seven players I can have," Aaron continued, ignoring the mumbling.

"Potter, have you been sent home yet?" Sharon called.

"So I would like to welcome back to the team, Lucy Tomlinson as our Seeker," Aaron cleared his throat and raised his voice over the jeering of the Slytherins. Lucy beamed at everyone as they applauded her.

"Been told you're not good enough for a school sports team yet?"

"Like you're not good for anything?"

"And Aphelia Clarke as a Beater," Aaron said, even louder. The applause couldn't drown out Laticia Lypicious calling out, "The only thing the _precious _Potter is good for is snogging other people's boyfriends!"

I watched as Hugo hexed her in the stands. It was fun, watching Laticia's white-blonde hair turn a vivid bogey-green.

"And also Hepiliya Jones as a Chaser!" Aaron bellowed, over Caroline Zabini crying, "Can't even fight you're own battles, Miss Potter? Got your cousin to fight them for you?"

"She doesn't need to ask! Some people are nice _without being paid_!" Hugo yelled, sending something flying at Caroline - I think it was his shoe. _Good on him._

"Our new Keeper is Thomas Hallenby!" Aaron shouted, clapping Thomas on the back, "And our new Chasers are Lily Potter and Scarlett Marks!"

I squealed, running over to Aaron and giving him a brief 'man-hug', even though I wasn't a man. _I'm on the team! _"Thank you so, so much!" I breathed, looking Aaron right in the eye. He grinned briefly, then I went to stand next to Aphelia while he addressed the team. I leaned back against the stands, then leapt back with a quiet squeal - I had just leant against a spider!

"Can everyone meet me here at four one week from now? Great," he said, without waiting for a response. "Our first match is against Slytherin, so we'll talk tactics later. And, yeah, that's it, so you can all go now if you want," Aaron said, shrugging.

"Guess he's not one for big speeches, is he?" I muttered to Aphelia, as we turned to walk back up to the castle.

"Hm. Can I go and punch Sharon now?" she asked, totally serious.

"Lia!"

"Please? Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Maybe," I conceded.

"Hey!" someone called out. I hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

"Roxanne?" I asked in disbelief, unnerved that she was talking to me. Unlike the rest of the Weasleys, Roxanne and Fred both had dark hair, instead of red, and had inherited their mother's colouring. This, and the fact that Roxanne had avoided me and Rose - but nobody else in our families - made it practically impossible for people to tell that the two of us were related.

Roxanne stormed up to me, carrying her broomstick so tightly in one hand I thought it might break.

"You got me off the team!" she cried, her eyes blazing.

"What?" I asked, sharply.

"Because of Rose I couldn't get onto the team for _five years _since she was in the spot that could have been mine! I get onto the team last year, for _one year,_ and now you come along and kick me off?" she screamed, tears of fury in her eyes.

"Leave Lily alone, Roxanne. It's not her fault. You should have heard what Sharon was saying to her. She basically had to try out, she wasn't expecting to actually get on the team!" Aphelia sighed.

The pent up tears in Roxanne's eyes suddenly spilled down her face.

"You think people don't say things like that to me too? Since when has Parkinson given any of us a day's peace? All I w-wanted w-w-was to g-get on the t-team, and n-now I'm off it after only one y-y-year!" she choked out, covering her face with her hands. I had never seen Roxanne like this. She had always struck me as the tough one. She had never cried when she tripped over a gnome or two at our grandparent's house, like Molly and Lucy had. She had always seemed to laugh in the face of fear. Even Aphelia seemed startled by this turn of events.

"Um, ok, let's sit you down somewhere," she muttered, guiding Roxanne over to a patch of grass in an alcove of the great castle. She sat Roxanne down on the grass, then gestured for me to sit down too.

"Ew," I muttered, looking at the wet grass - it was _so _going to stain Aphelia's spare robes. I sat down anyway, though, as I knew I had to make peace with Roxanne somehow. _Thankfully Aphelia doesn't care about grass stain._

"Look, what's this really about?" Aphelia asked, the moment she sat down too. Roxanne looked up, her dark eyes still full of tears.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"Come on, even _I _don't get this worked up about Quidditch, and you know how I can get from last year," Aphelia said, folding her arms. Roxanne sniffed.

"I just - I just really, _really _wanted to be on the team!" she persisted.

"Yeah, I'm not saying that's not true, but there's something else, isn't there?" Aphelia said, softly. Roxanne looked first at Aphelia, then at me.

"Ok, fine," she mumbled. "It's just...I just kind of feel like I'm forgotten, and Lucy does too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I dunno," Roxanne shrugged. "But my parents were there, too. They fought You-Know-Who, they fought his army, I'm also related to _The_ _Boy Who Lived - _obviously not as directly as you," she gestured at me, "but just as much as Rose or Hugo! But I'm just left out of the whole...the whole _new generation _thing," she sniffed.

I didn't really want to say that this was because she wasn't the kid of one of the _Golden Trio_. _Damn, I have got to stop calling Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione that! _

"Roxy, I don't think you're forgotten," I lied. She totally was. "The only reason people seem to...well, _look by _you, is because you don't even talk to me or Rose! I mean, what is you're problem with us, Roxy?" I asked.

Roxanne stiffened. "Ask Rose."

"But I'm asking _you_."

"And I'm not giving you an answer. Ask Rose," she repeated.

"Again, I'm asking you. Why should I have to ask Rose?"

Roxanne shot me a look of disgust.

"Urgh, see, that is the thing with you! You can't let a subject drop! I should never have talked to you!" she spat, standing up faster than I thought possible.

"Roxanne!" Apehlia cried out, standing up too. I stood up as well then, as it's awkward being the only one sitting down.

"Just tell me! I'm going to find out from Rose anyway," I rolled my eyes. Roxanne tossed her head.

"Well, if you're going to go and find out from _precious _Rose, why don't I leave?" she hissed.

"No!" Aphelia cried, before I could.

"Look, I'm sorry about the Quidditch thing, I am. But the other stuff? I mean, there's not a lot I can do about that. I didn't do that. Can you guys at least talk to me?" I shrugged. Roxanne paused.

"You could have included me in that thing in our fifth-year," she muttered.

"Rose was there."

"I know."

"Well," Aphelia said, " would you have believed she was telling the truth if she'd told you?"

Roxanne flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Probably not," she agreed.

"So we're all settled?" I asked. Aphelia and Roxanne shot me twin looks of exasperation.

No, we're not all settled.

"What about Quidditch?" Aphelia asked. Roxanne looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"What? Oh, I can't do anything about the team," I told her, "but I bet Hugo would play Two-A-Side with us at weekends."

Roxanne shrugged. "That's the best I can ask for, without telling you to resign, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. See you, Lily," she said, smiling weakly at me, before heading back the way we'd come.

"Tell me what happened with you and Rose?" I called after her.

"Nope!" she called back.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aphelia said loudly. Roxanne turned back.

"Back down to the pitch, to see if I can get any more practise," she replied, grinning, before turning to walk off again.

"Bye?" I rolled my eyes. "She didn't even say bye!"

"Who cares? At least she said something," Aphelia pointed out. "Back to the common room?"

"Yeah." I agreed, grabbing Aphelia's arm and dragging her back into the castle.

"We'll be ok now, won't we?" I asked, as we were walking up Gryffindor Tower. It took Aphelia a second to know who I was talking about.

"Yeah. I don't think she was really mad about Quidditch, you know. It was everything else," Aphelia muttered, as we passed some first years.

"Hey, Lily!" one of them called out.

"Hey, Ly," I replied, looking at them properly. Charlie Duntrot was also there, as well as that girl Sophie Abbell with the really black hair. Sophie beamed at me, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder. She was carrying a vast quantity of books. "Hey, Charlie. And you're Sophie, right?" I asked. She nodded, her hair bouncing up and down like mad.

"How's Hogwarts?" Aphelia asked.

"Fine," Charlie replied. "But Jollieminda has it in for me."

"That's not true, Charlie!" Sophie sighed. "She just thinks you weren't paying attention when she was talking about the syllabus!"

"No, she hates him," Lysander agreed. Charlie grimaced.

"It's can't be that bad," Aphelia said. "Jollieminda's...fine. She's nice!"

_That's pushing it._

"Well, I thought she was really interesting," Sophie shrugged.

"You think everyone's really interesting," Ly pointed out.

"Have you had Hippelby yet?" I asked.

"The Transfiguration teacher?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say if you're going to prank any teacher, prank Hippelby," I told them. Aphelia laughed.

"Yeah! Remember the time Hugo turned his hair bright yellow?" Aphelia said.

"Rose told me she turned his hat into an owl once," Lysander mentioned. My eye's widened, as she'd never mentioned that to me.

"I would have loved to see that!" Aphelia grinned.

"Come on you two, we'd better get down to the library before we have to go to bed," Sophie said, slinging her arms around the other two boy's backs. "Bye, nice meeting you!" she called after us.

"See you round," Lysander called. I waved casually, then walked back up to the common room.

There were some first years sitting in the chairs by the fire, so Aphelia showed them her Beater's bat. The chairs were free mere seconds later.

"So," Aphelia said, sinking down into a chair. "How are we going to get revenge on Parkinson?"

I tilted my head to one side. "I say you show her your bat."

"Really?"

"No, idiot."

"Damn."

I laughed at that, but then she was serious again. "So really, how do we get back at her?"

"Hm...I'll use Kej against her. I'm working on it," I yawned.

"Isn't that a bit mean? To use the fact that you used to go out with him against her?" Aphelia wondered.

I laughed. "Um, no. That is exactly what she would do, no, _does _to me. Fight fire with fire and all that."

"Hey, Lily," I heard someone say. I saw Dave and Kurt, two guys in my year, standing behind me. They had both extended their arms, holding out water bottles. I'd dated Dave _very _briefly back in fifth year, then sworn never to forgive him after he drove Hugo to fight giant vicious spiders. "Fancy a Gillywater?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," I shrugged, but Aphelia leaned over, saying, "Pass it, I'm parched!"

Dave snatched his bottle away from her. "No! I mean..." he stammered.

"Give her the Gillywater. Or is it specially for me?" I smiled, teasing. Neither of them replied, only exchanged oddly furtive looks with each other. "So it is for me. How touching. But no, I'm not thirsty, but thanks anyway!" I shrugged, turning back to the fire and pulling my Charms book out of my bag to read the assigned chapters. Suddenly I felt a sharp jab on my shoulder. I turned, and got a face full of water. Aphelia shrieked a little bit, and Dave cried, "Dude!", as Kurt had just chucked his entire water bottle on my face.

"Lily!" came a desperate whisper. I looked, and realised Lissy had just quietly slipped into the little scene. "Don't drink it!" she said, as if it were urgent.

"Why?" Aphelia asked, who's mouth was still slightly open in shock.

"It's Amortentia spiked," Lissy murmured, fishing around in her pocket for something.

"Mmm!" I mumbled indignantly, glaring at Dave and Kurt.

"How d'you know?" Aphelia asked.

"Heard them earlier," Lissy replied.

"Thanks, Lissy!" Kurt mumbled, looking angry and foolish simultaneously. Lissy handed me a handkerchief, saying, "Get it off, don't swallow any."

"Yeah, or you'll end up in love with one of these morons," Aphelia muttered darkly. It was hard not to laugh at that, but instead I wiped my face completely dry of the spiked water.

"You idiots!" I screamed, as soon I was certain there was no Amortentia left on face. "First off, that is immoral! And two, in case you didn't notice, I have a boyfriend!" I cried, glaring at them.

Dave made a face. "Yeah, but we figured you were a girl who might like a bit extra," he chuckled. I met his chuckle with stony silence.

"Merlin! You think I would date you -" and then I called them things that if I were half decent I wouldn't have dreamed of.

"Lily," Kurt said - and I hated how he seemed to think we were still on first name terms - "come on. Be serious, you're Lily Potter! You date a lot of guys at the same time!"

"For your information, she has never two-timed anyone!" Aphelia cried. Aphelia's a good liar. She made even _that _sound convincing.

"She really nice," Lissy chimed in, nodding, her curly blonde hair bouncing.

Then Kurt told me to go and do something obscene to myself, including going away and Devil's Snare. I snarled, "Bite me," and he said, "With pleasure," to which I slapped him. As did Aphelia, and Lissy, and then a bunch of first-years came up to him and hit him too.

I had to admit this was very funny, watching a group of midgets hitting Kurt. I asked them if they'd mind hitting Dave too, and then left him in the middle of a swarm of violent eleven-year-olds.

"Why does everyone think I'm _that girl_?" I cried, exasperated, the moment Aphelia, Lissy and I got up to the dormitory.

"I don't know," Lissy shrugged, biting her lip, and moving to sit on her bed. "Congratulations about Quidditch," she added.

It really seemed like ages ago that I had been picked for the team, what with Roxanne, Lysander-Charlie-Sophie, and the two morons currently being attacked by a hoard of hyper pre-teens.

"It's great! Now we're both on the team!" Aphelia grinned. "But I never pictured Scarlett as being a Quidditch player," she added, frowning slightly.

Scarlett was one of Lucy's friends. She always wore thick, square glasses and had her hair tied up, not to mention wearing her skirt at the actual regulation length. _Seriously, barely anybody takes that rule seriously._

"I know!" I agreed, grimacing, thinking about how much Roxanne deserved to be on the team. "Still, she was alright at playing."

"Worse than Roxanne," Lissy murmured, rummaging under her bed for a pair of woolly socks.

"No," Aphelia agreed. "But good enough to help us win the Championship. We didn't win last year, remember," she pointed out.

"Merlin, that was humiliating even for _me_, and I was just watching!" I laughed.

"Way to comfort me Lily," Aphelia rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrows, making a mental note to buy more moisturiser for them.

"You deny it?" I asked, smirking.

"Duh, of course not. We got our asses kicked," Aphelia conceded.

"First bottom of the table in Merlin knows how many years," I added.

"Move on please," Lissy murmured, pulling on her socks.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, guys, you going?" Aphelia said, taking Lissy's advice and changing the topic.

"With Robert," I told her. "He asked me last night after we went for a walk."

Aphelia smirked. "Taking moonlit walk, now, are we?" she teased.

"No, he left his coursework at Care of Magical Creature, so I went with him to get it."

"'Tis très romantic," Lissy giggled. Aphelia laughed too.

"So seriously, have you guys even been out yet?" she asked.

"Not properly. Robert doesn't want to use a secret passageway to get into Hogsmeade, no matter what I do - _say_! What I say," I corrected myself, after seeing Aphelia laugh her arse off.

"What you _do_?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"You do what?" Lissy giggled.

"Stuff," I said, shrugging, once again priding myself on the fact that I could completely control when I blushed. They continued to pester me until we finally went to bed, hours later.

_Too bad they don't know that'what I do' is practice non-stop Quidditch with him, and his Charms homework._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Lily...Lily!" someone called my name.

"Go away," I mumbled, swatting the air with my hand.

"Lily, you're going to miss breakfast," Aphelia said, shaking me. I tried to slap her hand away.

"Wakey, wakey!" she laughed. I tried to kick her off the bed. My feet made impact with something else that wasn't Aphelia.

"Woah! Watch it!" someone else cried. "I _just _did my hair!"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Morning, Felicity," I yawned, sliding my feet out of the bed.

Felicity tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Morning," she said, stiffly, before prancing over to her bed and checking her reflection in her mirror. She added another sweep of eyeliner.

I changed quickly, managing to put my skirt on backwards first time around. After a moment rectifying this, I said to Aphelia, "We're going," and grabbed her arm and directed her out of the dorm.

"Hey, Lily!" Felicity called after us. I turned on the spot, my hair hitting Aphelia in the face.

"What?" I asked.

Felicity took a couple of steps down the stairs. "Seriously, put on more make-up. You look like the Giant Squid," she said, sincerely.

I pursed my lips, and then tossed some hair over my shoulder. "The thing is, Felicity, you look like a Blast-Ended Skwret even with make-up on. Don't deny it," I smiled at her, before running down the stairs to the common room. Lissy was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading a letter.

"Hey," I grinned, pulling her up from the chair. "Breakfast time."

Lissy hurriedly stashed the letter away in her bag. "Ok, hold on," she murmured, smiling slightly. I glanced at the folded piece of parchment.

"Who's the letter from?" I smirked.

She shrugged, still smiling to herself. "Just my cousin."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Lissy shrugged again. "He's coming over. Meeting in Hogsmeade."

After a moment's pause, Aphelia said, "Whatever, I'm starved. Let's grab some food."

The moment we stepped outside the portrait hole, everything went dark. I gasped slightly, but Aphelia and Lissy were giggling, so it was nothing dangerous or exciting.

"See you later, Lily,"Aphelia giggled, and I heard them walking away. Suddenly I felt someone kissing me, and when they took their hands away from my eyes I saw it was Robert. After another moment I pulled away. We walked down to breakfast together. I was really glad that Robert was easy to talk to, not like other guys I gone out with in the past. There had been times, for instance, with Andrew McLaggen, where he had just never shut up about his dad's connections at the Ministry. Or Matthew, who had never been able to support a conversation. Robert was just easy to talk to. I could talk to him like I would chat to Hugo - easily. Sure, he didn't talk about the _most _interesting subjects, but he was cute and sweet, and would be easy to use in my plan for redemption. We were chatting about Quidditch, and I was assuring him that he'd been great until that fatal swing of his bat, when he suddenly changed the subject.

"Hey, did you hear Roxanne didn't turn up in her dorm last night?" he said, casually. My eyes widened.

"She didn't?" I asked. Robert shook his head.

"Nope, apparently nobody saw her after the Quidditch trials."

"I did," I said. Robert looked confused.

"Why, I thought you two hated each other?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's still my cousin. I mean, we used to hate each other. I think everything's ok now," I murmured. Robert's arm shifted around my shoulders.

"Roxanne is your cousin?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Why, is that so shocking?" I pouted, speaking in low voice. I felt Robert shrug.

"No, it's just you don't look at all alike, and...well, I guess you're just not as close to her as Hugo," he said, the surprise wearing out of his voice.

"She looks like her mum," I said, simply. "But seriously, her last name is Weasley, didn't you make the connection?" I asked. Robert frowned.

"I always thought it was Bisley," he muttered. It took everything I had not laugh at this. Then I remembered how Roxanne had come into the conversation.

"She's alright, isn't she?" I asked, concerned. Robert laughed.

"Alright? Lily, she probably just met some guy after the tryouts and stayed out with him," he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you implying..." I trailed off, as Robert had shot me a look that showed exactly what he was implying.

I laughed. "Please, Roxanne is _not _that kind of girl!" In my head, I added, _I hope she's ok._

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Robert went over to sit at the Ravenclaw table. I told Aphelia about Roxanne as soon as I sat down. She shrugged.

"I agree with Robert. She's probably fine, Lily," Aphelia shrugged. I looked to Lissy, who nodded, her mouth full of strawberries that had stained her lips a pale red.

Robert and I walked to Transfiguration together, and although I maintained a casual outwardly appearance, I was beginning to feel a bit nervous. I hadn't seen Roxanne at breakfast, so I was hoping she would turn up to Transfiguration. However, my feel of worry rose like bile in my throat when I saw her empty chair in the classroom. I finally managed to transfigure my quill into a completely normal lizard, however then Hippelby had me straightaway turning a lyre into a warthog. This was much harder, as it was hard to make the strings vanish, and if you tapped different places on the tusks it sounded like a musical instrument. In Charms, Professor Fizzit taught us about _Epoximise_, a charm that makes two objects stick together - for homework we had to practise it and bring what we managed to do to the lesson. Professor Longbottom had us studying the properties of the plant we did yesterday, which we were then reminded it was called _Anginus Alis, _a carnivorous plant that you couldn't let touch any of your skin, or else it would throttle you to death. Professor Longbottom also asked me if I'd mind telling my parents that he and his wife would love to have them over for dinner one night. _Sufficiently awkward..._In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dralicke issued us a foot-long essay on the usage of _Cave Inimicum._ Potions was tedious, as once again Agnes wanted me to help her with her _Amortentia_. This time I had to say no, and she retracted her offer of a makeover. _No complaints there._ I got mine to approximately the halfway mark, a feat I was immensely proud of - it was an incredibly complex potion.

But Roxanne still wasn't there. By this time, most people had noticed her absence. People who, unlike Robert, knew I was her cousin were coming up to me and asking her where she was. I could only honestly tell them that I had no idea. Scarlett Marks told me she wasn't in their dormitory, and she'd checked the Hospital Wing - no sign. By dinner, people were starting to worry. The hall was abuzz with gossip alluding to her possible whereabouts. Professor MacPhersonis even had to stand up at the front of the Great Hall and tell everybody not to panic, Roxanne was going to be fine - although I did notice that she muttered something to Professor Jollieminda when she sat back down about notifying Roxanne's parents is she didn't turn up soon.

"Where is she?" Lissy whispered to me. I shrugged.

"No idea," I replied, spooning tapioca pudding into my mouth. Hiding concern was one of the things I was best at.

"Aren't you worried?" Lissy persisted.

"I guess," I replied, "but Roxanne's a big girl now, she can take her of herself."

Lissy looked shocked. "But...Lily Potter!" she spoke in a tone I hadn't heard her use before. "She's your cousin!"

"I know that," I said, shrugging.

"She's in danger!" Lissy whispered dramatically.

"We don't have any proof of that," I pointed out. Lissy opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She didn't like arguments, as she said they didn't get people anywhere. She preferred to accept that different people had different opinions. She sighed slightly, then smiled instead.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Done," I replied, walking out of the hall, Lissy following me.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I heard Aphelia call out. As she approached, I saw she was accompanied by Brooke, Agnes and Felicity. Agnes appeared to have told the other two about I wouldn't help her in potions, so they were being a bit frosty with me. Nevertheless, we walked out of the hall together like nothing was wrong.

The moment we walked into the Entrance Hall, I noticed Scarlett and Lucy standing by the doors, talking fervently to a bedraggled girl, who's robes were torn, with twigs and leaves sticking out of her tangled, knotty hair. I recognised the face, though, even if other aspects of her appearance had changed. I knew the face. I'd been searching for that face all say

"Roxanne!" I cried, running over to her. "Where were you?" I asked, when I got to her, panting.

She looked over from Scarlett at me, and her expression changed from one of weariness to one of hatred. "Like you care," she hissed, her eyes blazing.

"What?" I sighed, confused. "I thought we were fine now!"

Roxanne screwed up her face in disbelief. "Fine? We can't be fine! I was on the team for _one year, _then you just come along and take the only thing I had going for me away from me!" she hissed.

"Aren't you ok with that thing about the Quidditch team now? I said I was sorry!" I sighed, thinking back to our conversation last night.

"You know what? Save your fake sorry for someone who gives a damn," she spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Roxy, we talked about this last night, remember? You said you were ok with it," I sighed, frustrated. Roxanne's glare faltered.

"We didn't talk last night," she said.

"Yeah, you did," Aphelia had come up behind me and I hadn't noticed. "The three of us sat down and talked about it, you said you forgave her."

Roxanne frowned. "Now I know you're lying. I could never forgive her."

"But you did!" I exclaimed.

"But I didn't!" she replied, mimicking my voice.

"How can you not remember?" I cried.

"Try because it didn't happen, and you're just making up excuses, _as usual_! All that happened was you got picked for the team and not me!" she yelled, a red tinge in her eyes. I huffed, and stalked away, furious with her for not acknowledging that I was sorry. I heard Aphelia say, "I know you won't tell Lily, but can you tell me where you were?"

I waited just around the corner for Aphelia to pass by. When she did, I pounced.

"Did you see that? I said I was _sorry_!" I hissed. Aphelia, although a little startled, shook her head. She looked over her shoulder, checking nobody was there, then beckoned me to follow her into a corner.

"Look, I don't think Roxanne is...well, I don't think she's in her right mind," Aphelia frowned.

"Well, she seemed perfectly able to contradict me, as usual, so she seemed pretty normal to me!" I hissed. Aphelia glared at me.

"Hey! Don't take out your anger on me!" she said in a strong voice. I rolled my eyes. "I mean,"Aphelia continued, "for one thing, she has no recollection whatsoever of our conversation last night, and also, she says she was practising Quidditch until late last night, and then wandered into the Forbidden Forest and got lost. That seems kind of impossible to me, as Professor Matthews took our Care of Magical Creatures class into the forest, and there was no sign of her! I mean, she would have heard the lesson and been able to find us, wouldn't she?"Aphelia whispered, as a gaggle of fourth-years passed by. I bit my lip. "Maybe she went deaf," I said sarcastically, not sure what else to say.

"I don't know, but her story is pretty unbelievable. I asked her how she spent twenty-three hours in that forest without managing to find her way out, and she says she fell and hurt her ankle, but come on, you saw her, she'd only just gotten back, and her ankle was fine!" she said.

I thought about this. It was true that Roxanne hadn't seemed to be in any pain, and by the state of her robes and hair she had literally just gotten back.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Either she's lying, or she mad. I think something else happened in there she's either not telling us or unable to tell us."

"She's not mad."

"And she didn't look like she was lying!" Aphelia said, snappily. I sighed.

"What do you want to do about it then?" I asked her. Aphelia looked surprised.

"Do? There's nothing we can do. If she can't tell us, she can't tell us. If she won't tell us, she won't tell us. I'm just saying maybe lay off her a little bit," Aphelia shrugged. I opened my mouth in disbelief.

"Why should I? She sure as hell didn't lay off me!" I cried, throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"But she did last night!" Aphelia sighed. "Whatever reason she has for not acknowledging our conversation last night, the fact is that she did forgive you!"

"She's obviously changed her mind!"

"She might not be _in _her right mind!"

We stood in silence for a few moments, mine stony, Aphelia's pensive. Whatever kind of silence, it was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Look, I know you're talking about trying to get rid of your 'bad reputation'," Aphelia said, after a long while, "I'm just saying that if you want to do that, maybe exercising _sympathy _and _forgiveness _might be better than _anger _and _holding grudges,_" she said softly.

I couldn't deny that. I did need to be nicer to people if I wanted them to not spread rumours about me.

"Fine," I sighed. Aphelia grinned. Then I had a thought. "Does this apply to Sharon?" I asked her.

"Merlin no," Aphelia said, without hesitation.

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go up to the common room," I said, grabbing her arm.

We spent the rest of the evening doing the essay Dralicke had set us - Aphelia and I began using Spell-Checking Quills after about five minutes, to save time. When we both thought we were finished, we checked each other's essays.

"You've written your name as _Lilz Pootir_," she said almost immediately. I frowned at hers.

"Yeah, yours says _Ahelpix Clookye_," I muttered.

"And it was about _Cave Inimicum, _not _Karwee Inymidget_," she added.

"Give me that!" I squealed, snatching my essay back from her. I groaned.

"Crap! How old are these quills?" I cried, scanning my parchment for any word that wasn't misspelt.

"From third year," I heard Lissy giggle quietly. I looked up to see that she was just sitting down next to us. "You used them," she added, trying to keep a straight face.

Aphelia groaned. "Now we have to write the whole thing out again!" she moved as if to tear up her essay. Lissy put out a hand to stop her, then gestured for Aphelia to pass the essay.

"_Tergo_," she muttered, clearing the parchment of the spelling mistakes, then doing the same to mine. She fished around in her bag for a second, then pulled out three different quills.

"Use these instead," she said, passing us a quill each. I looked at it. It was long, curly and bright red in colour, with an indigo nib.

"What kind of quill is this?" I asked.

"They're Smart-Answer," Lissy murmured, beginning work on her own essay. Aphelia paused, then wrote down a brief phrase on a spare bit of parchment. She let out a laugh.

"I wrote, _My name is Aphelia. Call me Lia_, and it now says, _I was named Aphelia by my parents, however I prefer my friends and peers to address me as Lia._" She looked up at Lissy. "I'm never giving you this back, you know," she said, grinning.

Lissy smiled. "You keep it," she muttered, biting her lip slightly in concentration. I tried mine out. I wrote down;

_My name is Lily Potter. My dad is Harry Potter, and my mother is Ginny Potter. I have two older brothers._

The parchment read;

_My given name is Lily Potter. I was born to Harry Potter and Ginevra Potter. I have two male siblings, who are both possessed of more years than I._

I grinned. "I love this thing!"

Lissy paused to smile back at me. "It's yours then."

"You sure?" I asked. Lissy nodded, then returned to her work on the _Cave Inimicum _essay.

What with the Smart-Answer Quills, we finished the essays in just under thirty minutes. I gave us just enough time to practise the _Epoximise _for Fizzit. Aphelia managed to get a stringy, glue-like substance in between an Every-Flavour Bean and a Sugar Quill. Lissy successfully managed to get two sticks stuck together, and was extremely pleased when even Hugo couldn't pull them apart.

I aimed mine for a mirror and a comb. Aphelia stood next to me to watch. "_Epoximise_!" I cried, my jinx hitting the mirror right in the centre. The jinx rebounded in the mirror, shot right off the glass, and a jet of silvery light shot right back at my arm. I felt Aphelia's wrist touch my elbow. I looked at the comb - it wasn't stuck to the mirror. "Damn," I muttered, moving to shuffle them closer together. Aphelia still hadn't moved her wrist.

"Um, Lia?" I said, trying to get further away from her. "Mind moving your arm?"

I felt a peculiar tugging sensation around my elbow. "I...can't," she muttered. I looked up to see her eyebrows furrowed in either confusion, concentration or both. "What do you mean, _can't_?" I straightened up, and tried to tug my elbow away form her. "Ow!" I cried, when I felt as if my elbow were attached by some of my Grandpa's _superglue._

I saw Lissy out of the corner of my eye, with a strange expression on her face. Like she was torn between shrieking or laughing. I felt my eyes bulge. I looked at my arm and Aphelia's, still attached. "Oh, crap!" I cried, trying to move my arm away again.

"Ouch!" Aphelia screamed before I could. "Don't! That seriously hurts!"

Then Lissy couldn't control herself any longer, and burst into fits of very Lissy-ish giggles.

"This is _not _funny!" I cried, which only made her laugh harder.

"You...y-you..._Epoximised..._y-yours-self!" she choked out before completely collapsing on the floor. By this time, everyone in the common room had heard Lissy's giggles, and looked up to see what she was talking about. Everyone started laughing at us. Even Aphelia let out a few nervous giggles. I saw Hugo walk up to us, who was probably laughing the loudest.

"Want some help?" he chuckled, reaching for his wand.

"What did you have in mind?" Aphelia asked, keeping her arm very still so as not to cause any more pain.

"_Sectumsempra_," Hugo said.

"No way!" I cried, reaching out with my free hand to prevent Hugo from casting that spell on us.

"Oh my Merlin, that is _hilarious_!" I heard someone say. I let out an inward sigh. I looked over Hugo's head to see Felicity and Brooke walking through the common room door. Felicity was shaking her annoying mahogany head in disbelief, and Brooke was actually _crying _with laughter.

"How the -" insert swear here, _thank you Felicity_, "did you manage to do that?" she asked.

Aphelia grunted. "She tried to _Epoximise _a mirror." This only added fire to Lissy's loud giggles.

Brooke tried to smile sympathetically. "If you want I'll lend you a thick scarf of mine to cover it," she offered.

I grimaced. "Thanks," I said. Brooked indicated with her finger for us to follow her away from the laughter of our fellow Gryffindors. _Whatever happened to chivalry?_

Aphelia and I, Lissy and Felicity followed Brooke up into their dormitory, where Agnes was sitting on her bed, waiting.

"Finally!" she squeaked. "What took you so...what'd you guys to your arms?"

"They got _Epoximise-_ed," Lissy giggled, pointing at our joined arms. Agnes fell about laughing.

"Ooh! That is the best thing I have heard _all day_!" she squealed, as Brooke threw us a scarf to wrap around the arms. Then she sat down on her bed, and Felicity went to sit behind Agnes.

"Want to have a sleep-over, Aphie, Lissy and Lily, Felicity?" Brooke asked, pulling on a pink jumper with the words _Rich Bitch _printed on it. Agnes bounced up and down and squealed slightly.

"I could give you makeovers!" she squeaked.

"I'd love to," Lissy smiled at everyone.

"Sure. Just don't call me _Aphie_," Aphelia shrugged. After that I couldn't have left even if I wanted to. _Literally._

Three and a half hours later - after Felicity had told Roxanne, Scarlett, Lucy and some other girl I'd barely ever spoken to that they'd be in our dormitory for the night, to which I had received some scowls - my fingernails and toenails were such a deep red it looked as if someone had literally sliced at my flesh, my skin was covered with so much pale foundation I seemed to be glowing, and my eyes looked incredibly dark due to the amount of eyeliner Agnes had used on me. Lissy was sporting a pink and white look that I could tell she was itching to get off her face - I made a note to remember to pass her some make-up wipes in the night - and Aphelia had very red lips and bronzed skin. Brooke and Felicity had practically the exact same make-up on, except it suited Felicity a lot more than Brooke - on Brooke the dark lips and eyes made her look washed out, on Felicity however, she looked, well..._mysterious. _Agnes had a very natural look on her face, so she looked pretty normal.

When I looked at my reflection in Brooke's mirror, I looked more like myself than I had in ages. I was used to looking this way much more than my latest _natural_ look. honestly, I thought I looked better than I had in ages. I loved looking like this. It made me feel _naked _in a way, wearing no make-up. Not because I felt the need to hide behind layers of slap. Because it was just who I was. Some people like to look natural. I like to look hot. Sexy too, if I can pull it off. That was a way in which Rose and I were completely different. I sighed at the thought that if I wanted to rehabilitate my image, I would have to go around looking a way I despised for a long time yet.

By the time we got into bed, around midnight - the _witching _hour, ironically enough - Lissy was so tired that she fell asleep immediately. Aphelia and I had to have neighbouring beds, with our arms stretched out in the middle of our two beds, Brooke's scarf wrapped around them.

_At least_ _I'll have an example of _Epoximise _to show Professor Fizzit._

Aphelia and I hurried to Charms to next morning, struggling through the crowds of students who were surprised to find that they couldn't pass between us. We arrived outside the Charms classroom ten minutes early and breathless, Brooke's scarf still wrapped around our 'd deliberated over using a Severing Charm, but it was much safer to have Professor Fizzit help us rather than Lissy, who burst into fits of giggles every time she looked at us. She'd headed up to the Owlery while we were dashing to Charms, eager to send a letter to someone. I was still waiting for Rose's reply, but to be fair she was in France right now, so it would take longer for letters to get through.

I felt Aphelia tug at my arm. "What?" I hissed.

"He's here," she said, trying to walk forwards, my arm being dragged in her wake. I saw Fizzit had just opened the classroom door, and before I could stop her, Aphelia had run over to him. "Ouch! Merlin, Lia!" I cried. My arm was throbbing like mad.

Fizzit's eyes widened as Aphelia unwrapped our arms. "Oh ho!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

I grimaced. "Can you fix it, Fizzy?"

Fizzit beamed at us. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. It depends how well it was cast," he said. _I never thought being good at magic would have bad consequences. _

"Can you at least try?" Aphelia said, sounding desperate. Fizzit nodded.

"Diffindo," he said slowly and carefully, pointing his wand very deliberately at our arms. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and then the pressure of Aphelia's arm was removed. I looked at my elbow. There was a red mark there, as if I'd been burnt, and a large, deep gash. Fizzit pursed his lips.

"On one hand, ten points to Gryffindor - excellent charm-casting. On the other, perhaps it would be best to visit Madame Pomfrey, just to be on the safe side."

I glanced at Aphelia. Her wrist too looked as if it had been burned, but she hadn't been cut. I shrugged, glad to not be attached to her anymore. "Thanks, Fizzy," I said, grabbing Aphelia's arm and walking away, trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"It's a shame," Aphelia said, suddenly. She turned to me and smirked. " I'd really grown _attached _to you."

I groaned. "Lia..."

"I was hoping we could _stick together_ in this."

"Lia."

"But let's get the Hospital Wing over and done with, then _split._"

"Lia!"

I shoved her lightly on the shoulder. Actually, not that lightly at all. She stumbled backwards, doubled with laughter. She still managed to choke out, "I think it's time we went our _separate _ways!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I yawned loudly, attracting the attention of the rest of the Quidditch team. The sky was still dark, and yet Aaron had us practicing before our big game against Slytherin already - at five in the morning! He'd said we needed all the practise we could get. While I agreed that more practise was better than less, I couldn't help thinking that it meant we weren't up to scratch. It was so early. I was so tired...

"Lily!" I heard somebody shout. I felt myself falling. Quickly I tightened my legs around the broom, and lunged forward to grab the stick with my hands. I swung upside down, still holding onto the broom. I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Lily, you ok?" Aphelia cried. I bent my head back and looked at her.

"Never been better, Lia. What do you think?" I yelled, my face turning purple. Aaron flew over to me, and helped turn me over.

"Lily, stop messing around," he instructed me. I scowled.

"I wasn't. It's just too bloody early to practise, I fell asleep," I said hotly. Aaron looked surprised at my tone, then flew away from me. I raised my eyebrows, then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

We stayed on the pitch until seven o'clock, going over and over tactics, before Aaron finally allowed us to leave and grab breakfast, with a reminder that we needed to be back by ten. Aphelia and I headed up to the castle together, too exhausted to talk. I slumped down into my seat at the Gryffindor table - Robert graciously abandoned his friends to sit with me, which was nice of him. I was cold, and his arm around my shoulders really helped me warm up. When the post came, I was surprised to see that not one, not two, but three owls landed in front of me. I recognised Sera, and the owl with its face in my still-full bowl of cereal - I'd been too nervous to eat - after it crash-landed could be none other but Errol. The other I didn't recognise. I opened the letter from Sera first.

_Lily,_

_Scorp's tour went amazingly well! The audience loved him, and guess what? He's been properly signed to a record label! They want him to shoot a music video for his song _Fire-Headed Girl_! It's so exciting! I really want to stay out here with him a bit longer, so would you mind going along with the story that I've been offered a short internship at a hospital out here? There's no way a medical convention could go on this long. That's the story I've told my parents, remember - imagine if they knew I was out here with Scorp! _Trés effrayant, _as they would say over here! We found this amazing little restaurant out here the other night - very quiet and romantic. A very picturesque Parisian style little place, I'll show you if you ever come out here. _

_How are you, anyway? How's Hogwarts? And, Robert Edgecombe? The guy who always has tiny spots on his face that look like the word SNEAK? I asked my mum how that was possible, and she says she once hexed his mother, and she supposed it must have ended up being passed on to him. Medically, I've never heard of anything like it before. But you know my mum. Brilliant and all that._

_Scorp says hi._

_Say hi to the Scamanders._

_Rose_

I rolled my eyes. Rose seemed to have such a brilliant life. _But what's that about Robert?_ Curious, I looked up at his face, and saw to my horror, that there _were_ faint pimples on his face that looked like the word SNEAK. Noticing my expression, Robert frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his pimpled face creasing. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I shrugged. I unfolded the letter from Errol.

_Lily,_

_Congratulations on getting onto the Quidditch team, Hugo told us! We're so proud of you!Remember to focus on your NEWTs! School is for learning, not for messing around._

_Mum and Dad x_

I felt slightly annoyed at the briefness of the letter, but they both had very important lives, I could totally understand how they could barely find any time to write to their _only daughter._ Frowning, I opened the second letter. My mouth got wider and wider with every word.

_Lily,_

_I made a mistake. I want you back. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, breaking up with you. You are amazing. There could never be anybody else. It's only you. To show you how sorry I am, I have sent you a promise ring. If you write back to me and tell me that you accept it it will make me so happy._

_Take me back. I apologise._

_Kej_

I was suddenly extremely conscious that Robert's arm was around my shoulder. What if he read this? Not that it mattered, since I wasn't going to reply to Kej, but still...

This was uncharted water. I'd never been in this situation before.

Delving into the envelope, I found the ring Kej had mentioned. Merlin, it was beautiful. It was a thin gold band, with what looked like a genuine ruby set in the middle! While I admired his taste in jewelry, I knew I wouldn't write him back. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, to see if Sharon had received a letter from Kej. Judging by how she appeared to be bossing everybody around as per usual, I assumed not.

"Who's that one from, anyway?" I heard Robert ask. I turned my face into a mask of indifference, folding the letter.

"Nobody important."

"Who?" Robert pressed.

"Just my uncle," I shrugged, lifting Robert's arm off my shoulder.

He paused, then said, "Would you mind doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework with me?"

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "The essay on the Unforgivable Curses? But I only just finished my one! It took me all night!"

Robert looked down. "Please, just help me out - I don't really have a knack with words."

"You seemed pretty good the day you asked me out," I pointed out, shrugging and taking a minuscule bite of toast. Robert blushed slightly.

"What?" I asked. "It's true." The flush on Robert's face reached his ears. I realised that the _new and improved _Lily would probably have to help him out, rather than further his embarrassment. _Shame, it's kind of fun watching him squirm._ I sighed as if I were committing a great sacrifice. "Fine, I'll help with the essay. Tonight, after the game?"

Robert grinned. "Thanks. If you could have it done before tomorrow morning that'd be great. Bye," he said, before getting up, kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the hall. I stared after him, dumbstruck. _Is he making me do his homework?_ Looking at my plate, I decided I was too anxious about the game to eat any more food. I tapped Lissy's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

Lissy looked up, folding a letter she'd been reading into her pocket. "You left lots," she said, bemused, pointing to my plate that was still laden with food.

"Too nervous to eat. Let's go," I said. Lissy looked surprise, but said, "Ok," and followed me out of the hall. I saw Brooke, Agnes and Felicity standing amidst a group of boys. I took hold of Lissy's arm and directed her over to them. Agnes waved madly when she saw us.

"Hi! Lily, I'm sure you'll play much better today than you did in practise!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Agnes, I really appreciate that," I simpered, my eyes hard. _Sometimes Agnes is so bloody annoying._

Felicity smiled at us. "Guys, I haven't seen you in, like, three weeks! You still with Robert, Lily? Or is he with Sharon now, like Kej?" she asked. I bit my tongue so hard at that remark that blood welled up in my mouth. I just managed to keep a straight face.

"No, we're still together. Why, jealous?" I asked. Felicity looked amused, and shook her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"Seething with it," she replied, sarcastically. Then, for some reason, we both laughed. I wondered inwardly why I was friends with her. I felt Lissy tug at my sleeve.

"Come on, Lily," she said, nodding her head towards the door. I grinned at her, turned back to Felicity, who smiled and said, "Ta!"

"Ciao," I replied, mimicking her tone. If she noticed, she did a very good job of concealing it.

"Are you scared?" Lissy asked, as we walked down to the pitch. _Yes._

"No," I shrugged. "Why should I be, it's not as if I have anything to worry about. I'm great at Quidditch. And the rest of the team is, too," I added on as an afterthought.

"You're confidant, then?"

"Please, I couldn't be more confidant if I tried," I lied. Fortunately I am an extremely accomplished liar. Lissy shrugged, seemingly unbothered to discuss it further.

When we got to the pitch, where we would have to go our separate ways, she tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Please thrash Sharon," was all she said, before slipping off to get a good place in the stands, her bubbly hair bouncing as she walked away.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey!" Aphelia said. "Nervous about the match?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, no. Should I be?"

Aphelia laughed. "Well, it's a pretty big deal. Quidditch is really important to the rest of us. I know you're only on the team to spite Sharon, but -"

"I am not just here to beat Sharon!" I interrupted Aphelia. "I like the game. It's kind of a family thing to be on the Quidditch team. I just don't get why it's so _imperative _that we win."

"Because last year we _lost_!" Aphelia said, lowering her voice. "Do you not get how embarrassing that was for everybody? To win the Championship one year, then not only get thrashed but beaten to a bloody pulp and whipped on the floor too the next? We _need_ to win this year, Lily! If you're not fully committed to us, then maybe you should get out, and let Roxanne back on."

Aphelia's words hung in there air for a long, pregnant pause after she'd spoken. I felt as if she'd smacked me in the face. I felt my skin redden, not with embarrassment, but anger. Red, hot, boiling anger.

"How dare you!" I cried. "How dare you think I'm not committed to this! Do you think I don't want to win as much as the next person? _More, _in fact, since even though you think I'm _unworthy _or whatever, I am actually a part of this team! I don't get why it's so important that we win, but I do know that I'll do whatever it takes so that we do. I want to thrash Slytherin, slaughter Ravenclaw and beat Hufflepuff so badly they will crawl into the kitchens and never come out ever again! So don't dare tell me you think I shouldn't be here! I earned my place here just like you!"

When I stopped yelling, my throat felt hoarse and sore. I hated fighting with my friends, since I had so few real ones, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Especially when they were so mean.

Aphelia looked apologetic."Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she said, trying to grab my arm, but I jerked it away. I glared at her for a second.

"I'll see you on the pitch," I said, before turning on my heels - making sure that my hair swished her in the face as I turned - then walked into the changing rooms.

Aaron was already in there, giving a pep talk. I pulled on my robes quietly, trying to push all thoughts of Aphelia out of my head, doing an unsuccessful job of it. I couldn't really hear what Aaron was saying. I sank down on a bench, closing my eyes, trying to block everything out of my mind apart form tactics. I must have been sitting there awhile. When I came out of my trance, I realised that Aaron had stopped talking a long time ago, and now everyone was talking quietly among themselves. I wiped my face clear of emotion, determined not to show any sign of weakness.

"Lily, do you need some water?" I heard somebody ask. I looked up to see Aaron holding out a bottle of water towards me. I smiled at him, and began to raise my hand to take the bottle he as offering, when something rung a bell. Two boys had offered me water before. Water spiked with Amortentia. It hadn't exactly ended well. _But Aaron wouldn't do that, would he? No...oh holy Merlin..._

"_Not-you-too_!" I cried, leaping to my feet, whacking the water out of his hand, letting it spill on the floor. I felt my temper flare to match my hair. It was strangely exhilarating, to finally let all the emotions that I'd been controlling so rigidly over the last few weeks run wild. I hadn't thought Aaron would sink to this level. "You know, I always thought you were different! I never thought you'd ever try to do this! I mean, practically every guy in this _school _has tried to get with me at some point! But I never thought you would! You're supposed to be my friend, not just another sleaze! Just -" here I used a few more explicit words, with the general meaning that he go away in a rude way and do something rude to himself like the rude person he is. I imagined that by this point my eyes had taken on a red tinge. I jabbed a finger in his face, my blood hot. "Leave me alone. Stay the hell away from me. I don't need another tosser! I needed my friend, but if you can't be him, I don't want you around anymore."

Only then did I realise that the whole team had been watching me, mainly with open-mouths. I saw Hepiliya and Lucy looking, as Lissy would say, _flabbergasted._ There was a moments silence, and then Aaron turned away from me, and instructed the team to go to the pitch now, and to 'kick Slytherin where it hurts.' So in their pride, then. I walked stony faced onto the pitch, my lips pressed into a thin line. I had fought with two of my friends today - which, with the limited number I had of them, meant it was one of my least favourite thing to do. And right before a Quidditch match. _Why are they all ganging up on me?_ I thought as I mounted my broom. _First Lia, saying I'm not committed to Gryffindor, but now Aaron...Merlin, I was so hoping we could just stay friends! But he tried to give me Amortentia - no friend would do that. If he wanted me to like him in that way, wouldn't it be much better to make it real for me? By being nice to me, rather than poisoning me - in a way? _

I saw the Quaffle flying towards me, suddenly. _Damn, I didn't realise we'd started playing. _Instinct overpowering tactics, I ducked, letting the Quaffle fly over my head and into the waiting arms of Caroline Zabini. She scored barely five seconds later. I heard the groans of the Gryffindors. Lucy flew over to me.

"Why did you duck?" she asked, not sounding angry at all, to my surprise. I shrugged.

"Panicked."

She smiled sweetly. "You play really well, you know. You don't need to panic."

She then tucked a strand of soft strawberry blonde hair over her ear and flew off again. Lucy seemed like a quiet girl. _Kind of like Lissy. _Then anger seared in the pit of my stomach as I realised the underlying message of Lucy's words. She _pitied _me. I hated pity. It made me feel weak, insignificant. I didn't need little Lucy's pity. I didn't need her. Or any of my so-called friends. I couldn't trust any of them anymore!

As the game progressed, I retreated further and further into my thoughts. _I never thought Aaron would try to do that to me. He's betrayed my trust. He was supposed to be my friend -_

A sharp _whack _brought me to my senses. I realised the Quaffle had smacked me in the face, when someone had thrown it to me and I hadn't realised. I lunged forwards and grabbed the Quaffle, and for a moment it was between my hands. Then Aphelia and our fight popped into my head, and the red ball fell through my fingers. Luckily, Scarlett caught it - not without shooting me a dirty look - and flew off. I was barely conscious of the pitch for two seconds before I went back into my own head.

_I seriously cannot believe that Aphelia would say that to me. She said that Roxanne should be on the team instead of me! How mean is that? She knows how Roxanne treated me like crap! I mean, I know she's good at Quidditch, but I am too! I beat her onto this team, completely fair..._

"Miss Potter!" someone cried. I blinked, and saw Sharon was hovering in front of me. She was smiling the smile that meant she was about to insult me.

"Brilliant Seeker," she said, pointing to herself. Then she smirked. "Dead weight," she said, pointing to me. I cursed her - not magically - and then pretended to look surprised, and said, "Oh, Parkinson, is that the Snitch?"

She turned manically, scanning the sky for a sign of the Snitch. I made a sound like a was realising something. "Oh, actually, don't worry, it's just your tiny brain."

Sharon let out a high-pitched shriek of exasperation mingled with hatred that rang around the whole stadium, then without warning shot forwards and grabbed my broom handle and pulled it sharply downwards. The broom swung downwards and I shot off. For a moment I was flying, flying without a broom, wing, winged creature or magically enchanted motorbike - then I was falling. Luckily, I had sense.

"Accio broom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, swiping my wand out of the front pocket of my robes. I knew I was going to hit the ground soon, it was getting closer, and closer, and closer...

The flash of wood hit me before the grass ground did. Thanking Merlin, I swung a leg over it - my foot brushing the soft green blades of grass that sprung from the ground - and shot back upwards, just as Madame Lawson blew her whistle loudly. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins at having narrowly avoided a most likely near-fatal injury. I looked over my shoulder; Sharon was called down to the ground, but surprisingly let back up in under a minute. I swore loudly.

"Lily, are you all right?" said a familiar voice. I scowled and turned to look Aaron in the face. I told him where he could stick that question. Aaron coughed, then said, "Yeah, completely fine," to himself, then flew off again. _What a jerk._

I that moment I knew I could never forgive Aaron. I couldn't forgive him for being my friend, one of my only real friends - I had a strong sense that Agnes, Brooke and Felicity didn't count somehow - and then taking that away from me, becoming yet another guy who would do anything to get with me. It was like he'd betrayed me. He _had _betrayed me. We couldn't be friends anymore. Couldn't ever be friends. _Besides, I'm totally in a relationship with Robert. Even if he does have strange pimples on his face._

I tried to concentrate on the game, I really did, but every time somebody passed me the Quaffle I caught a glimpse of Aaron or Aphelia, and my confidence was shot by some unknown force. I didn't always drop the Quaffle now - although it wasn't a rare occurrence - but I still couldn't bring myself to play well. At all well. I think that a boy as tiny as Charlie Duntrot could have taken me on and won with ease. Although come to think of it, I've never seen him play.

It was a crucial point in the game. I could sense that Lucy Tomlinson was trying to postpone catching the Snitch for as long as possible so that we could score the twenty points necessary to win the match. I knew I could help the team towards a win if I really committed. Unfortunately, my concentration was divided. Mainly on Aaron, then Aphelia, and _then _the Quidditch match. Every time I caught sight of either one of them, my mind spun off into cutting remarks I should have said, harsh words I will say to them as soon as we are off the pitch. Unfortunately, during this planning, I usually got passed the Quaffle. And dropped it. Instead of Gryffindor's points increasing, we stayed stationery at seventy points, which Slytherin soared up to one hundred and forty. By this time my team was getting impatient with me. I was fighting tears. _Maybe they're all right. Maybe I am crap at Quidditch and being in Gryffindor. I totally deserve Hufflepuff. I shouldn't be here. I bet the only reason Aaron let me on was so that he'd have the opportunity to try and give me Amortentia._

I heard a roar from the crowd. I looked up, desperately hoping that we'd scored. Instead, to my horror, I saw Sharon flying around the pitch triumphantly, doing a victory lap, the Snitch fluttering slightly in her tight grip. My body suddenly felt as heavy as lead, and I was surprised that my broom didn't sink. We'd had lost. Scratch that, _I'd _lost. I'd made the team lose, and we all knew it. Because of my rubbish playing, we had lost to Slytherin. And I had lost to _Parkinson._ _Dear Merlin, will I ever be able to live this down? _I saw my teammates were all glowering at me. No, not all of them. Aaron just looked crushed, Lucy looked 'very melancholy' as Lissy would say, but Aphelia looked...sorry. Pitying. She was pitying me. _That's it. I can't take their pity. _Without an explanation, I dived downwards and hurried out of the pitch, my face chalky white. At least I didn't blush or start bawling like a baby. I was completely in control of those two things. But right now I didn't appear to be in control of me feet. Because I had no idea where I was running to. I ran through the changing rooms, threw James' old broomstick down and dashed out of there, my blood icy cold. I had to get away from there, that was all I knew. I couldn't face them. I needed to be far away from them, even for a little bit. Not just my team. The whole of Gryffindor. I had let my whole house down today. Proving, once and for all, I didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor.

I finally stopped running, only partially aware of my surroundings. I knew I was near something large and wooden. I sank down on the grass, leant against the thing behind me and closed my eyes, shutting out the horror of what had just happened. I remained there for a while, occasionally stuffing a fist into my mouth to stop myself from screaming with frustration at myself. Only hours ago I had been saying to Aphelia how I didn't get why it was so important that we won. Now I knew - because it was completely, utterly _humiliating _if we didn't. That's how I felt right then. Humiliated.

A few minutes later, it dawned on me where I was sitting. I had run to Hagrid's hut. His old hut. It hadn't been torn down - my dad had pleaded with the school about that, and how can they disagree with him? I mean, he's _Harry Potter. _I could rarely bare coming here. Too many memories. Treasured though they were, they were sometimes unbearable. I remembered all the times I had spent here with Hagrid - my godfather - pretending to eat his rock cakes and chatting about his latest dangerous pet. I had been the only one able to stop him drinking at times after Olympe left him. She'd sent me a photograph of the baby she'd had. Hagrid's baby. It was a girl, waving chubby hands at me from the picture, a tuft of wild, dark hair that was the exact same colour and texture as Hagrid's had been. Olympe had included a letter, saying that Hagrid spoke of 'his goddaughter' often, and that she would like me to meet their daughter someday. Apparently her name was Ruby. Her young face was so much like Hagrid's had been. The same set of the mouth, same chin, same determined spark in her eyes. I hadn't been able to write back to Olympe yet. She'd sent me the picture over the holidays, but upon seeing it I'd run up to my room, slammed the door shut and just lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling for the rest of the day. I missed Hagrid too much already. Too much to bear. I couldn't cope with seeing so much of him in this little girl. My dad's godfather had died, too. But it was different for him. Dad's godfather had been the only family he had, but they'd only known each other about two years. I'd known Hagrid all my life. I'd had a lifetime to memorise the way he laughed at Uncle Ron's jokes, ruffle my hair, stroke a creature. Sometimes I hated Rose for singing that song at his funeral. It should have been me up there. I never had the chance to say goodbye to him. I couldn't do that here, now. His hut had been emptied, apart from a collection of his enormous mugs, that I could still see through the window, lined up on a dust-coated shelf. I remembered sipping various strange concoctions out of those mugs, some that I couldn't even name - those were usually the more disgusting ones. I missed Hagrid so much. Most days I was able to go through without dwelling, or even thinking too much about him. But some days, like today, he was unescapable. Some memories were just too strong.

"Lily."

I leapt up at the sudden noise, brandishing my wand. I saw Robert standing there. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned my wand to my pocket. Robert's pimpled face was creased with worry. "Are you all right?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yeah. Course I am," I said, rolling my eyes.

Robert put his arms around me. "Don't lie," he murmured into my hair. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. I leant my head into his, and pressed my lips against his. Robert's arms were suddenly at my back, enthusiastically pressing me into him. I moved my hands up to the nape of his neck, holding him down to me. His lips were firm against mine. It was comforting to have him so close when I needed someone. And he wasn't in Gryffindor, so I didn't disappoint him.

I could tell that Robert was getting pretty into it. Part of me was thinking, _well,why wouldn't he?_ But the other part, the more dominant part was..._ew. I'm standing behind Hagrid's hut snogging my boyfriend? That doesn't feel right. I need to stop this._

I pulled way sharply. Robert grinned at me. "How about we take this somewhere more private?" he said. I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the side.

"No thanks. I'd rather go to my dorm now if that's good," I told him. Robert shrugged.

"Sure, as long as you remember my essay," he said, kissing me briefly on the cheek. I raised my eyebrows.

"You going to walk me to my common room, or not?" I said, pouting slightly. Robert grinned.

"Will you dump me if I don't?" he teased. I leant my face very close into his, and whispered,

"Mmm, most definitely," my breath making a few strands of hair around his face shift a shade.

Robert grinned back at me, pecked me on the mouth briefly, then took my hand. We walked in silence for a minute or so, Robert being tactful enough not to bring up the appalling Quidditch I had just played. He eventually broke the easy silence.

"So why d'you go there?" he asked.

I frowned. "Go where?"

"The old Gameskeeper hut."

I felt my blood cool somewhat. For some reason, I didn't feel as if I could tell Robert about why I'd had to go there. It made me feel closer to Hagrid. He was the only person who had always, no matter what, seen the best in me. He had always ignored my mad qualities, and I truly believed he had cared a lot about me. My parents, though they loved me, knew about my _reputation_, and tried to change me, even if they were unaware of this. Even my dad's remark at the station - _stay focused on your N.E.W.T.s - _had been a warning not to get mixed up with boy drama. They both cared about me, but they had that parent worry. The worry Hagrid had been free of. No, I couldn't tell Robert about why Hagrid had been so special to me.

"It was private," I lied. "I couldn't look at everyone's faces."

"I understand why you had to get away from them. It was really bad out there. Even worse for you. I mean, _I _play better than that, and I'm not on the team!" Robert laughed.

"Gee, way to comfort me, Robby," I scowled.

"Just being honest. You didn't play so great today," Robert said, unconcerned.

I let out a _huff_. "You know what? Honesty hurts sometimes," I said, withdrawing my hand from his. Robert suddenly looked scared.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you play loads better than that usually! You're really good!" he stammered, his words landing on top of each other as they tried to form a coherent sentence.

I sighed. "Whatever," I muttered, letting him put an arm around my shoulder. Robert seemed to think we were all good now. Ignorant guy.

He walked me up the common room - me giving him the silent treatment - then tried to kiss me. I turned my head away at the last second so he only kissed my cheek. He seemed to notice this, but made no comment on it. He left me standing outside the Fat Lady portrait. I looked at her, shrouded by her voluminous pink dress.

"How is it in there?" I asked her. She looked over her shoulder at the painted canvas.

"Not brilliant, dear. Still, you'll have to face them sooner or later," she said, smiling sympathetically at me. I grimaced at her.

"Hungry Hippogriff," I said.

"Correct password, and what a fun game it is too!" she smiled, before swinging open to let me inside.

From the moment I walked in there everybody was silent. The atmosphere, from what I could tell, had been somewhat subdued already, but my presence had brought conversation down to nothing. Everybody knew it had been my fault we'd lost, because of my bad playing. Some faces were accusing, some furious, some simply upset. The next thing I was aware of was a goblet of clear liquid being given to me. I looked up to see Jack Kipplet looking down at me with his annoyingly blue eyes.

"Vodka, if you like," he muttered, so low that nobody else would hear what he was offering me. Tempting. Very tempting. I lifted the goblet to my nose, and sniffed it once. _That's strange. _It didn't smell like vodka. Sure, it had an underlying vodka-y scent, but it smelt more strongly of peppermint, rain and something that smelt like men's cologne. I knew those smells all too well. Amortentia. _Again. _I considered my options for about a millisecond. Sure, I could yell at him like I had with the others. But I had a better idea.

I smirked at him in a sexy way, lifted it to my mouth and pretended to drink it. I made sure that not a drop passed through my tightly pressed together lips. I then wiped my mouth, pouted sexily up at him, and murmured, "Delicious. Why don't you take a sip?"

Jack seemed pleased that - or so he thought - his plan had worked so well. He smirked at me, then lifted the goblet to his lips to sip at it.

Then I hit it into his face.

The spiked liquid splashed all over his face, and dripped down his cheeks in such a way it looked as if he were crying. I knew better. His face was red from anger, not humiliation or sadness. I glared at him.

"Arrogant boy. You think I don't know what Amortentia smells like to me? I thought you'd have known better!" I cried, slapping him on the face for good measure. Then I stalked off, ignoring the shocked looks from my classmates, to my dormitory. _That. Felt. Awesome._

The moment I opened my door I got a face full of curly hair.

"Are you ok?" Lissy breathed, hugging me.

"Please, I'm fine. Just threw Vodka-spiked-with-Amortentia back in Jack Kipplet's face, so never been better," I said, looking at Lissy. Thankfully, she didn't appear to be angry with me.

"Vodka-spiked Amortentia?" she said, moving back to sit on her bed.

"I know! Second time today, as well! Because Merlin knows I'm such a catch," I laughed.

"Second time?" another voice asked. I froze. Aphelia's voice.

I looked at my friend. She looked sorry enough, I decided. I wouldn't be mean.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, the first was A..." I trailed off, because that was when I realised. Of course Aaron hadn't been offering me a love potion. Comparing him to Jack, Dave or Kurt, I suddenly knew that he would never do that to me. I had totally overreacted. He literally had just been offering me a drink. Merlin, could I have been more of an idiot? I was just so paranoid lately I had stooped to accusing my mates of trying to do that to me!

"A...?" Aphelia prompted, questioningly.

I shrugged. "Know what? Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I suck at Quidditch."

Aphelia laughed. "Suck? You don't suck." I looked at her, shocked. "You stink," she corrected me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Only stink? Surely I qualified for super-suckiness-stinkiness today!"

Aphelia grinned. "Everyone had bad days. And I didn't exactly help with it, did I?"

I looked at her. "No, you didn't," I agreed. "How did everyone take it?"

Aphelia knew what I meant. She related to me the stories of what my teammates had said while Lissy looked under her bed for a quill so that she could write a letter.

"Well, Aaron was fine, and Lucy. Neither of them said anything about it. Scarlett kind of trashed you, suggesting you go -" Lissy coughed loudly at this point so I couldn't hear what Aphelia said, but I knew what it was anyway, "- yourself. Hepiliya told her to sod off, but Thomas seemed to agree with her, and suggested to Aaron that Roxanne should come back." I had barely had time to open my mouth in fury before Lissy said, "So what next?", demonstrating once again her aptitude for defusing anger and changing a topic.

"What d'you mean, _what next_?" Aphelia asked, confused.

"What's the comeback?" Lissy asked. I frowned, still confused. Lissy sighed, and looked up from her parchment - which I noticed was already over a foot long with her letter.

"Beating Sharon again. You proving yourself. Making a comeback," Lissy said, before turning back to her parchment.

I thought for a moment. "The answer comes in one boy named Kej," I said, smirking. Aphelia grinned, knowing that she was forgiven. Lissy glanced up at us, grinning too.

"Revenge on Sharon? More like re_Kej_ne," she giggled. I laughed at that, as did Aphelia.

"Yeah, Project Re_Kej_ne is _so _underway," I said, grinning, a plan already formulating in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Ignoring the furtive, occasionally aggressive, looks from the Gryffindors was easier than I thought. Instead of trying to be nice to them, I was finally able to tell them exactly what I thought. Holding my tongue was boring. It was nice to have a reason to say what I wanted to. Surprisingly, the antagonism didn't last long. A few of the more stubborn people simply didn't talk to me, but honestly, what the hell did I care about them? After a few weeks - including half term - it really didn't matter to me anymore - my desire to win the cup was intensified, though. I was trying to find a way to talk to Aaron, though, to let him know that I knew he hadn't tried to give me a love potion. Or something along those lines. I wasn't really good at apologies.

My birthday was coming up too. Tomorrow, even. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted new dress robes and a broom. Not a school one or James' one. My own. Preferably one I could flash in Sharon's face.

I knew the kind of party my friends would currently be planning for me. One with loud, thumping music and lots of alcohol. It was a chance for me to act like myself for a change. I knew people still didn't respect me, least of all think of me as a _worthy Gryffindor _after the last match, but they whispering in the hallways that always mysteriously ceased when I walked past had dropped somewhat, so I took that to mean there were less rumours about me flying about. Well. My birthday party would probably change that. My birthday was tomorrow, and the party my friends would be throwing would be the event of the season. _Lily Potter's eighteenth. Can't get better than that._

"Lily, breakfast time!" Lissy said, waking me up from my thoughts. I grinned.

"Meet you down there, got some stuff to do," I told her, gesturing for her to leave. When she'd left, and I was alone in the dormitory, I briefly reviewed my letter to Rose.

_Rose, _

_Good for you, sounds like you're having a _trés magnifique _time in Paris. I'll go along with your little alibi, but at some point you'll have to cut the crap and tell them about Scorpius! Yeah, yeah, I know you said that you were going out, but whatever! You should tell them how serious this thing is! _

_Hogwarts is totally awesome. Because of me we lost the first game of the season to Slytherin, of all houses, so nobody hates me or anything. And thank you for pointing out my boyfriend's weird spots. I hadn't actually noticed before, but now I see them every single time I look at him. _

_Anyway, I've been thinking, and I want to know why you don't talk to Roxanne. She won't tell me - no surprise - but I still want to know. And you know I usually get what I want. So it would be nice if you'd speed up the process, please._

_Don't forget my birthday._

_Lily_

_P.S Please tell me neither of my brothers have snogged Sharon Parkinson._

I frowned slightly. I seemed more like my usual self in that letter than I did in reality. Somehow it was comforting, to know that the real, bitchy me was still in there somewhere. I'd need it for my Sharon plan. Still, I could tell that the letter was sort of unpleasant, but I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. Yawning, I picked up my quill and penned a response to Kej's letter.

_Kej,_

_Sorry, I already have a boyfriend. His name's Robert, and he's totally hot. But you know, I would be available to maybe meet up with you again, in private, maybe? Why don't you come into town soon? I'd love to see you - Robert's a serious babe though, I'm not sure..._

_Tell you what, I'll let you know about all the upcoming events here. Nobody could say anything bad about me if you _just happened _to be in town during the next Hogsmeade trip...there isn't one for ages though, so it might have to wait._

_What happened to all that about it 'not being cool to date a schoolgirl'? I'm sure your life sucked without me, I mean how could it not, I'm awesome, but I really might need a bit of bribery to take you back again. You really hurt me, and Robert was there for me when you weren't..._

_I'm sending you that ring back. It's tacky. If you're serious about me, I want my necklace back._

_Lily_

Reading it over, I marveled at my brilliance. Knowing Kej, it would be just the trap to get him ensnared. He would love the excitement of sneaking around behind Robert's back, and the idea of my crying on the shoulder of another guy never failed to bring him back to me. In fifth year, all I'd had to do to get him to take me to that prom was mention casually when he was within earshot that I'd snogged some guy in sixth year at a party, then when he dumped me the next day his friend had _taken care_ of me, and that I thought the friend was totally cute. I was invited to the prom within the hour.

Stuffing the letters in my bag, making a mental note to get some first-years to send them, I raced down the stairs and made my way to the Great Hall. I decided to take a shortcut I knew, so I pushed a tapestry aside to walk through the quiet corridor.

Or so I thought.

Aphelia was standing there, her lips locked with Aaron's. Their arms were so tightly wrapped around each other I couldn't tell who's was who's. Their faces were so firmly glued together I was pretty sure a severing charm couldn't get them apart. They hadn't noticed me yet. I felt like laughing. Aphelia had a secret boyfriend. Aaron had a secret girlfriend. Well, not so secret anymore.

"Hey, guys," I said, casually. They leapt apart, looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Having fun?"

Aphelia went bright red. "Oh, fricking-Merlin, this is bad..."

I laughed. "Are you kidding? Please, this is immense! You two rock together. Two of my best friends! This is so exciting, how long has it been going on?" I asked, intrigued.

Aaron seemed oddly cool. He was still probably insulted by my previous outburst. _Especially, _I realised, _if at the time these guys had been together._

"About five minutes, honestly," he said.

_Oh. Well I was wrong about that._

I smirked. "Good for you. So, you want a bit more privacy, or food?"

"Food," they said, simultaneously. Inwardly, I sighed. It was such a shame. A brilliant couple like this, and they would be broken up by the end of the year. Choosing food over privacy within the first ten minutes of a relationship - particularly such a quick, unanimous decision - was never a good sign. If they'd looked at each other awkwardly, then back at me in an apologetic yet furtive way, I would have held more hope for their future relationship. Oh, well. They would both be strong enough to survive the inevitable break-up that was looming on the horizon. I shrugged, planted myself between them and slung an arm around each of their shoulders, trying to gauge their reactions as I guided them to the Great Hall. Aphelia looked thoroughly embarrassed. Aaron's face was strangely indifferent, but his ears were as red as strawberries.

I was honestly, truly, really, absolutely, irrefutably unable to put my glee into words. The hilarity of catching them in the act, and oh, the fun I was having looking at their different embarrassed expressions. Well, Aphelia's embarrassed expression. Aaron's embarrassed ears.

I couldn't stop myself smirking at them. Aphelia looked so cutely embarrassed! I was surprised to see her looking so _girly, _this being a person I had known at age twelve to take on seventh-years in hand-to-hand combat and win.

I snuck a look at Aaron, to see how he was reacting. He look coolly unbothered, and didn't even bestow a glance upon me. I understood this to mean that he was still offended by my previous outburst. _I'll make it up to him later. _

When we reached the Great Hall, I grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them over to a cluster of our friends.

"Guys!" I called out to them. They all turned.

"Lily," Aphelia pleaded, futilely. She knew by this point what I was doing, and that there was no way to stop it.

"Aphelia and Aaron are going out!" I announced. Everyone began clapping and laughing, even Felicity. Not Hugo, actually. He went a bit red in the face and shot a look at Aaron that was as heavy as a solid lead ball with implications. Aaron gave him a tiny, guilty shrug that he seemed to hope nobody would notice. I noticed. What did this mean? Did Hugo like Aphelia? Had Aaron known that, and still snogged her? _No._ Hugo couldn't like Aphelia. He seemed too happy with Katy Bluehalph. It was something else. It had to be.

After passing my letters onto a first-year who seemed terrified that I was talking to him, with an order to deliver them, I went to sit down next to Robert at the Ravenclaw table. He always seemed sit with me - well, for a change I would sit with him. When I sat myself down next to him, Robert looked up at me and grinned.

"Did you do my essay?" he asked. I smirked sexily and pulled out a foot-long essay out of my schoolbag. Robert's face lit up. I grinned at kissed the back of it - leaving a faint cherry pink lipstick mark - before handing it over to him.

"Thanks," he said, pecking my cheek. "Fancy some toast?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

Robert shrugged, and continued shoveling food into his mouth. I started chatting to some of his mates about trivial things like Professor Dralicke's apparent fondness for turnips, and did we think that it could in someway impact his teaching? Personally I thought turnips would be better for our education than chanterelle mushrooms.

Robert walked me to first Defense Against the Dark Arts - where, sure enough, a little basket of turnips sat on Professor Dralicke's desk, waiting to be eaten - and then Charms, eagerly kissing me in a very passionate sort of way before heading off to his Arithmancy class. There was a mob of people outside, waiting to be let in. I located Aphelia and Lissy among them. I ignored the glares from Roxanne and Lucy, as usual. Hopefully I would find out why they hated me and Rose very soon. Until then. they would have to be tolerated. Unfortunately, I wasn't really a tolerant sort of person - it would certainly be an arduous feat.

I was just about to tell my friends about the letter to Kej, when Fizzit whisked open the door. A couple of people began to take a few steps into the classroom, but Fizzit held up his hands to block them, laughing cheerily.

"Oh no, oh no, not today! Today marks the beginning of a project!" he chirped. I groaned. Really, sometimes Fizzy was just too much. Professor Fizzit shot me an exasperated look - _that _was not going to last, I was his favourite student for some unfathomable reason, possibly because of my dad - and continued. "I am going to pair you up, boy-girl. You will be sitting with each other for as long as it takes to complete the project - I suspect at least until May. Oh, don't look so frightened!" he said quickly to Lucy, who's face had gone a scary white. "I don't intend to have this be all you do! Oh no, with your N.E.W.T.s coming up, we absolutely _must _have you studying the curriculum! I just had an inkling that you might want to occasionally have a bit of relaxation time to work on this project. Now, I will read out your names, and then you will go into the classroom _in your pairs _and you will sit with them for the remainder of the year. Understood?"

"Yes-sir, Fizzy!" I yelled, giving him a mock salute. Professor Fizzit flushed, but thankfully not knocking off any house points. I could barely contain my laughter. Really, with his now-pink skin, bald head and overlarge eyes, he really did resemble an overgrown house-elf.

He progressed down the register, in alphabetical order of the girl's last name. Lissy got paired with Jack - such luck on her part, _not_ - and Aphelia with Kurt. I sincerely hoped I got somebody better than my friends did.

"Lily Potter, and Aaron Cooke, you'll be paired,' Fizzit called out. I grimaced. A week or so ago, I would have been pleased. But he wasn't speaking to me._ Why couldn't Robert have taken Charms so that I could be paired with him? Oh, right - he got a D in the OWL. Stupid git. Look where its landed me._

I crossed to an empty desk, slung my bag over the back of the seat and slumped down in the chair, fetching my various books and quills. Aaron sat next to me, seeming to ignore me completely.

"Jeez, bit of an overreaction," I muttered to myself. Aaron didn't seem to hear me. I hope.

Fizzit took his place at the front of the classroom, waved his wand, and a diagram of a candle appeared on the blackboard. I frowned, confused.

"Now class," Fizzit began. Somebody yawned loudly. "I would like us to begin looking at the _Sempiternus Candle_. Ordinary though it may seem on a blackboard in chalk, it really is quite spectacular to behold. Each element has special properties. The wax never melts. The wick never burns itself out." People were paying a bit more attention now. "The most important thing about this candle, is that at the centre, where nobody can reach it, is a core. Similar to the way a wand core is concealed from view, yet determines the very nature of the wand. Each core is unique. There are no certain ingredients that you have to use in the core, only the ones that you feel in your heart you should use. Say, for instance, that you wished the fire of hatred to never die - you may decide to create a core using dragon's blood and snake venom, to describe the ferocity and lethal nature of your hatred. If you wanted your happiness to live on, your core might consist of things that make you glad. You get the general idea," Fizzit said. This candle sounded weird. "Now, I would like you to each attend to your own candle, but helping each other, doing research together, but in the end producing one candle each. I suggest saving the core until last. You need to have a feel for the emotion of the candle. Questions. Yes?" Fizzit said, pointing at Roxanne.

"What if I wanted my Quidditch skills to live longer than, say, Lily's? Would I put in a lock of my hair, a bit of broomstick and part of a Quaffle?" Roxanne asked, shooting my a pointed look. I scowled at her.

Fizzit coughed. "Ehem, well, I would not advise that, as Quidditch skills are more physical than emotional, and this candles only preserves emotion. So no, Miss Weasley, that would not work," Fizzy explained kindly. Roxanne's skin turned noticeably darker.

After a few more questions - "What would happen if I put a letter in the core?" "Does the size matter, sir?" "Is fruit an emotion?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" - Fizzit finally put his foot down and told us to start thinking about what to make the wax from. He said that he would provide the correct enchantments and objects later, but wanted us to use our brains to think about what it might contain during today's lesson.

"You have the rest of the lesson to discuss in your pairs what you may need," Professor Fizzit announced. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at Aaron. His eyes were glazed over already - faintly, I could see the lights that were hanging from the ceiling above reflected in them.

I put my head in my hands and looked at him. "So, _partner, _what do you think?"

Aaron glanced down at the description of the wax Fizzit has passed out, seeming intent upon ignoring me. He wrote down a few notes, then seemed to go back to pretending I didn't exist. I raised my eyebrows, then shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Oi!" Aaron exclaimed. I laughed.

"What's with you today? Is it that I caught you snogging my mate?" I asked, smirking.

"Little bit, yeah," Aaron admitted. "So you don't think I tried to give you a love potion anymore?"

I shrugged. "Well, a total idiot tried to give me one practically straightaway after the match, and I realised you could never be as big an idiot as he was, so yeah, I don't think that anymore. We good?" I asked.

Aaron didn't say anything for a moment, only breaking the silence by scratching his quill across the parchment to jot down another couple of notes. I pouted. Then I transfigured his quill into a lizard.

Aaron let out a cry as the grey - blue lizard scuttled up his arm. I laughed out loud as the lizard - I decided on the spur of the moment to call it Kenny - crawled under the white collar of his shirt.

"Lily!" he cried, swatting the wriggling bump wandering over his chest. I was in hysterics by this point.

"Oi, watch it! You might hurt Kenny!" I told him as sternly as I could. It wasn't very convincing. I literally felt as if my sides were splitting as I watched Kenny scuttling around under his shirt. Still, I flicked my wand and watched a quill fall out of Aaron's top, leaving an ink trail down the right-hand side. Aaron stared at me, looking...I think the word was gobsmacked. I grinned at him.

"At least we know I'm great at that transfiguration now," I pointed out, bending down and retrieving the quill from the floor.

I felt something land on my back as I fished about on the floor for Aaron's quill. I frowned, straightened myself, and watched a roll of parchment fall to my desk. A note. I snatched it quickly from view and unfolded it in my lap, ignoring Aaron, who was trying to casually sneak a look at what was written on the parchment. My blood boiled as I read the words written in a cursive script.

_Seems like it won't be too long before I'm back on the team after that performance, Lily. Always knew you didn't get onto the team for you _Quidditch _skills. More like snogging skills. Hooking up with the Captain behind your friend's back, are we?_

_R.W_

My cheeks did not burn. My face didn't contort with rage. But I could feeling anger burning through me, rising up in my throat like bile, choking me from the inside out. It was engulfing me like a wave, a wave that I had no control over.

Not that I let any of it show. I knew how to turn my face into an indifferent mask by this point. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that Aaron was trying to read it too. My eye's widened as I looked up at him. His face _was _very similar to a tomato, not just his ears this time - although I was fairly certain that if he were capable of it, his ears would be emitting thick clouds of steam, like the Hogwarts Express, his fury was so evident. He turned around in his seat, and said, almost in a calm way, "Why don't you just -" _woah! _"- off, bitches? Get a life and stop inventing crap," Aaron's voice had been stiff with suppressed anger, but it was still loud enough to Fizzit to - unfortunately - hear.

I watched Roxanne and Lucy, who I realised now had been the ones to pass me the note, go slightly pink. I also watched Professor Fizzit stand up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Cooke, and no more of that language!" Fizzit cried. When Fizzit had turned away once again, his grey eyes on a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, I noticed Aaron was looking at me.

"What?" I hissed, knowing what his expression meant. "I've heard _so _much worse than that!"

When I saw that Aaron's expression hadn't changed, I added "But thanks for sticking up for me, anyway." I flicked a strand of hair over my shoulder as I studied the candle-parts in front of me.

I noticed that Aaron seemed surprised. "I can't believe you're being so blasé about. It was crap, what those guys said."

I shrugged. "Like I said, I've heard _much _worse." Then I smirked. "You're coming to my birthday party tomorrow, by the way," I muttered, noting down another possible component of the wax.

"Course I am," Aaron replied, rolling his eyes, dropping the subject.

"Oh, what, so you were going to go already even though you weren't invited?"

"Course. Like I'd miss you getting drunk off your head," he muttered. I opened my mouth to protest, but realised that I couldn't argue against this logic. So I laughed instead.

We wrote down notes in silence for another couple of minutes. Then I nudged him in the ribs. "Oi," I whispered.

"Ow!" he hissed. _Nudged him a bit too hard, I guess. _"What?"

"You and Aphelia?" I murmured. Aaron's ears went a bit pink again, yet he didn't change his facial expression. He nodded once. I laughed quietly.

"That's freaking ace, Aaron," I smirked. Aaron laughed, then passed me his scruffy notes for me to copy. I knew his would be right, but I had my own anyway. Nevertheless, I checked mine, and was glad to see we both had the same answers. Maybe there was hope for me passing my Charms N.E.W.T after all.

Over the rest of the day, my friends refused to tell me any details about my party. Not where it was, not who they'd invited - they didn't even admit it was happening. They barely even acknowledged my that it was actually my birthday when they first saw me in the morning. The all came up to me in a big group and thrust a box of Chocolate Cauldrons into my hands, but that was literally it. No other mention of it. From nobody. I was a bit upset to find that I got nothing from anyone in my family. Not a letter, not a present, not even a card. I wasn't too deterred though - I knew it was all going to happen tonight. Agnes had never been a good liar, so when I asked her about it in Potions, an hour or so before Felicity and Brooke would most likely begin my makeover, she blushed like a beetroot and babbled she didn't know what I was talking about, where had I heard that, because it _so, definitely, totally _wasn't happening, but who told me that it was, and happy birthday anyway. I'd just smirked, and casually pointed out that she was about to add the wrong ingredient to her Amortentia. We'd started brewing them properly by now. Mine was looking all right, but according to Jollieminda I was far behind where I should be. I'd told her that I was taking it slow. Sharon had stage-whispered to Laticia, "I suppose there's a first time for everything." I'd literally had to wrench Aphelia's wand out of her hand and stow it away in my bag for safe-keeping for the rest of the day. By now I'd sworn to myself to take Aphelia to an anger-management class. She had a serious problem. At least, I'd take her to an anger-management class as soon as I _found _an anger management class.

The moment Jollieminda dismissed the class, I heard Agnes giggle. I rolled my eyes. It was beginning already.

"_Deberesmalus Oculus_," she whispered between her titters. Immediately, I felt as if I were surrounded by a thick veil of fog that was clouding my vision. I knew I wasn't, as nobody else had reacted to it, and I recognised the spell as one of my Aunt Hermione's inventions. For shrouding sight. I swore out loud in surprise as the unpleasant sensation came over me. I felt a few hands take my arms and tell me to just walk, follow where they were leading me. I tried to roll my eyes - unsure that I succeeded, due to my impaired vision - and was on the verge of telling them to let me walk on my own, before I realised that I would be completely lost without guides until somebody lifted the spell. It would be like being lost in a maze on a cold winter's morning, with nothing but clouds and mist in front of me, in a twisting labyrinth of corridors. I hating relying on people. I loved being independent.

I heard the hushed giggles and whispers of - at least, who I supposed were - my friends around me, their arms taking me somewhere I was utterly in the dark about. I got the impression we were walking up stairs, yet how many I'd no idea. Before I knew it, I was being sat down on what felt like a wooden stool, and I could heard Felicity, Brooke, Agnes, Aphelia and Lissy's voices all chatting in a giggly sort of way about what would look good on me. _Yeah. I'm being made ready for my party_. I felt brush after brush sweep and stroke and paint my face with various make-ups. I knew I would definitely have a lot on tonight. My face felt as if a thin yet firm layer of plaster was spread evenly over it, eradicating most of my features for them to be stenciled and painted back on. I could only assume this was what Felicity deemed 'the right amount of foundation.' And what I deemed too, for that matter. I felt kohl pencils etching around my eyes, lipgloss after lipgloss being painted onto my lips, and mascara brushes sweep at my eyelashes. I was pretty sure that nearly all of my friends - if that was the right word for some of them - were working on my face simultaneously right now. Finally, I felt several hands pulling me, passing some sort of fabric to me, and telling me to go get changed. Someone guided me to where I guessed I was behind some sort of screen - this no eyesight thing was getting really annoying - then left me on my own to change. Since I was so used to getting dressed, this wasn't exactly hard, but I was fairly certain that my head ended up poking through the strap of the thing I was putting on at at least one point. However, eventually, I got the thing on the right way - by the length of it I knew it was a dress, it was just brushing my mid-thighs - and everyone was beckoning me to come out. I stumbled out clumsily, handicapped by my loss off sight, and cursed them all loudly for practically blinding me. I heard lots of voices laugh, before someone said, "_Deberesbonus Oculus_," and suddenly everything in front of my was as crystal clear and sharp as it had ever been.

I rolled my eyes at them all - I was know sure that I was rolling my eyes properly - before yelling, "Finally! I thought you idiots were going to keep my blind forever!"

I saw Lissy beaming, and all the others were smirking. Agnes leapt about a foot in the air with what I assumed was excitement, and the told me to turn around. I did, and then I realised that what I'd thought was a screen as I was changing was in fact a very large mirror. Huge, in fact. I was glad of its size, because it meant that while I'd been changing behind it the others would not have been able to see me whatsoever. But it was the reflection that startled me the most.

I saw myself. Not the person I'd been hiding behind all these weeks, the - albeit, only slightly - quieter, politer and contrite, but the person I liked being. The person I knew always looked totally sexy no matter what, the person who always had a comeback, who would never take no for an answer. People had followed her around almost as if she were freaking _Merlin_ - I had been _somebody. _Maybe she hadn't been perfect, but I'd been happy when I was her. I didn't feel as if I was constantly hiding my emotions, or downplaying them. Lily Potter didn't hold her tongue. She let it all out, sparing nobody. I wanted to be her so badly. But if I did, then I would almost certainly end up not able to be an Auror, because I'd probably fail my N.E.W.T.s since I'd be doing no work whatsoever, and with even more rumours spreading like wildfire behind my back than there already were. _But I can be her for one night. It's my birthday. I can do what I want tonight._

The girl in the mirror had flawless skin. It was smooth, unscathed and matte with foundation. Her eyes were wild, dark and mysterious - the black eyeliner made my brown eyes seem even darker and deeper than I'd thought they could be, and the mascara made my eyes seem twice their size, but not in a weird way. The lips were full and red. _No, _I thought, _not red. A whole depth of colours. There's fuchsia, maroon, sunset orange, even a sky blue somewhere in there. Tone. _All these colours had built my face into something deep, dark, mysterious, and most of all, sexy. Even my dress fell in line with the sexy theme - tight, clingy red material with black lace on top. I loved looking this way. Not meek or natural. Gorgeous. Hot. It was me. Part of who I was.

Agnes passed around a bottle of Firewhiskey, already in a giggly mood. But that was no abnormality, really. Aphelia toasted my name - to which Felicity went a sarcastic, "Yay," - and we all downed our tankards in one.

"So where's the party?" I asked when my tankard was empty. Felicity laughed a bit too loudly, alcohol-tainted breath blowing into my face.

"Where d'you think, loser?" She rolled her eyes. "I want the place for Lily's party, I want the place for Lily's party, I want the place for Lily's party!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air and thrusting her chest out.

"The Room of Requirement then," I said, recognising the fact that she'd said what she wanted three times.

Lissy checked her watch. "Almost eight."

Brooke smirked. "So they've been partying for half an hour so far. Think we should wait a bit longer, or show up now?"

I pouted. "I could do with another drink before I go in there," I said. There was lots of cheering to this from Aphelia, Brooke and Felicity. Agnes squealed, and Lissy slipped off to get another bottle of Firewhiskey.

After we had all reached the giggly stage, but not the drunk stage, we headed out of what I know realised was an old disused classroom, and walked off in the general direction of the Room. When we got to the Room, we took a hint from Barnabas the Barmy, and ran in such a way that suggested we were trolls trying to do ballet. Hot trolls, though. Nobody could deny our absolute sexiness tonight. Except maybe Lissy. She, as usual, had opted for a less attention-seeking look, sporting a a short sleeved white top with the name of some Muggle band on it, and a small black skirt. Muggle clothes. Lissy was Muggle-born, and her parents were exceptionally strict that the only witch clothes she was allowed to wear were her school uniform, so this was usually how she looked at parties. The rest of us looked smoking hot, though.

The door materialised in front of us, ornate as ever. I was glad that Rose had cleared that old thing out. I'd known about the Room ages before, but never really bothered with it so much, accepting that the burnt crap and smoke was just part of the Room. Still, it was all good now - and you wouldn't find a better place for a party. It literally wasn't possible. I noticed there was a faint buzzing noise in my ears. _That'll be Muffliato. Should keep Filch out. _

My friends walked forwards and Brooke placed a hand on the door. "Wait out here until you hear your name. We're going in first," she announced.

"Whatever, Brooke," I laughed and rolled my eyes - a mistake. It made my world go all topsy turvy, for lack of a better word. I saw them open the door, and instantly the buzzing noise in my ears rose up, so I presumed there was tons of noise, both music and human. But as Felicity was standing in the doorway I could hear her every word.

"Ok guys, tonight we are to celebrate a birthday. A birthday of a _totally awesome_ girl, who you all know the name of. I mean, who doesn't know her name? So, let's give a happy birthday to _Lily Potter_!" she cried, holding an arm out in my direction. My cue. I fluffed up my hair and stepped into the doorway, where instantly the buzzing was replaced with cheering so loud it nearly knocked me off my feet. Everyone in the year was here - probably other years too, to account for all the people. They were all screaming. Screaming my name, like a chant.

It. Felt. Awesome.

I saw Robert coming up to me. He moved in to kiss me, so I pushed him away subtly. "Uh, lipstick!" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth, trying to keep smiling at everyone. Robert shrugged, looking hurt. "You'll definitely get your snog later, though," I added, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. This seemed to pacify him, so smirking he lead me into the room just as the music turned back on with a bang. I noticed the door had closed behind us, keeping out the teachers. I swung my arms around Robert's neck as people around us started dancing in time to the pulsing music.

I'd always been a good dancer. I knew how to move my body in time to the music, I knew what movements looked stupid and which looked hot - I also knew there was a very thin line between the two. You could go from looking amazing to totally crazy in the blink of an eye. But I knew how to avoid this. After around half an hour of solid dancing, somebody changed the track to a slow dance. I groaned - it was one of Scorpius' songs. Not that many people knew this. He was Seth Michaels to most of the population. He _was _good, but the song on right now was about Rose. Like I wanted a song about my _cousin _playing at my eighteenth birthday party - not to mention the fact that Hugo was here somewhere. He was still pretty much oblivious to Rose and Scorpius' very serious relationship - he knew they were dating, of course. Just not that they'd gone to France together. Who knew what stuff about Rose might be in this song?

I moved away form Robert. "Wait there," I ordered, before dashing through the crowds to get to Jones and Jamethon, who appeared to be manning the music. I walked straight up to them, fiercely.

"Change the song," I demanded.

Jamethon laughed. "Why would we do that, Birthday Girl?"

I smirked and tilted my head to one side. "Because this song sucks, and you're a pushover. Don't pretend you won't do whatever I ask you too. We both know you'd be lying."

Jamethon paused, while Scorpius sang another couple of bars of the song. _Damn, he's good._

Jones suddenly grinned. "We'll change it. But it'll cost you a snog."

I shrugged. "Who, both of you or just you, _Hepolitoaman_?"

Jones winced at the sound of his first name, his black hair looking even darker as his skin flushed.

"Both of us, Birthday Girl," Jamethon said, ignoring Jones. Listening to the music, Scorpius had reached the chorus. I groaned. Hoping I was far enough away from Robert so he wouldn't see me, I briefly leaned my face into Jamethon's, my lips meeting his in an instant. He tasted of Firewhiskey and tobacco. Within a second I pushed him away from me, disgusted by him. I hated the guy - how he was in Gryffindor nobody knew. I did the same to Jones, then shot them scathing looks as they finally changed the tracks, grinning stupidly at each other.

I pushed my way back to Robert, the taste of tobacco still on my lips. _Ew_. I saw he was getting a drink, so I pushed my way over to him. He looked up as I approached.

"Want another Firewhiskey?" he asked, as the new song came on. I gratefully took the cup, drank it in one, then slung an arm around his shoulder. "Let's dance," I shouted over the loud music. Robert smirked, then flung his half-drunk Firewhiskey aside - onto a startled Hufflepuff girl - and pulled me into the centre of the room. The song Jones and Jamethon had put on now was by _Beatty Flather. _I didn't like her as much as I liked Scorpius, but at least _Wolfsbane or No, _a song about being in love with a werewolf no matter what, wasn't about Rose. Least I hoped not.

Robert pulled me very close to him, so that our bodies were touching. I didn't like slow dancing so much, as there wasn't so much moving involved. Also you had to let the boy lead completely. Nevertheless, I could make it work.

I leant my head very close to Robert's, then whispered, "How about that snog?" Robert grinned and his hands were suddenly around my waist, grabbing me into him. He was kissing me less than a moment later. He also tasted of alcohol, but more like brandy. I hadn't known somebody had brought brandy in here. I'd have to get a glass of that.

I twisted my hands in his hair, probably to the point where it was verging on being painful. I felt his hands sliding up my back, and around to my front. Instinctively, I slapped him away. Robert pulled back sharply.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"Not here. Way too public," I said, trying to sound confidant. I _did _sound confidant. Years of practise. "I'm going to get a drink. See you later."

It wasn't that I'd thought it was too public. Well, it was, but the truth was that I didn't want him doing that to me. It brought back bad memories. When I was in fifth year, and Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match. Kurt had come up to me and randomly started snogging me, running his hands all over me. He'd even managed to get his hands up my shirt before I'd had a chance to realise what was going on. I pushed his off of me after less than a second, before he'd go any further. He fell on top of somebody else. They'd both landed on the ground, and I'd been left to pull my shirt down whilst walking over to Rose to tell her about my plans for pretending to bring back Voldemort. I knew what she'd been thinking, but it hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time. Guys got drunk. It happened. It just wasn't nice.

I didn't like guys doing that to me ever since. I'd been put off Kurt for life, especially with the whole Acromantula thing. I'd also been put off doing more than kissing. _Surely Robert doing that shouldn't bother me?_ He was my boyfriend. But no, I'd hated it. Not as much as Kurt, but I still hated it.

Thankfully that was when I located the brandy and proceeded to pour myself a goblet full. After drinking it down, I felt much better about the whole thing.

"Hey, Lily," somebody said. I turned and saw Aaron standing behind me.

"You made it," I yelled, smirking, trying to make myself heard over the music. Aaron laughed.

"Like I'd miss this. As I predicted, you've never been drunker."

I shoved him lightly in the shoulder. Aaron just laughed loudly again - clearly I wasn't the only one who'd been drinking tonight. I saw Aaron point to something. "There's a huge table of presents over there from everyone here. You should check it out, it's pretty impressive."

I raised my eyebrows, just as the music changed to _. Now _that_ was a good song._

"Everyone here brought presents?" I asked, disbelieving. Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a condition of the invite, otherwise Aphelia would have clubbed them with her bat. You've got a load of presents, Lils. Speaking of Lia, you haven't seen her anywhere have you?"

I stood up on tiptoe. I noticed Aphelia standing on the far side of the room, chatting to Brooke.

"Over there," I waved vaguely in her direction. "Make her have fun tonight, Aaron, or I'll -" then some kind of drunk slur toppled out of my mouth, and I have literally no idea what I said. It might have been something to do with rats and rainbows. But that didn't make any sense.

Aaron laughed though, and waved at me before going off to talk to Aphelia. I decided to look at the presents people had brought me. I walked past grinding dance partners, searching for the table. I was literally shocked in momentary silence when I saw it. _Table _didn't seem to sum up the word. It was huge. Really huge. And piled high with stuff all wrapped in decorative paper. Merlin, it looked awesome. A part of me couldn't wait until later so I could open them all. It would most likely take me all night long.

I felt a hand tug at my arm. I turned to see Felicity behind me, swaying slightly in time with the music. "What do you think?" she yelled.

"So-so," I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's way more than you deserve, that's for sure."

Sometimes I really don't know if I like Felicity at all. If she'd have been joking, it might have been funny. But she was deadly serious.

"Where's the boyfriend, Birthday Girl?" she asked, utterly oblivious to my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I asked. Felicity raised her eyebrows at me.

"Last I saw of him, he was snogging the face off of some Ravenclaw girl in the year below," she shouted. "See you!"

I watched as Felicity half danced, half walked back into the throng of dancing teenagers. I made up my mind to check if she was right. After grabbing another tankard of some sort of alcohol - judging by the taste it was beer - and shoved me way through the crowd to look for Robert. I finally found him in a corner of them room, a Firewhiskey in one hand, the other up the shirt of some little blonde sixth year. She had her hands darting all over him, like she wanted to touch every part of his body possible. It was gross, and I was furious.

I shoved them apart. "Hi, whats-your-name, you're out of here!" I yelled at the blonde girl. She shrugged.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she asked, scowling at me.

"Hello? It's my party, and you'll get out of here before my friend gets her Beater bat on you! You too, Robert! We're finished! Done!" I yelled, shoving both of them out of the door. The girl swore loudly and stormed out. Robert look at me, scathingly.

"Whatever, Lily. You know, whatever _this,_" he gestured between himself and me, "- was, it wasn't as great as I thought it would be. See you round," he spat, storming out after the small blonde girl. No time for a two minute cry. This called for immediate action. I stalked off into the crowd, saw a guy in Slytherin called Zach. He didn't have girlfriend, I was sure. No reason why not - he wasn't the hottest boy in the year, but by no means ugly. He'd do for now.

I grabbed his shirt collar. "Hey, want a snog?" I asked, my voice a bit slurred, smashing my lips against his. For about a millisecond he felt shocked, but then he responded with surprising enthusiasm. Hmm, not a great kisser, but so what? He probably wouldn't remember this by the the morning.

He pulled me into a corner, and we stayed there for a minute or so, before I heard a familiar snide voice in my ear.

"Well, well, well, Miss Potter, swapping boyfriends so readily, are we?"

I tore my lips away from Zach's. "Not your business, Parkinson. Who invited you anyway?"

Sharon laughed. "Felicity of course! We've recently become quite close, don't you know? Besides, I wouldn't have missed this for the world! Where's Mr Pimple-Face? Dumped him already, have we?"

How did everyone know about Robert's pimples when I only found out a short while ago? While I was thinking this, Zach tried to push her away, but I pushed _him_ away, saying, "Leave us alone."

"But...you..." he stammered.

"I've had a lot to drink, you can't hold me accountable for my actions," I groaned, my momentary attraction to him now dissolved. "Now get lost!"

Zach stumbled off, looking bewildered. I turned to Sharon again, my eyes flashing.

"How's Kej? Still faithful?" I asked. Sharon smirked.

"Well, you'd be the first one to know if he was two-timing me. You always seem to be the _other girl, _Potter."

I ignored that. "But with all you know about him? You know, his little secret? That he only told me?"

Sharon went pale. But only for a second. "You're a stupid liar, Potter! It's not true! You're just a stupid girl who couldn't play a game of Quidditch to save her life! You're a -" she swore loudly, so that half the room turned to look at her, " - loser, Potter, and you always will be!"

_Bam! _A fist appeared out of nowhere. Sharon crumpled to the floor, knocked out cold. I turned to see Aphelia standing about a foot behind where Sharon had been, her fist still outstretched. She looked seriously angry. I looked from her to Sharon's unconscious body on the ground.

"Holy crap, Lia!" I cried. "Rennervate!" I pointed my wand at Sharon, which had been in a hidden pocket of the dress the whole time. Sharon eyes flickered open, and she propped herself up on one arm. Then her eyes widened. "You hit me!" she yelled at Aphelia. "I'm going to tell that to a professor right now! You can't hit me, it's...it's against school rules!" she cried. _Not strictly true. Getting caught is against school rules. _

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, she'd darted out of the room. Someone switched the music back on and people nervously started to dance again. Aphelia took a step towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I slapped her on the face.

"Lia! You can't just hit people!" I yelled.

"You just hit me!" she pointed out, rubbing her face. I paused.

"That's undeniable logic." I conceded. "Fine we're even. Besides, Sharon deserved it, I guess. Where's your boyfriend?" I grabbed Aphelia's arm and pulled her into the centre of the room. Aphelia shrugged.

"Who cares? There's been enough drama tonight. Let's just get Lissy and forget about boys for one night, ok?" she yelled.

"Sounds like a plan," I smirked. Lissy was there before the words were even out of my mouth.

"Someone say my name?" she asked. I laughed, and gestured for her to dance. Some song called _Just Tell Me _came on. We all knew the lyrics off by heart and back to front. Before long the episode with Sharon - and James and Jamethon and Robert and blond girl - was forgotten, and we were screaming the lyrics at the tops of our voices.

"_Just tell me you love me, tell me you hate me, tell me you want me to just go away! Just tell me anything, boy, I can't take this silence, just tell me anything...!_" we chanted. Ten minutes or so later, everything was back to usual. An hour after that, I could barely remember the brief horribleness of the party at all - although this was probably due to the amount of alcohol in my bloodstream. But the party was better than ever. I _circled the floor_ once with Hugo, than David, then Aaron, all for old times sake - Hugo for family's sake too - then passed Aaron over to Aphelia and went to join a group dance with Felicity, Agnes, Brooke and Lissy.

At around eleven-fifty, when the party was still in full flow, some people started talking into microphones. I knew the voices well, though. My friends. I looked up, and saw they - Aphelia, Lissy, Brooke, Felicity, Agnes - were all at the front, holding microphones.

"So, we're all here to celebrate Lily's birthday, right?" Agnes squeaked. Several cheers rose up in response. Agnes squealed slightly. "Yay! Just making sure. Anyway, last night, we were thinking, hey, we should do something totally awesome for Lily at this party! So, Lily, come up to the front! Now!" she squeaked into the microphone. I shrugged, and tried to walk in a straight line up to the front. I knew I would be totally hungover tomorrow. Still, I managed to get to the front without twisting my ankles, and I was told to stand still.

"Ok, so everybody, on the count of three," Aphelia yelled.

"One!" the crowd chanted.

_Were there this many people here before_?

"Two!"

_I hope my make-up still looks ok._

"Three!"

A mass of red and gold balloons descended on us from above. I had literally no idea where they'd sprung from, but they fell down to the ground like a ruby waterfall. It was like one of those slow motion moments that only exist in imagination, where everything seems to be happening twice as slowly as usual, and you can hear nothing but the beating of your own heart. Balloons, everywhere, drifting down onto us...they seemed like a metaphor my ecstasy at this moment - who cared about all the drama from earlier? Maybe I'd care tomorrow. But not tonight. Tonight, like the balloons, happiness was cascading over me, seemingly from nowhere. There was red and gold swirling around me everywhere, I could barely see anyone anymore. I think that people were cheering, calling out _happy birthday_'s to me, and hitting the balloons back into the air, laughing. It was strange, that in this moment that I felt so everlasting, it was in fact the complete opposite. The entire reason for being here was marking the beginning of the end. Not my infiniteness, but my finiteness. I was still young, but getting older. One day I would be old. Properly _old._ My flame-coloured hair would fade to white - I refused to consider the possibility that I would be grey-haired. It would be white, or nothing - my smooth skin would be creased, and it might take me a second to remember the names of the people here tonight.

But that would be later. Much, much later. Because tonight wouldn't age. Tonight was infinite, even if I wasn't. Nothing could change tonight, not time, not knowledge, not retrospect or later wisdom.

Tonight was one word.

_Euphoria._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_Pain._

That was the first thing I registered in the morning. I woke up with a pounding headache. My limbs felt as if they could fall off. I wished my head would fall off, so that it would ease the pain behind my eyes. My throat was sore, too. And my ears had a strange buzzing noise in them.

I propped myself up on one elbow, and a wave of dizziness nearly overwhelmed me. Head-rush. I moaned loudly as I collapsed face-down back onto my bed.

I heard some quiet giggles. "Good morning," I heard Lissy say.

Even Lissy quiet tones seemed like a punch into my eardrums.

"Holy crap," I groaned. Lissy giggled again. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight. You slept the whole day yesterday. Thought you were dead." I heard Lissy say, distractedly. I could hear her quill scribbling furiously against some parchment. She was somewhere out of my direct line of sight, so I couldn't see her - no way was I going to make the same mistake of trying to sit up again. "I have _never _been this hungover," I whispered into my pillow.

I felt the mattress at the end of the bed give slightly, telling me that Lissy had sat down at the foot of the bed. "Feeling ok?" she asked.

I answered this with some fairly colourful words that I deemed a fit response, but Lissy just laughed again. "That's a no, then," she said. I could tell by the shape of her voice that she was smiling.

I racked my brain, trying to think back to last night. All I could summon up was an image of hundreds of red and gold swirly things. I rolled onto my front, my red hair splayed out across the pillow. Even this small movement sent waves of nausea over my body. "Just be straight with me," I instructed Lissy. "How bad was I last night?"

"You had about five cups of every type of alcohol we brought," a new voice said. Aphelia. "And you snogged about...I think it was seven different guys, by the end. First Robert, then Jamethon and Jones, then Zach in Slytherin -"

"Zach?" I groaned. _Ew. _"Are you serious? I know I have bad taste when I'm drunk, but I would _not _sink that low."

"You did," Lissy giggled.

"Yeah, and Joshua, Drew and David," Aphelia added. My eyes flew open.

"_David_?" I shouted, whipping myself into a sitting position. I nearly collapsed from the head rush, but somehow managed to stay upright. "I snogged _David_? My friend, David? Oh, _crap_!"

Lissy grimaced sympathetically. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, at then saw Felicity emerge through the door.

"You telling her about last night? Did you tell her about the lap dance?" Felicity laughed. My mouth fell open.

"_Lap dance?_" I cried. I looked wildly from Felicity, to Aphelia, to Lissy. "Tell me I didn't give anyone a _lap dance_!"

They all laughed.

"Not _you_," Lissy said.

"Justin," Felicity smirked. I gaped.

"Justin Schiffer-Bones?"

"To Natasha in Slytheirn," Aphelia confirmed.

"Wow," I mouthed. All the noise had made my headache rebound fiercely. Suddenly Three pairs of hands were pulling me up.

"Woah, watch it!" I cried, stumbling around unsteadily on my feet. "Why are you making me get up, it's _Saturday_," I moaned.

"Quidditch practise," Aphelia said.

"Lia, I can't play in this state." I said, rolling my eyes. My body felt so feeble that it was taking all my strength not to collapse back onto my bed.

"Good thing it's not until noon, then," she said. Lissy smiled, and Felicity left to 'do some things and get some people.' I really hoped she wasn't planning anything illegal. There'd been enough trouble last time.

I let my friends guide me down to the Great Hall. I was too wobbly on me feet to complete the journey alone. As we were walking I demanded a fuller description of last night.

"Well..." Lissy mumbled, looking down at her feet after I posed the question of the last night. Aphelia was more direct abut answering me. She clapped her hands in a _let's get started _sort of way, sending little little spikes of pain radiating through my brain. She filled me in about certain parts of the night. Vague memories began forming in my head, like kissing Jones and Jamethon, seeing Robert kissing blonde girl - Aphelia told me her name was Mae-Rose, and she was the Keeper for Hufflepuff - and most notably, Aphelia knocking Sharon out. When we got down to them Great Hall I stopped her.

"Ok, just fill me in on what happened after the balloons. I can't think of anything that happened after the balloons," I said, sliding into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lissy giggled.

"That's actually good," she told me. Aphelia, who was smirking, nodded.

"Yeah, you went a bit crazy after the balloons. Not in a sociopath kind of way," she said hurriedly, "but you were properly drunk by that point. I saw you dancing with practically every guy in the room. You only snogged three guys after the balloons though, so that's a plus. Drew was the first, I think you were with him for about five minutes. Then you seemed to get bored, and you found Joshua. You were dancing with him for about fifteen minutes, then you slapped him for some reason and went off. Lissy saw you chatting to David, and then five minutes later I saw you guys snogging. The you went up to the front of the room and started to attempt a pole dance...and _that _was when we decided to call it a night," Aphelia finished.

"I tried to pole dance?" I groaned. Lissy smiled.

"You weren't bad," she said, apparently trying to contain some giggles. I gave her a worthy response to that. Then I said, "What about David? How did I end it with him?"

Aphelia shrugged, and took a bite off some toast. "Who knows? I didn't see that part. Last I saw was you two walking off together after the party."

"He had his arm around you," Lissy added.

It took a moment for this to sink in. "You mean I didn't slap him or nothing? Does he think we're going out?"

"Probably," Lissy began, but then Aphelia elbowed her in the ribs. "No," Lissy then corrected herself with mock seriousness. "Definitely not." She shook her head, her curls bouncing.

I had just taken a bite of an apple - all I could handle considering my sorry state - before Felicity, with Brooke and Agnes in tow, swished over to me, pulled the three of us up and ordered us up to the common room. "Why?" Lissy asked.

"Lily didn't open her presents!" Agnes squealed, as if this solved everything. Then she looked over at Aphelia. "Lia, you're built for heavy-lifting so much more than I am, what with your strong jaw and thick body. Would you mind getting all the presents up to the common-room?"

Aphelia looked displeased, then stalked off - not with grumbling to me, "She does know that things can be lifted with magic, doesn't she?"

We went up to the common room. Lissy gave the password - _Animagus_ - and then Felicity shooed out all the second-years, yelling, "Go away, midgets!" _Polite as ever. _

So we commandeered the soft red sofas, and Felicity, Agnes and Brooke chatted to each other for ten minutes about what colour they were going to do their nails next weekend. Lissy and I began work on our Herbology essay - how to categorise different plant families. Tedious, but I tried hard in Herbology because I liked Professor Longbottom. And it was better than trying to join in with Agnes, Brooke and Felicity's drivel. Sometimes I wondered if they would ever have a half decent conversation. Right now it seemed unlikely.

Finally an indignant Aphelia turned up, and when I saw what she was levitating in front of her I felt my mouth plummet to the floor. It was a huge sack of presents. Dad had once told me about this Muggle man named _Father Christmas_, and how he flew around the sky in a cart pulled by deer and had huge sacks of presents. The sack in front of Aphelia was at least as big as one of those sacks. Only all the stuff inside was mine.

"This is all for me?" I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Brooke shrugged.

"They all had to bring presents, it was a condition of the invite. So they all brought presents."

"Oh my Merlin, Lily, you have got to be the luckiest non-gorgeous girl in the entire school!" Agnes squealed. My stomach clenched with the force of not saying something back to her. But I'd already done enough damage to my reputation at the party.

So the sifting through the presents began. We made no attempt to try and record who'd given me what - it was to exhausting. Aphelia gave me a new top and jumper - and a thick, metal bat. _For Sharon _had been expertly engraved into the handle. Lissy gave me a whole batch of Smart-Answer Quills and a pair of cashmere gloves. Agnes, Felicity and Brooke had all chipped in to give me an expensive - what Brooke called, _designer _- dress_. _I'd never heard of the shop they said it was from. It was a Muggle and Muggle-born thing. Still, the short, detailed pink number they'd bought me crossed _dress robes _off my wish list, even if the colour would clash with my hair. When I thanked them, Agnes started babbling things like that it had been on sale, and that 'Daddy' got a seventy-five percent discount anyway, and it was their parents who had paid what was left anyway, believing the money was for a school trip, so it had really cost them nothing. _I don't know if they've ever heard the term 'quit while you're ahead' or not._

I was surprised to find that my friends appeared to have intercepted my mail, as all the presents from my friends and family were there in the sack too. I was amazed to see the new Nimbus 2025 buried amid the pile of wrappings, with a note saying _Love from Mum and Dad x. _I'd been expecting a Cleansweep at best, but a Nimbus was terrific! _Now maybe I'll have a chance at beating Ravenclaw in the next match, _I thought as I admired the shine of the sleeked bristles. James sent me a new, tan leather book satchel, Rose sent a box of French chocolate, and I saw Hugo had given a knitted, woollen beret to me. My various Aunts and Uncles had sent things like new books and cakes - the one that stood out in my head was the strawberry lemon pie from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Albus' present surprised me. At first I just thought he'd sent a card, however when I opened the envelope two pieces of parchment fell out. The first was blank, and the second read;

_Dear Lil' Sister,_

_Say it with me; I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

_This is a secret stolen by James, passed on to me, and now passed on to you. _

_You'll thank me later._

_Al_

_P.S Remember, when you're finished, your mischief is managed._

I disregarded this as one of his attempts at humour while Lissy picked up Al's letter and red it through, probably trying to decipher his meaning. But I'd think about my brother later.

There were lots of other gifts to sort through, given the amount of people that had shown up at my party. I let Aphelia pulverise the present from Robert with the bat she'd given me before I'd even opened it. The one that was labelled as being from _Mae-Rose _was immediately set fire to as well. Then it was _Aguamenti_-ed as I hadn't paid attention to the surroundings - the carpet had caught fire along with it.

"Shame," Brooke said, picking up the dripping, charred mess that had once been Mae-Rose's present. Lissy and I were the only ones who looked at her in surprise. "This looks like it was a really cool top," she added, when she saw our faces. _There's something called tact. Maybe you could apply it sometimes._

Most of the presents were not invigorating - after a while Felicity and rest began snatching a couple of them up if I announced I didn't want them. _Because really, how many T-shirts and pairs of gloves does one person need?_ Even with the others taking a present here and there, the pile remained unbelievably huge. Finally though, we managed to reduce the mountain of presents to a heap of wrappings, the paper looking like shrapnel after a particularly colourful bomb.

"So, what now?" Brooke asked, pulling on a top that some guy named Edward had given me.

"I need to go practise my Quidditch," Aphelia said.

"Oh, why do you have to be such a buzz-kill, Aphie?" Agnes whined. I saw Aphelia's nostrils flare at Agnes' use of the despised nickname.

"Don't - call - me - Aphie." she hissed. " And I'm being a _buzz-kill _because I got a bit _too _buzzed last night, and today, yeah, a bit of it needs to be killed."

I smirked. "I need to go to that thing too," I remembered, dread coursing through me as the hangover headache rebounded with a bang.

"Your new broom," Lissy held up my Nimbus.

"Right, thanks," I sighed. Normally I'd have loved for a chance to ride the new broom, but today I had no idea if I'd be capable of sitting on it without plummeting to an early grave. I heard Felicity mumble something that I didn't quite catch to Brooke as Aphelia and I left the common room - and then Agnes' loud, squeaky giggle about it - then the Fat Lady swung shut behind us.

"You got up to a bit of mischief last night, didn't you?" she said, her painted lips smirking. I groaned.

"If you mock me, _please_ do it when I have a killer hangover, it makes life _so _enjoyable," I said, before grabbing Aphelia's arm and pulling her off down the stairs, the Fat Lady calling after us "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Vi and I have had our fair share of wine..."

We carried on down to the hall in near silence - if we did speak, we kept our voices hushed so as not to rouse the pounding headaches. When we reached the pitch, a couple of people approached us and complimented us on 'the best party Hogwarts has seen for many years'. I felt a little warmth in my stomach that I thought might have been a glow of pride that yes, the best party Hogwarts has had in ages was my birthday party. Then I felt the horrid, foul bile rising in my throat, and realised it was a warmth of an entirely different variety. Aphelia stood guard as I ducked behind a bush to do what I needed to. _How in the name of Merlin's pants can I play Quidditch like this? _

Aphelia helped me over to the pitch, half-supporting, half-carrying me.

"Lia, I _can't_ play like this," I moaned.

"Yes, you can, 'cause if you don't then Sharon will be better than you and will beat your arse so hard at the next match that you will cry like a baby," she said, in a matter-of-fact fashion. I inwardly cursed her good motivation. So, half an hour later, I found myself in the midst of a mid-air tussle for the Quaffle. Every sound, be it an owl flying over the stadium or Aaron blowing his whistle, was like somebody had grabbed a knife and was stabbing my eardrums with it.

We'd been up for about forty-five minutes - I was incredibly close to begging for death - when Aaron blew his whistle twice, signaling for a time-out. I gratefully flew down to the ground, wishing for nothing more than to crawl into bed and die. As my teammates landed around me, I noticed that Hippelby was standing next to Aaron on the pitch, his fat belly trembling.

Aaron coughed. "Er, Aphelia, Professor Hippelby wants a word with you. The rest of you can go back up," he said. A couple of people went back to casually passing the Quaffle back and forth, but the majority of us stayed on the ground. It was then that I realised Parkinson was standing behind Hippelby - his incredible fatness had shrouded her from view before. Hippelby made a squeaky, wheezy sound that might a been a cough.

"Right Miss Clarke, Miss Parkinson here tells me that you, ah..." Hippelby turned to look at Sharon.

"Punched me in the face, sir," Sharon simpered, her eyes too wide for genuine innocence.

"Ah, yes, that was it. Do you deny these allegations?" he wheezed. I glanced at Aphelia. She had gone pale, but her face was resolvedly firm.

"I don't know what she's talking about, sir," Aphelia lied. Hippelby looked surprised.

"Miss Parkinson here is _quite _certain it was you, Miss Clarke," Hippelby stammered. I couldn't help but think what a poor excuse for a professor this man was.

Aphelia shrugged. "Nope, I didn't punch anyone." It took all my inner strength not to go into hysterics at that one. I saw Aaron go a put an arm around Aphelia's shoulders.

"Actually sir, we'd all had quite a bit of Butterbeer last night -" _butterbeer? Don't make me laugh! _"- so perhaps Sharon didn't know, er, what she was seeing...?" Aaron trailed off. A couple of people looked slightly embarrassed as he'd just brought to attention the amount of alcohol - albeit _butterbeer _- consumed at my birthday party last night.

At this moment Sharon burst forwards. "No!" she shrieked. "I know what I saw! I wasn't _drunk_ -"

"Liar," I muttered, smirking. Sharon shot me a look of contempt.

"- and I know that _she_," here so pointed a finger at Aphelia in a threatening way, "punched me! It's against school rules, isn't it Professor?"

Hippelby started. "I, um...yes, I believe it is, that is to say, it _should _be...Miss Clarke, much as I detest hearing about such displays of violence, you have been called to our attention about previous offences. This would not, ah, be...what's the phrase? _Out of character_," he said, wringing his hands. Sharon smirked triumphantly. "See? It happened, I swear! Ask _her _if you don't believe me, she was standing right there!"

I took me a second to realise that Sharon was now talking about me. I rolled my eyes.

"Parkinson, she didn't punch you, you were just drunk off your head. Was it really worth intruding on our practise just to carry on this _petty dispute_?" I said, in my most sickeningly sweet voice possible. Sharon had such a high pitch, girly, posh little voice it honestly made imitating her the best fun I'd had all day. Sharon's face seemed to darken to the shade of a glowing ember - and I knew that, like the ember, any second she would burst into flames.

"She did! I know she did! Please, sir, you've got o believe me! She's been bullying me all year! She's done all _kinds _of horrid things to me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Parkinson screamed.

"That's probably right," Aphelia muttered beneath her breath. I stifled a laugh at that one.

"Enough!" Hippelby squeaked. "Miss Clarke, you will report to detention in my office at six o'clock sharp this evening."

"But, sir, she didn't do anything wrong!" Aaron called out. I looked over at him, surprised. I couldn't remember if he'd been there or not, but surely he'd have heard by now? _No, he looks like he honestly believes us...Merlin, it's surprisingly fun to be in the wrong, flat-out lying to a teacher!_

"Professor, that's not fair!" Aphelia protested, whilst Sharon smirked. Hippelby frowned.

"Detention at six, _and _ten house points," he squeaked. I shot a look at Aphelia, surveying her face. She looked so forlorn - she hadn't had detention in a long time. I was pretty used to it. I hadn't had one so far this year, as I was being sickeningly _good, _but last year I'd been pretty much occupied with it every night, for saying things to teachers I probably shouldn't have. Detention was like a second home to me. Maybe a third, actually - Hogwarts itself was a second home to me. And being rude to teachers was second nature.

"Oh, piss off, Hippelby! Aphelia didn't fucking do anything, and you sure as hell know it! You're just to much of a thick idiot to believe the shit that Sharon-fucking-Parkinson tells you!" I yelled, adrenaline running through my blood.

Watching everyone's reaction was _very _fun. Aaron looked as if he was about to laugh. Parkinson looked outraged. Aphelia looked stunned. Hippelby looked as if he were an angry mouse who had just been denied cheese.

"Detention for you too, Miss Potter. You'll be joining Miss Clarke in my office at six, for you language. Maybe we can -"

"Wash your mouth out with carbolic soap," I saw Aphelia mouth, precisely in time to Hippelby's words. Every time I'd been rude to him in the past, he always said the age-old, cliché expression. Nobody said anything as Hippelby stumbled away, Sharon almost dancing along behind him with the joy of getting her way. Then Scarlett said, "Did you say all that so that Lia wouldn't have to go to detention on her own?

"Was it so transparent?" I laughed, pleased with the outcome. Scarlett giggled too.

"Nice one," she said, holding up her hand. Bewildered I slapped it, hoping that was what she'd meant. She grinned. "Righteous," she said, before going back to her broom and taking off. _Righteous? _Then Aphelia hugged me. "Thank you for not letting me go to detention on my own," she said, releasing me.

"What, you thought I was going to let you take all the fun?" I grinned. Aphelia grinned back as she remounted her broom. I swung a leg over my new Nimbus, then flew off to rejoin the team, ignoring the sudden wave of nausea that had come on.

After practise ended, Lia and I grabbed some lunch, then decided to go and finish our Herbology essays. Mine was nearly done, so I said that Aphelia could copy mine. We had just walked into the Entrance Hall when Aphelia remembered she'd left all her books down at the Quidditch pitch after the team practise, so I headed up without her.

The common room was mainly deserted, only a handful of first years were sitting in the red armchairs by the fireplace, looking excitedly at the pile of stuff that I remembered I had yet to move. I went over to gather my things, when I realised on of them was holding the letter form Al. I snatched it off him.

"Hey, give me that, it's mine!" I cried - then I realised who it was. It was Lysander, and his friends Sophie and Charlie. Sophie was holding a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Hi, Lily! Are these all yours?" Sophie breathed in wonderment. I shrugged.

"I had a birthday party last night, and what can I say, I got a lot of stuff."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Lysander scowled.

"Because there were loads of Nargles and Wrackspurts there. You'd have hated it," I told him, watching him shudder with unease. We - as in the Potter and Weasley clan - were yet to tell him that his greatest fear was of ridiculous imaginary creatures. We couldn't bear too, as it made life so fun.

"Here you go, Lily, Sophie was just looking at your parchment," Charlie said, taking the parchment off Sophie. I took it back, but was surprised to see loads of strange, black lines on it.

"Hey, you drew on it!" I exclaimed.

"No! It was like that when we found it! It was just lying next to the pile on the floor!" Sophie stammered, trying to get words out in the right order to form a vaguely coherent sentence.

I shrugged. "Whatever, it's just parchment."

"The seventh-years were fiddling with it. The one with really curly hair!" Lysander added, looking relieved that I wasn't angry.

"Uh, Lily?" Charlie said, leaning forwards in his seat.

"What?" I asked, flicking a strand of hair over my shoulder as I gathered up my presents.

"We saw something weird on it. These things that moved," Sophie whispered dramatically.

"Yeah, but I saw..." Charlie was interrupted mid-sentence by Lysander saying, "It says something on the front, too!"

"Guys!" Charlie muttered, looking down. It didn't look like he was going to tell me what he'd seen. Probably not important, something like a fly had walked on it. He seemed like that kind of little boy.

"Look, I don't have time for this, guys, I need to work on an essay, then I have detention with Hippelby. Bye!" I rolled my eyes, picking up my satchel and flicking my wand to levitate the now re-filled sack of presents up in front of me so that I wouldn't have to carry it.

"Bye!" Sophie smiled.

"See you!" Lysander called after me, as Charlie said, "But Lily!"

Aphelia didn't turn up in time for us to work on our essays together - I supposed this was most likely because a certain _Aaron _had been down at the pitch when she'd arrived there, and she'd become slightly, ah..._preoccupied. _I just hoped they'd make sure she was in time for our detention. When my essay was done, I worked on the _Sempiternus Candle _- we were studying how best to join each of the element in the Candle. It was an unusual project, but surprisingly hard. I hadn't thought that building a candle could be so complicated.

At ten to six, I packed up my things and made my way down to Hippelby's office. I needed to get there in plenty of time so he wouldn't keep me late tonight. I was wondering about what Hippelby might make me do tonight, when I suddenly found my face buried in a mass of red hair. I quickly stepped back, as the only people with that shade of hair were the people I was related to. I realised I'd crashed headfirst into Hugo.

"Hey, Lil'Cousin," Hugo chuckled. I scowled at his use of the patronizing nickname James and so wittily invented for me when I was little. By mixing my name with the words 'little' and whatever relation I was to the family member in question, you got guaranteed fun for all the family!

"What's so wrong my real name?" I scowled.

"Hello to you to," Hugo smirked. "I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"Yeah, seems about right," I said, trying to move past him. He spread his arms apart, filling the narrow staircase so that I couldn't pass him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hugo laughed. "Meeting...who is it this week, Robert?"

"Detention," I said as I ducked under his arms. "And Robert and I broke up."

"Oh, that's right," he smirked. "Because David came in last night after your party looking like he'd won the lottery."

I stopped a couple of steps down from Hugo. "Do we have to do this now?" I sighed.

"Yeah, we do," Hugo said, suddenly serious. "Lil, the guy likes you. I mean, _really _likes you. Don't be mean to him. He's a nice guy, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Yeah, I remember. That's why I was friends with him for years."

Hugo sighed. "You know what I mean, Lily. He's not like those other douches. He's my friend, and yours." I rolled my eyes and checked my watch.

"Hugo, I've got to go, or I'll be late for Hippelby," I sighed. Hugo raised his eyebrows.

"You're avoiding confrontation. Ok, I get that you don't want to talk about it right now," I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "But I also get that you don't like him in the same way he likes you."

I groaned, pulling my arm away from him. "Hugo, I was drunk! You know I do crazy crap when I'm drunk!"

"Well, that's true..."

"Look, I'll talk to you later, all right?" I sighed with exasperation.

"Whatever, Lils," Hugo sighed, surrendering. He got about five steps up, before turning around and asking, "Hey, you didn't pass Aaron on your way down, did you?"

I frowned. "I thought he was at the pitch."

Hugo looked surprised. "Er, no. He told me like, ten minutes ago in the library that he was heading up here."

I was mildly surprised. "I thought he was with Lia this afternoon."

"Where'd you get that idea? He's been with me and Jones since your Quidditch practise. Anyway, just wondering. See you round, Lils," Hugo said, turning to walk up the stairs. I didn't bother calling after him - I needed to get to my detention with Hippelby, and what would I say anyway? _Sorry I snogged your best friend and am now about to crush his heart. Whoops. _Actually, I'd love to say that. But with a reputation to regain, better not.

I headed down to Hippelby's office, checking over my shoulder for any signs of Aphelia. I assumed she must already be there, punctual as she is. I knocked on Hippelby's door, pleased with myself for being right on time, to the minute. Hippelby opened the door, clutching in his fat hand a slice of Battenberg cake.

"Ah, Miss Potter,, right on time," he chirped. He craned his neck to look over my shoulder.

"Any sign of Miss Clarke, I presumed she would be coming with you?"

"Nope, no sign of her," I shrugged. "So what d'you want me to do?"

Hippelby ushered me into his office. I was surprised by how fancy it was - very pink and girly, too. All fluffy cushions and lace footrests.

"I would like you to be cutting these salamanders into square inches. I made a promise to Priya that I would get these ingredients to her by tomorrow, and I have no time whatsoever to do it myself! She's experimenting with entirely new ingredients for some potion or other..." I got the impression he was talking to himself by this point. After another five minutes he stopped talking about salamanders and 'Priya' - who I guessed was Professor Jollieminda - and gestured me to a seat in the corner of his spacious office, pointed at a bucket of dead salamanders, and said, "Righty-o, chip chop! Hop to it!" then ambled off back to his velvet armchair singing, "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go..."

By this point I was honestly concerned for his health. He was bonkers.

I chopped salamanders for what seemed like an eternity, willing Aphelia to show up to ease the boredom. _Really, I mean, I only swore at Hippelby so that she wouldn't have to come here alone! Now she doesn't even show up! Talk about ungrateful!_

After an entire hour Hippelby was forced to let me go. As he showed me out of his office he was muttering things about Aphelia to himself, and asked me to tell her from him that she'd lost thirty points by not turning up to her detention. It wasn't late, but what with the strenuous day I'd had and the hangover I'd barely been concealing, I was exhausted, so instead of carrying out Hippelby's request, the moment I arrived back in my dormitory, I collapsed onto my bed and fell straight asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I was woken the next morning by somebody shaking me. I hit them away without a second thought.

"Lia, go away," I muttered, slamming my face into the pillow.

"Actually it's _Lissy_. We have lessons," Lissy said, moving away. With a sigh, I sat up.

"I literally wish I could kill Mondays," I groaned. Lissy giggled quietly.

"I literally wish I could kill _you_," another voice said. I looked over to see a groggy Felicity propping herself with an arm. "It's only six, we could have slept at least another half hour and still be in time to look amazing at breakfast."

I sighed, but slung my legs out of bed. I noticed a bed was empty. "Hey, where's Lia?" I asked the room in general. Felicity had resigned herself to the comfort of the bed, so only grunted in response. Lissy was a bit more helpful. "Didn't turn up. Been gone all night," she said, slipping an arm through some robes. I frowned - Aphelia always came in on time.

Lissy and I headed down to breakfast on our own, leaving Felicity with an extra half an hour in bed. We didn't talk much on the way down, but after seven years I was accustomed to the fact that Lissy wasn't a very talkative person. She always said the minimum needed, and honestly walking down the stairs didn't require many words. When we walked into the Great Hall, I peered around to catch a glimpse of Aphelia - she was nowhere. I ate my breakfast as quickly as possible, then darted around school searching for her - I even looked in the library, somewhere I hadn't been since at least the start of the year! I been doubtful that Aphelia would be in the library at all, yet not seeing her there made me even more anxious. My search shed no light on Aphelia's location, and after what seemed like no time at all I realised that I had to go to Transfiguration. I resolved that if she didn't appear by lunchtime, I would tell the professors.

I headed over to the Transfiguration room, where most of the class was already assembled outside. Lissy skipped over to me a pressed a wad of letters into my hand, then gestured discreetly over her shoulder at David, who was suddenly looking very intensely at me.

"Oh, crap," I hissed. Lissy smiled sympathetically.

"Be nice," she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't I always?"

Lissy giggled. I looked down at the letters she'd given me. One from my parents, one from Rose, and one from Kej. I checked my watch - I had five minutes. I read the one from my parents first.

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy Birthday! Did you like your broom? We have a couple more presents here at home for you, but we were sure if they'd survive the post, so we'll give them to you at Christmas. Did you have a nice birthday? It's been mad here, James made a huge announcement the other day, so it's been very hectic. You'll find out at Christmas. Can't believe there's only two weeks until we see you again! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad x_

"Oh crap, James has big news, I bet he got someone pregnant," I muttered to myself, moving onto the next letter.

_Lily,_

_All finished in France, so Scorp and I are heading back to the UK in a couple of weeks. It's all been so amazing. Going to stay at his parents house for a couple of days - wish me luck - then he's agreed to properly meet my dad - wish me more luck! They already know each other, sort of, but I actually have to introduce him as my boyfriend now. It's going to be hell, Dad will get angrier than a Veela._

_It's not that I purposefully don't speak to Roxanne. She just sort of fell below my radar. We sort of stopped paying attention to each other after I made this one huge mistake in her second year, my fourth - I don't hate her, I just honestly never thought about her that much. Do you mind if I don't tell you about all this now, it would come across all wrong on parchment. I'll tell you at Christmas, ok? _

_How was your birthday? Did you get my present in time?_

_Rose_

_P.S Albus and James never have, nor ever will, kiss Sharon Parkinson. Her family is a family enemy, and everyone knows I'm the only one stupid enough to go out with a family enemy. Your brothers have much more sense than me._

"Oh, Rose is coming back to Britain!" I murmured, not mentioning the post script.

"Hm?" Lissy mumbled, who was busy reading her letters.

"My cousin's coming back from France," I repeated. Even though this letter had cleared up my query about Sharon and my brothers, it opened a whole new one up about what happened in Roxanne's first year with Rose - clearly there had been some sort of incident. I ruminated over this whilst opening the dreaded letter from Kej.

_Lily,_

_It might be harder that you think to get that necklace back. I can always get you another, if you wish! I'm so glad you agreed to see me again, I really do think we need to talk, after how things ended - I really would like to see you sometimes soon, and perhaps talk about starting a new relationship? And you can tell this Robert that he can sod off back to slimy git land._

_I will try my hardest to get the necklace back, my love._

_Kej_

The letter was so disgusting I wanted to rip it into shreds, throw it in a bin then puke in that bin - although I did enjoy the dig at Robert.

Lissy saw my expression and hastily withdrew the letter from my quaking hands.

"Seen Lia?" she asked. I sighed.

"No! I've been looking everywhere and she's nowhere!"

"She's somewhere."

"I'm not so sure, Lissy," I said, just a Hippelby opened the door and beckoned us into his classroom. Surprisingly, I found I had mastered the latest skill of turning saucers into grass snakes, and was moved onto turning plates into full sized snakes. By the end of the lesson, I did have a decent snake - it was just china patterned.

Before I knew it, it was lunch break, and there had been no sign of Aphelia. By this time, it wasn't just me and Lissy who'd noticed her absence - teachers who had noticed the empty chair in class, people who wanted to know if it was true that she'd punch Sharon in the face, friends who were genuinely concerned - these were definitely the minority. It was getting dangerously close to her being missing for a day - just an hour and a half shy. It was now or never. I had to report it. I left Lissy sitting with Agnes in the Great Hall, then wandered around corridor after corridor trying to find Professor MacPhersonis' office. I'd never had a reason to go there before, so it took me longer than I'd originally hoped. There was a huge - ugly - stone gargoyle blocking the entrance. I shuffled from foot to foot for a minute, not sure what to do. Pushing, I discovered, did not have any effect on it. I was about to try shouting profanities at it, when suddenly it moved of it's own accord. I jumped a little, but then a calm Professor MacPhersonis stepped out from behind it.

"Professor!" I cried in relief. The headmistress seemed to realise I was standing there.

"Miss Potter? What are you doing up here?" she asked, sounding startled. "Is this about your little escapade a couple of nights ago?"

It took me less than a moment to realise she was talking about my birthday party. "No, it's my friend, Aphelia, I think she's -"

I was cut off by Professor MacPhersonis leisurely walking up to me, and saying, "Miss Potter, I realise that within your year there are more than a few who like to, shall we say, _fill their goblets to the brim_, but remember that drinking certain liquids in excess isn't good for you at all."

My only thought was, _I can't bloody believe she is talking to me about the dangers of alcohol at a time like this._

I groaned. "For Merlin's sake, this isn't about the _escapade,_" I said, making little quotation marks with my fingers. "This is about my friend, she been gone for," I checked my watch, "twenty-two hours and a half, and nobody knows where she is!"

Instead of getting all flustered, as I'd been expecting, the headmistress sighed in a tired manner, than gestured for me to lead the way.

"When did she disappear?" asked MacPhersonis, as we began our way to the Entrance Hall.

"After Quidditch practise yesterday," I said, glad that she believed me.

"Did you notice anything strange there?"

I shrugged. "You mean apart from enchanted cleaning supplies and sticks that shoot sparks?"

MacPhersonis laughed. "Yes, apart from the obvious oddities."

"No, nothing there that seemed odd," I sighed, as we rounded the corner into the Entrance Hall. I heard Professor MacPhersonis' loud sigh. I looked to see what was bothering her.

"Oh, Potter...really, think a bit more before you come to me, all right? Now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Minister," she said, noticeably more cold than a few moments earlier. She walked off in the direction we had came. For a micro second I had no idea what she was talking about. Then I turned around, and saw what she meant. Aphelia was standing by Felicity, Agnes and Lissy, chatting easily. I hurried over to them.

"Hey!" I cried. They looked up in unison. Without hesitation I slapped Aphelia across the face.

"Woah!" she yelped.

"Where the _hell _wereyou?" I exclaimed. Aphelia let out a shaky laugh.

"I don't know, I went into the forest to collect some samples for Herbology, then came back here. Is that ok with you?"

I pouted. "Lia, you've been gone for practically a _day_!"

Aphelia shrugged. "I fell asleep...?" she offered. When she saw my expression, she said, "Relax, it's not like anything happened to me. I just lost track of time, I guess."

"Yeah, chill out, Lil!" Felicity smirked. "By the way, what's this I hear about you cursing Hippelby to get into detention with Lia? Everyone's talking about it."

I raised my eyebrows, annoyed that she was so callously changing such a crucial topic. "Yeah, I said a bunch of stuff to Hippelby so Lia here wouldn't have to go to his stupid detention alone. Why," I suddenly realised, "what are people saying about it?"

"They think you were being really awesome!" Agnes squealed. "They're _all _saying, like, that it was a totally self-sacrificious thing to do!"

I didn't have time to point out that _sacrificious _wasn't a word in the English language, or take pride in the fact that people thought I was awesome and self-sacrificing, because Aphelia suddenly went, "Wait, I got a detention?"

"Six last night," Lissy told her, again demonstrating her uncanny ability to say everything in a three word sentence. Aphelia frowned.

"Who told you?"

"Hippelby, of course. Who else?" I said, suspiciously.

"When? And, what for?" Aphelia asked, seeming shocked.

"Remember, Sharon interrupted Quidditch practise yesterday and got Hippelby to give you detention for punching her at my birthday party! It was supposed to be at six last night, like Lissy said."

"Don't you remember?" Lissy quietly asked. Aphelia frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that never happened. I was at practise yesterday and nothing like that happened."

"But if it didn't happen, then how did Lily get detention yesterday?" Felicity asked slowly, in a way that made her sound as if she were speaking to a mentally retarded person.

"She had detention." Lissy added, as if we didn't already know.

Aphelia frowned for another moment, then shrugged. "Whatever. Tell Hipps I'm sorry for missing his detention. I've got to go work on that Herbology essay," she waved at us. Felicity stage-yawned.

"Well, this is now officially boring. I'm going to find Sharon and Brooke. Ta!" she smiled, walking away. _Sharon?_

"Wait for me, Felicity!" Agnes squeaked, scurrying after her. I was left standing with Lissy puzzled.

"It strange, Lily," Lissy murmured, voicing my thoughts.

"How could she forget that? _And _spend the night in the forest?" I asked nobody in particular. Lissy bit her lip. Then she turned to walk out of the doors. "Hey, where you going?" I asked.

"Letter to send," Lissy shrugged. "You've a visitor," she added, grinning slightly before turning away and walking off to the Owlery. I turned, and to my dismay I saw David standing behind me.

"Hi, Lily," he said, awkwardly.

"Hey," I tossed some hair over my shoulder, to try and make it seem like I was at ease. I'm a good actress, so I could tell that I was convincing.

"Can we talk?" David asked.

"Go ahead," I smiled at him. He blushed slightly.

"Not...not here," he muttered. I shrugged, then got a hold of his arm and walked him to a quieter spot of the castle. While we were walking, all I could think about was this dreaded confrontation. I'd been putting it off, of course, but seeing he'd caught me fair and square I knew that this was the time to do it. When we arrived, David pulled his arm out of my clasp.

"Listen, about what happened at your party..." he began.

"You want to forget about it?" I asked, surprised. David looked suddenly scared.

"No! I mean, no," he said, trying to sound a bit more casual - even though I really wanted to laugh at this, I assumed this wasn't a good time. "No, I was going to say, that..." he trailed off.

"That...?" I prompted him. His next words seemed to fall on top of each other in a heap in their urge to escape his mouth.

"That I was really glad it happened, cause I like you a lot, Lily, I have for a really long time now actually, and I know it might be weird considering we were friends and all that for so long, but I just like you and can't really do anything about it, so I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me at the next Hogsmeade trip?"

I quickly turned my face into a mask so that my true emotions could take place behind it. David was asking me on a date. It would be immoral to say yes - not that I'd ever been particularly moral - as I didn't like him in that way. He was the boy who got his foot lodged up a pipe in our first year, the boy who'd appeared in second year in the common room at midnight wearing nothing but his pants because someone had hidden all his clothes somewhere in Gryffindor tower and he hadn't thought that anyone, least of all me, would still be down there at midnight. He was just a boy. Just a boy.

I couldn't break his heart - that would also be immoral. The Hogsmeade trip was only this weekend - I could go out with him for a short period, make him happy, then give him an old cliché excuse to break up, like _I don't want to ruin our friendship_. That could work. And, as Aphelia said at the start of the year, having a nice boyfriend is good for a reputation. _Not that I've been following that rule very well so far this year._

Plus it would be totally embarrassing for him if I turned him down now after her basically poured his heart out to me.

In the second I used to consider all my options, David began to babble again. "Only if you want to, I mean it's not like you have to say yes or anything, Merlin I don't know what I was thinking asking you -" I stopped him but standing on tiptoe and kissing him.

I ignored my instinct to pull back immediately - kissing David felt wrong, like some kind of sacrilege, like I was kissing Albus or James. But it was necessary. I couldn't just let myself break his heart, and I was crap with words, so I used a different method.

It wasn't that it physically felt bad, having my lips pressed against David's, it just made my head go all haywire. My brain was telling me to stop immediately, pull away, it was wrong absolutely wrong. So although physically, the sensation didn't bother me, inside my head I was retching. It felt like I was kissing one of my brothers or cousins - a sin against nature. Not that David knew this part of course.

After a customary amount of time, I pulled my lips back slightly, then bent my forehead against his.

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you," I whispered, my voice sounding provocative and sexy even to my ears. I then allowed my true feelings some legroom, and withdrew myself from my friend's arms. He smiled at me in such a way that suggested he were a deaf man hearing bird song for the first time. I smiled back at him, then made some crap excuse to go to my dormitory. David just grinned at me, thankfully seeming to be happy with the amount of kissing he'd gotten done today. _Thank Merlin._

Aphelia were sitting on her bed in the dormitory when I walked in, reading a book. She looked up at the sound of my entrance. Then she frowned.

"You've just made some sort of huge mistake, haven't you?" she said. It was more a statement than a question. I sat myself on the end of her bed and buried my face in her sheets, my hair splayed out across the bed. "Oh, crap, a _really _huge mistake," she whispered to herself, seeming to realise the seriousness of the situation. "Merlin, Lily...is it really that hard for you to stay out of trouble?" she sighed. I nodded my head in the duvet.

"I just bussed David, Lia," I moaned into the polyester. Aphelia didn't reply for a moment.

"You just a-what-now?" she asked, sounding confusing. I sat up, not caring that my hair was all rumpled.

"I just kissed him!" I spat out, my unhappiness not directed at her but at my self. I was disgusted with myself. This had to be a new low. Aphelia seemed to agree.

"You idiot, Lily!" she cried. She also included an expletive that was honestly very appropriate for the circumstance. "You've got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Taking the easy way out! Instead of telling the guy you didn't want to go out with him, you snogged him!" she sighed.

"Technically I didn't snog him," I pointed. Aphelia flapped a hand in the air.

"Nuance! David's your friend, why would you..._buss _him? And why use the word buss?" she added, inquisitively.

"I felt guilty! I snogged him at the party, I couldn't just tell him point blank that he's just a friend!" I sighed.

"Actually you could," Aphelia muttered. There was silence for a second or two.

"Ok, but why _buss_?"

I shot her a look of disbelief. "I can't believe you're talking about my choice of language when you're ignoring the bigger picture - _what the hell am I going to do_?"

Aphelia sighed. "Fine, forget _buss._" She hesitated before replying. "You're not going to like it, Lil, but you have to date him for a least two or three weeks now."

I exhaled in exasperation. "Two or three weeks!"

"Three would be better, really," Aphelia sighed.

"But _why_?" I whined.

"Lily, you kind of got roped into all this. I mean, you kiss this guy who really likes you, you kiss him again when he gave you opportunity to get out...really, it's the only kind thing to do. Lead him on for a short time then break up with him quietly," Aphelia shrugged. I could see her reasoning. It was the same reasoning I'd used when I kissed him. Then a thought occurred to me.

"But in two weeks we break up for the Christmas holidays! Do I have to say with him during the holidays?" I asked. Aphelia punched her pillow, presumably with exasperation at the situation.

"Darn it!" She cried. "Yeah, you can't break up with him at Christmas! That would be totally bitchy," Aphelia sighed. I had to agree with her on that.

"So, I have to be going out with him for one week when we get back after Christmas?" I groaned. Aphelia bit her lip. "Actually, more like two - you can't just not see your boyfriend for weeks then break up with him a week later," she sighed. I felt like crying.

"But it's so long!" I groaned. "I don't want to lead him on for that long!"

"You don't really have a choice," Aphelia shrugged sympathetically. I stuck my tongue out at her anyway, annoyed that she had such an irritating point. The door opened and we both turned at the same time to look at who had come in.

"There's a mistake..." Lissy murmured as she walked into the dorm, astute for moods as ever looking from Aphelia to me, and back to Aphelia. "Who made it?"

"Lily did," Aphelia said immediately, pointing at me. I made a face at her.

"What this time?" Lissy asked, in an almost cheery fashion.

"She _bussed _David," Aphelia smirked. I pretended not to notice the emphasis on the word _bussed. _

Lissy sighed. "You silly Lily!" Aphelia laughed at Lissy's words, or maybe she was just surprised that Lissy understood the word _bussed_. I found myself smirking too.

Then I remembered something much more important than David and _bussing. _"Aphelia, have you worked out how you don't remember getting detention yesterday?"

Aphelia sighed, either at weariness with herself and her own memory, or annoyance at me changing the subject from _bussing_. "No," she said, sliding off her bed to pick up a jumper from the floor. "I mean, it's pretty obvious I _had _one, since about five different people came up to me and asked if it was true you cussed Hippelby so I wouldn't go to detention alone. I told them it was," she added, when she saw my face, "but I honestly don't remember it happening!"

"What about Roxanne?" Lissy piped up. Aphelia and I both looked at her.

"What about her?" Aphelia asked.

"She forgot, too," Lissy said, picking up a book and beginning to thumb through it, evidently not too engrossed in the conversation. I frowned. Lissy had point. Roxanne did forget our entire conversation on the night of Quidditch tryouts. Then she was missing for nearly a day. Same as Aphelia...

"Coincidence?" Aphelia suggested lamely.

"Don't think so," Lissy murmured, casually turning a page in_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _

As usual, Lissy was the voice of reason. It didn't seem like a coincidence. Something was happening at Hogwarts. We didn't know what, we didn't know why and we didn't know how.

_But we're going to._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I threw an old jumper down into my trunk, where it landed with a _thump_. I stood up and sighed, my back aching from having been in a crouched position for almost the past hour. _Packing. _It was the final day before the Christmas Holidays, and I was doing what I hated most in the world. Not only did I have to be stuck in a bending down position for the best part of an hour, but I had to sit on my trunk for ages afterwards to get it to shut properly. Then again, I was really looking forward to the holidays - not only did I need a break from all the drama here, I really wanted to get back to my family so that I could see the look on my uncle's face when Rose showed up with Scorpius. I written back to her latest letter making her swear not to bring Scorpius home until I was there to witness the event. She'd begrudgingly agreed.

I sat down on my trunk to squish it shut. I usually went home to my parent's house with James and Al, or even abroad - a couple of years ago we all went to Albania. This year, we were going back to basics, or in other words, the Burrow. I liked that place. It was my grandparent's house, and I'd spent a lot of time there growing up, so it felt like another home. James, Al and I were going over there, as were Hugo and Rose, Dominique and Louis and Molly and Lucy. Teddy usually came over with his grandmother to stay, but now he and Victoire were married they were coming together, bringing Andromeda over for Christmas Day. Louis and Molly were the same age as James. Louis visited us with his older sisters from time to time, but Molly had some job at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation that meant she had to spend a lot of time abroad. I was looking forward to seeing all my family again - the rest would be coming over for day visits during the holidays.

Suddenly the door clunked open, and Felicity, Brooke, Agnes, Lissy and Aphelia came in. When Lissy saw what I was doing, she immediately walked over and sat on my trunk too. Even though Lissy didn't really weigh much, the weight of two people seemed to do the trick, and the trunk slammed shut. I quickly buckled it so that it wouldn't have the chance to spring open. Then Lissy and I moved to sit on the beds to join the conversation of the other four. Aphelia looked vaguely bored by it. As soon as I heard what they were saying, I was instantly in agreement with Aphelia.

"I was thinking of buying a new pink nail varnish, but them I wasn't sure if I needed four of them, and the one I had my eye on is really quite similar to this one," Felicity said, holding out her hand so that her nail polish could be examined. Agnes nodded her head, her face solemn.

"Have you guys heard about Charlie, Lysander and Sophie?" Aphelia asked tiredly, in an attempt to change the subject. Brooke looked over, frowning.

"Who?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Charlie, Lysander, Sophie," Lissy repeated.

"Are they first years?" Agnes cheeped. Aphelia nodded, more confidant now that her topic had been taken up.

"Yeah, and I heard about five different people calling them the new _Golden Trio_," she said, making little quotation marks with her hands. I laughed.

"Get real, there'll never be another Golden Trio," I said, thinking of Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione - and how much I hated that nickname for them.

"Well, sure, for _you _there won't be, Lily. I mean, they're your family," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"But there's only one Voldemort," I pointed out, "and my Dad killed him."

"Not the first," Lissy reluctantly pointed out. I wasn't entirely sure what she meant until Felicity said, "Yeah, there were _tons _of dark wizards before old Voldy. New Golden Trio for a new evil dude," she said, reaching over the bed she was on to a shelf and grabbing a paddle brush.

Aphelia shrugged. "Well, that's not what they're saying about these three kids."

"Then how are they a Golden Trio if there's no You-Know-Who?" asked Brooke, tossing her hair.

"His name's Voldemort," Lissy intoned, but was interrupted by Aphelia saying, "Well, the first Golden Trio started out by being kind of nosy -"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, thinking of my family.

"Sorry Lil, it's kind of true," Aphelia pointed out. After a moment's hesitation I shrugged, allowing her to continue. "Anyway, they were exploring and examining everything a little bit strange, and that's what Charlie, Ly and Sophie are doing."

I frowned. "How so?"

"They gave _me_ the third degree about my one-day disappearance, and probably Roxanne too, then I heard from about four or five other groups that they'd been scouring the castle looking for clues," Aphelia told us.

There a was a brief moment's silence. "That's it?" Brooke asked, unimpressed. "Come _on_, anybody with half a brain could do that. _So you couldn't_, I thought.

"I know, but there are similarities. Like the fact that they're two boys and one girl, and they started being nosy in first year," Aphelia said, watching as Felicity swept the paddle brush through her already sleek, flawless hair.

I thought about the whole thing for a moment. _Surely it should be me as part of the 'new Golden Trio', since I'm already related to them and more experienced than first-years. _

"Shouldn't it be people in our year?" I frowned, pouting slightly.

"What d'you mean?" Agnes squeaked.

"_Our_ year investigating," Lissy said. I nodded.

"Shouldn't it be people more experienced?" I remarked.

"What, like _you_?" Felicity said dubiously. I shot her a withering look.

"Yeah, because for one thing I'm older, and for another I'm actually related to the original three! I mean, _Harry Potter _is my dad!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Lily! My dad's a banker, and I'm sure as hell not going to be one myself!"

"Just because you're related to someone doesn't mean you're going to be as cool as them!" Agnes squealed.

"You're being so bloody nice, guys," Aphelia rolled her eyes. Then she turned to look at me. "Don't worry, Lily, I think Charlie, Ly and Sophie've got this thing covered. I've got a good feeling about them."

Before I could speak, Felicity said, "You think you're so special, don't you?"

"Just because of your Dad," Agnes chirped.

"You think you can just waltz around this school getting whatever you want, when you want it!" Brooke laughed mercilessly.

"You're nothing but a -" Felicity began, but then Lissy yelped, "Stop it _now_! Don't be rude! It's not nice!" Before I could say anything in retort, Lissy and Aphelia had come over to my side and were yanking me up by my arms and escorting me out of the dormitory. However, before the door shut, I heard Felicity say, "It's not as if Hogwarts _needs _her. Those first-years sound like worthier Gryffindors than her in my opinion."

I didn't have my wand reachable, since both Lissy and Aphelia had grabbed my arms as they took me away. I couldn't fire a spell at them. But my aunt's parents were dentists, and my teeth were in fine shape to bite. Lissy saw my expression and gasped slightly.

"Lily, calm down," she instructed me, as I squirmed to get free of their iron grips.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to pull myself free. Aphelia shook her head.

"Remember what you're always telling me about violence?" she sighed.

"Not the answer," Lissy reminded me. I groaned.

"Fine, I won't hex them, just let me go!" I ordered. My friends warily released my arms.

"They were rude," Lissy whispered.

"They were being so mean. And they're supposed to be your friends!" Aphelia hissed, her fists clenching. I quickly snatched her wand out from her pocket so that she would start firing curses around.

"Let's move on," Lissy sighed. I frowned.

"Already? I'm still pretty damn angry," I muttered.

"Doesn't change it," Lissy said. "They were rude," she elaborated when she saw my and Aphelia's faces. "And you're angry. Doesn't change it." Lissy sighed.

"What if I want to punch them? Will that change it?" I hissed between my clenched jaw. Lissy deliberated for a moment.

"No, not really," she eventually decided. Aphelia laughed slightly.

"Let's grab some lunch," she said. I looked at Aphelia in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! Cut the crap, for Merlin's sake! I thought _you _of all people would be on my side, Lia!" I cried. Aphelia began chewing her lip.

"She is, Lily," Lissy sighed.

"I am on your side," Aphelia agreed. "They were being horrible, I know! But...well, it's not like it's out of character, is it?" she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! Can I go slap them now?"

I watched as Aphelia nodded and Lissy shook her head fervently.

"Whatever," I sighed, raising my hands as if surrendering. Lissy bit her lip.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Who is with them around?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you know why they're like that don't you?" Aphelia muttered. I frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

"Er, no! Why, do you?" I said, failing to keep the accusative edge out of my voice.

"Because of boys," Lissy explained.

"Boys in general, or..." I prompted.

"Boys you stole," Lissy added.

"I have not stolen any of their boyfriends! That's a total lie!" I exclaimed, a wave of fury washing over me. Lissy and Aphelia looked at each other awkwardly.

"Actually...there was Andy, Matthew, Henry when we were in Fifth, then Joshua, Drew, Kurt and Jones in Sixth -"

"Nobody was going out with Jones! And I only kissed Kurt! Once!" I protested.

"He still broke up with Brooke," Aphelia shrugged. "Then this year...well, you're doing well this year. I'm pretty sure Agnes has a crush on Robert, but technically you didn't steal him."

"Maybe a record," Lissy teased.

"Ok, just stop!" I cried. My head was reeling from all the names Aphelia had listed off. "Am I really that bad?" I whispered incredulously. Lissy bit her lip again.

"Lily, you're one of my best friends, you and Lissy, but can you honestly name one boy in this year, the year above and maybe the year above that that you haven't snogged?" Aphelia said, as I sank down against a wall. Lissy sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

I thought hard. "My brothers, at least," I muttered. Lissy giggled at that.

"I hope not," she said softly.

"I guess most of Slytherin and Hufflepuff two years above us. But they don't even still go here, that's not fair!" I protested. Aphelia sat down next to me.

"Look, I'm just saying that those girls have a problem with you because of your...concupiscence," she muttered, blushing. I frowned.

"Are you saying I'm _horny_?" I spluttered, disbelievingly. Although I didn't believe this was really something funny, I found the corners of my mouth twitching upwards. Lissy giggled too.

"Well, one time I asked your brother about it, why some of the girls in our year don't like you that much. He said that he guessed it was to do with boys," Aphelia said, half smiling.

"James or Al?" Lissy asked.

"Does it matter?" Aphelia laughed. "Al," she said, when Lissy didn't look away. "Why do you care?"

Lissy shrugged. "I'm just curious."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What are you guys going to do now? The train doesn't leave until noon."

"I might hang out with Aaron. Want to join?" she offered Lissy and me. Lissy nodded, getting up.

"Maybe later, I need to...consider what you've said about my _concupiscence,_" I said, letting sarcasm edge into my voice. Lissy and Aphelia smiled guiltily at me. "We'll be in the common room," Aphelia told me, and then she and Lissy walked off together. I set off in a different direction, ruminating on the conversation I'd just had.

The library was quiet when I arrived. I wasn't sure what had brought me here - I hadn't had conscious thoughts about going to the library in months. Maybe because it's a place with no shouting. I walked, still deep in thought, over to a table and sat down. I closed my eyes and leant back in the chair. To calm myself, I tried to empty my mind of all the drama from this term and focus on things that would benefit me in the long run - like running through a list of ingredients of Amortentia. After what seemed like no time at all, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes just in time to see David leaning into kiss me. Unhappily, I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish. I was really beginning to regret leading him on in this way. When he pulled back, he smiled sheepishly and pulled out the chair next to me.

"Hey," I said, grinning at him.

"Merry Christmas," he said, holding out a parcel wrapped in brown paper. Caught of guard I took the present. _Crap._ I'd forgotten about presents. Sure, I got them for my friends and family, but as a general rule I avoided boys at Christmas - saved a lot of money.

I smiled sexily at him, lowering my eyelashes. "Yours is on its way," I lied. David shook his head.

"I already got to go out with you. I mean, do you know how long I had a crush on you, but was too afraid so say?" he laughed, leaning back in his chair and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"No," I rolled my eyes, smiling at him sympathetically.

"Too long," David grinned, brushing some hair out of my eyes. I wanted to scream, right there and then, and tell him that I didn't feel the same way, that I was fairly sure I couldn't.

"How long?" I asked, pretending I hadn't just been thinking about how heartless I was, turning my attention back to David.

"Long enough," David laughed, leaning in to kiss me. I instinctively turned my head away, and said, "Obviously. So do you want me to open this thing now, or at Christmas?" I asked him, gesturing to the present.

"Whenever, I guess," David shrugged, looking slightly disdainful that I'd turned my head when he's so obviously been about to snog me. "When do I get mine?" he chuckled.

"After Christmas. I ordered it to my home address, but it hasn't arrived yet," I lied again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sweep of black hair, followed by two other first years. I knew who they were. I stood up hurriedly. "I have to go," I said. David hesitated, then grinned.

"If I won't see you until next term, can I just say one more thing?" he whispered. I shrugged. "Go ahead."

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in his lap, his arms tightly around my back and his lips on mine. I felt his hands moving into my hair, cradling my head. He was kissing me in a way that I wished I could kiss him. I felt as though he were trying to evoke some sort of passion in me, but I was incapable of stirring it - I buried it so deeply after warnings of getting hurt. Of course he didn't know this, though. It was just a form of paranoia. I was suddenly aware that other girls would assume that I just saw David as another number. One out of the many that had kissed me. I suddenly understood everything that Aphelia had warned me about at the beginning of the year. And I couldn't play a part in it anymore.

I pulled away from David sharply, and quickly removed myself from his lap. I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

"Are you all right?" David asked. I shook my head, adrenaline coursing through my body.

"No. I don't think I've been at all right for a long time." I whispered to myself. I blinked, then looked up at David's surprised face. _Boy, is he going to hate me..._

"David, I can't do this," I said in a rush. David paused.

"What do you mean by _this_?" he asked.

"I mean I can't go out with you anymore. I care about you so much," I babbled, as David's face froze. "But I've messed with myself so much that I'm not sure what I turned myself into. And I won't do the same to you," I whispered, breathing hard. I swallowed, unable to focus my eyes on his face. "I'm really confused right now, and I can't involve you in that."

"What if I want to be involved in it?" David blurted out. He seemed to regret this afterwards, as his face froze again into a mask.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't get you involved in it. It's not fair to you, in any way," I sighed.

David unfroze. "What do you mean it's not fair to me? Do you like another guy or something?"

"No!" I said quickly. "It's just..."

"You don't like me," David murmured.

"That's not true!" I cried. I winced when I glimpsed his expression. I realised I had to be honest. "I like you. But I was drunk when I snogged you the first time, and then everyone was telling me that you really liked me, and I thought I'd let you be happy for a while because I thought it was the decent thing to do, but then I realised it was a crass thing to do and I'm sorry!" I blurted out. David didn't say anything for a moment. Then his face boiled and a deep, furious red burned its way around his head, reaching from his ears to his neck.

"Yeah, that was a crass thing to do," he muttered, standing up. _Crap, I forgot how tall he is. _"You've been leading me on for this long, Lil? That a really bitchy thing to do." he hissed. I swallowed again, and opened my mouth to say something. "No, for once just don't talk!" David interrupted. "I thought even if you weren't my girlfriend, you'd at least be my friend," he spat. I couldn't take it any longer. I threw the brown parcel he'd given me into his chest and ran as fast as I could. I knew he wouldn't follow me. I felt awful. This is what really breaking up with somebody felt like. Worse, it was a person I really did care about, not just some random boy. I'd been irredeemably cruel to my friend.

I felt a hard object hit me in the stomach. "Woah, watch it!" I cried. Looking down, I realised it was Sophie Abbell's shoulder. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you three," I remembered, scanning across from Sophie, to Ly to Charlie.

"What about?" Ly said, shrugging.

"I hear you're getting called the _New Golden Trio_," I said, smiling a bit at them. Sophie blushed, as did Ly.

"What's a Golden Trio?" Charlie asked.

"_I'll _explain later," Ly said, putting up a hand to stop Sophie reciting everything she knew about my family. "Look, we didn't come up with the name, Lily."

"We're just a bit inquisitive," Sophie said, smiling at me, showing off her two large front teeth. "And there's nobody as bad as You-Know-Who around now, so really we can't be a new Trio!"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

I threw in a wink for good measure as I walked away. Then I remember what a horrible person I was and my amused mood went so far out of the window I couldn't envision a time where it could come back.

The train would be leaving soon. I had to go back to the Gryffindor tower to collect my trunk anyway, so I might as well meet Aaron, Aphelia and Lissy in the common room. I headed up there as fast as I could, keeping my head down in case I passed David.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady as I reached her, panting.

"Oh, sod off," I rolled my eyes.

"No need for that language!" she cried, her pink cheeks puffing up.

"Fine. _Mulled Wine._"

"That's the stuff!" the Fat Lady's friend Violet exclaimed as she walked into the painting. I almost grinned at that as the Fat Lady blushed and swung open. I clambered in and rushed over to the armchairs by the fireplace where my friends where sitting. I plunked myself down on the rug before they could say anything.

"Hey, Lil, that didn't take long," Aphelia said, surprised. I noticed she had Aaron's arm around her shoulder.

"I broke up with David," I moaned, burying my face in my hands.

"What the hell, Lily? I thought you were going to be 'nice'!" Aaron cried.

"I tried, but then I just couldn't lead him on anymore!" I told him.

"That's good, really," Lissy murmured, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Were you nice at least?" Aphelia asked.

"I tried," I shrugged, making a face. Aaron exhaled loudly. "So what were you all talking about?"I asked.

"Just plans for the holidays," Aaron said. "Want to come over with Aphelia to mine on Boxing Day?"

"Sounds great. Shall I bring Hugo?" I offered.

"Yeah, but maybe not David if you just dumped him," Aaron said, raising his eyebrows. I mirrored him, not saying anything.

"What are you doing, Lissy? Meeting up with...anyone?" Aphelia grinned. Lissy shot her a look that was weighted with about ten tons of implications. "Nobody special, no," she said. Aphelia pretended to look surprised.

"Well, if you're not meeting up with anyone why don't you meet up with me at Lily's on Christmas Eve?"

"Hey, that sounds great! My dad's taking my brothers on a last minute Christmas shop that day, so perfect!" I said, happily. Lissy smiled.

"I'd love to," she said, turning back to her parchment. Aaron checked his watch.

"Time to go," he said, removing his arm from Aphelia's shoulders. I dashed upstairs to get my trunk, followed the others down to the train and boarded. With just a puff a smoke and a turning of the wheels we were off.

Just as the first snow of the year began to dust the turrets of Hogwarts.


End file.
